Devil May Cry: Lunarian Legacy
by SarcasticTsundere
Summary: Formally The Devil's Awakening, Angel's Cry and Devil May Cry: Lunar Tale Usagi's been taken! As protector, it's up to Makoto to rescue her safely. but not without an obnoxious devil hunter to help her out. Setting is during DMC 3. Chapter 14 is up.
1. Opening

**Enjoy.**

**Timeline: **Sailor Moon: A year AFTER Sailor Stars Season and during Devil May Cry **3  
><strong>

**Fandom:** Sailor Moon and Devil May Cry 3

**Summary:**When Usagi, the beloved Moon Princess is kidnapped into the realm completely different from her own to where demons coexist with humans, one senshi must rescue her.

**Disclaimer:** No I dont own either properties. I'm broke as hell. ;_;

**EDIT:** After thinking over, I decided to combine chapters 1 and 2.

**LET"S ROCK!**

* * *

><p>::SOMETIME EARLIER::<p>

* * *

><p>Somewhere deep in an underground library, only known to very few people, a lone man stood in blue leather trench coat looking for a peculiar book. As he looked through a book from on the shelf, a deep voice from the shadows rang out.<p>

"So, You're looking for the book of ancient legends. The tale of the demon warrior, Sparda."

The young man closed the book and put it back on the shelf. " That's not what I'm looking for. Leave me." He said, clearly annoyed.

"Or is it the tale of how the Lunarians and Sparda sealed the entry to the demonic realm?'

The voice fell silent.

"Then what are you looking for?" Said the voice stepping out of the shadows. "A demon that impregnates a woman, who then bears twin sons. That's the story... isn't it?"

The young man clad in blue drew out his katana as the older male stepped closer. "Leave me. I won't tell you a third time."

The intruder just stared at the Japanese sword in front of him. He placed his middle finger on the blade. "People inherently fear...evil." Putting emphasis on the word 'fear' as he use to the tip to cut his finger to prove a point.

"However, occasionally a person maybe become...seduced by evil."

Intense, cold blue eyes turned to his intruder for the first time. "What are you getting at?" He questioned, drawing back his katana back to into it's sheath.

"Share with me the story of Sparda."

* * *

><p>::In Tokyo, Japan, Sailor Moon Universe::<p>

* * *

><p>On top of Tokyo Tower, two men stood, watching and waiting. Within a ten mile perimeter, a group of females coming out of a local high school came into their line of vision.<p>

"The blonde girl, with strange hairstyle. Is that her..? asked one of the men. He wore a blue leather trench coat and brown boots armed a katana. In his line sight, a girl with long pigtails happily grabbed two of her friends, running past the school gate.

"Yes. The legendary Lunarian princess and her protecters." Answered the other man. He was bald with a strange pigmented mark on his face. The bald man wore a gray suit. Attached to his side was a book covered in worned out red leather.

A disgusted grunt rose from the blue clad man's throat. "Hmph. Weak little girls."

Moments later, both of them flash-stepped to where the high school girls were located, to take what they needed. A device to aid them in their plans.

Usagi Tsukino.

* * *

><p>A light drop to the floor groggily awoke Makoto from her unconsciousness. She struggled a bit with the heaviness of her limbs. From the darkness, she heard a familiar voice heavy with tiredness and concern.<p>

"Makoto, are you awake? Please say something, Anything!"

Against the darkness, Makoto turned her head to see a silhouette hovering slightly above her. It took a moment for her to recognize who the silhouette belonged to.

"Ami..."

The blunette had bend down, wrapping her slender arms around Makoto. She was overjoyed that her friend was awake and still alive. Relieved of this, the smaller girl released Makoto from her hug and turned on the lamp, casting away the shadows.

"Oh thank God that you're awake, Mako-chan."

Remembering what happen earlier, Makoto asked, " Where's Usagi-chan? Is she alright?"

Ami immediately fell silent. She knew she had to tell Makoto, but...

Makoto watched Ami fall into a silence and it bothered her. She saw different emotions swirl within Ami's cornflower blue eyes. All those different emotions taking residence in not only Ami's eyes, but her face and body as well. It made Makoto feel uncomfortable. She caught the tension with in Ami's body language. Makoto felt even more uncomfortable as she feared what Ami's answer would be.

"Ami," Makoto whispered in a serious voice. "Where's Usagi?"

Ami clenched her hands into fists. She could feel the excessive saliva build up in her mouth. In mere moments, her fists became sweaty and there was more saliva build had cast down her eyes to avoid Makoto's intense stare. Ami head Makoto shift in the bed. '_Oh Kami-Sama! Why me? Why her? Why today!'_

"Ami. Where is she!" Makoto's voice filled the room with anger, tension and fear.

Just in the nick of time (for Ami's sake), the door opened revealing Rei and Haruka. "MAKOTO!" both females said simultaneously.

Rei walked in first." We heard your voices so we came to check on you."

Rei's concern fell on deaf ears as Makoto narrowed her eyes with anger. " Where's Usagi, Rei?"

The said girl's body also grew tense then drew a deep breath. She then look at Makoto straight in her eyes.

"Gone. We can't find her."

Makoto's eyes turned into shock and disbelief. "What..."

"It's just like Rei said, Makoto. Usagi's MIA." Haruka confirmed much to Makoto's disbelief. " And what's even worse, Setsuna's powers seems to out of commission."

"What the-" Makoto responded incredulously. "How the hell did that happened?"

"I don't know everything,but it seems that bald guy did something to Setsuna's Staff." Haruka replied.

"Those bastards." the tall green-eyed female seethed.

"C'mon. We need a plan of action." Rei suggested.

* * *

><p>Once all the remaining girls were healed, changed, presented and accounted for, the meeting began.<p>

"So what now?" Haruka spoke up first.

"The Princess is still missing. It's like she literally disappeared." said Hotaru.

Rei glared at the smaller girl. "Don't even joked like that. Don't even say that."

"Who said I was."

Rei caught the the attitude in Hotaru's voice. "What was that..." Her voice filled with a irritation.

"HOTARU! REI!" Michiru and Ami respectively called out. "Now is _**not **_the time for your petty fights."

Minako sighed inwardly at the bickering. She took a sideway glance and notice Setsuna's grim experssion and her pale face. "Setsuna...?"

Setsuna didn't hear the calling of her name. She still had the noticeable grim visage plastered on her features. _How did they get into this dimension? What did that man did he do to my Chronos Rod? More importantly why did Vergil take Usagi-hime? I thought he was-_

"SETSUNA!"

Snapping out of her trance, Setsuna gazed up and saw the seven pairs of eyes stare intently at her. "What..?"

Rei narrowed her amethsyt colored eyes. "You know something, _**don't you?**_"

Setsuna glared at Rei with the same attentive and answered back. "Those men came from another dimension where demons and humans co-exist."

The others gaped. "WHAT?"

"So you're saying we fought _demons_ earlier?" Ami said, still in shock.

"Yes and No."

"Well.. Which is it then? Makoto expressed with annoyance in her voice.

"Both. One of the men _seems _to human, but he a demonic aura around him," Setsuna caught Rei nod. "The other man -the one in blue- is a half demon."

With this newly obtained information, the girls were even more surprised. But along came with the revelation was fear. In the years of being Sailor Senshi, the fought many different beings from youmas to aliens. To the most corrupted to the most flashy and extravagant to the downright tacky. But never have the senshi faced something powerful as a demon, let alone someone who is.

"Setsuna, how do you know all this..." Rei said, heavy with suspicion.

This time is was Setsuna who became irritated. "Look, _**Princess of Mars**_, we have more _**important**_ things to worry about than my knowledge of demons. We need to find Usagi-hime and fast."

"Setsuna's right, Rei. Our first and foremost is the rescue the Usagi-chan," Minako assured, touching gently on Rei's shoulder. "We can asked Setsuna what she knows later."

Rei nodded slowly.

"There is also another important matter we need to address."

All eyes turned to Setsuna once again.

"My Chronos Staff got damaged in the fight earlier." Everyone gasped including Luna and Artemis.

"What does that mean? You can't access the time gate?" Hotaru expressed with apprehensiveness.

"The Chronos Staff is an amplifier for my abilities. Since it's damaged, my powers are severely limited. Though I am able to send one person to where Usagi-hime is." the dark skinned Setsuna replied in calm voice.

"I'll go." Rei volunteered.

"No," Makoto quickly rejected. "I'll go."

"What?" Rei turned to the only brunette.

"I said I go. Besides I"m best one to go." the green-eyed girl vouched for herself.

Rei's voice was filled with skepticism as she spoke. "What makes you say that."

"Because I don't have to parents or guardians to worry about me." Makoto challenged.

"What about Haruka-san and Michiru-san?"

"They're a team. Where one goes, the other follows. And besides, Setsuna said only one person could go."

"Well... what about Hotaru?"

Makoto gazed down at Hotaru, sadly and replied, "No offense, Hotaru-chan. But you'll be the worst candidate. I mean those two took Usagi for her powers for whatever reason. Why not Hotaru as well?"

The youngest senshi nodded softly as she agreed. Deep down, she knew Makoto was right. They all knew that. Makoto gave out good and valid reasons about herself and everyone. It's just the all girls were scared and feared what the worse can happen. Everyone was on edge.

Luna walked up to Makoto and sat just a few inches away from her. "Are sure about this Makoto?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay, So Michiru called Mamoru and he's on his way. Makoto's going to rescue Usagi. So... who's going to tell Usagi's parents." Artemis bluntly asked.

A stunned silence enveloped the room. Between the revelations, petty fights, to the selection of who will go, everyone seem to forgot about Usagi's family. Who was going to her family about Usagi's secret identity? Her past life? Her sacrifices? Her future? Her destiny? Were they really going to reveal on that information? If and mostly so, then who will tell them? A very uneasy silence resonated from the room like stone rippling through a pond.

"I'll do it."

All the attention went to Rei. "I'll do it." She repeated.

Rei looked at everyone. "I'm the closest to Usagi and her family anyway. So let me go and break the news. If they don't believe me, I'll transform to prove as much." Rei said with conviction. She bended down to Luna's level and smiled softly.

"You'll help me, too right Luna?"

Luna agreed by nodding.

"I'll go too!" Minako chimed in. " I AM the leader of the Sailor Senshi after all.

"Okay. Now that we have that settled." Setsuna's gaze turn to Makoto. "Makoto say good-bye. It's time for your mission to start."

The brunette shook her head. "No need for good-byes. I'll be back with Usagi with me."

"Be careful, Mako-chan," Rei said. "And... good luck."

"You, too."

"Mako-chan" Setsuna said softly as headed towards the garden in the back of Hikawa Shrine. Makoto gave one last look to everyone.

"Usagi and I will be back. Count on it." Makoto then followed Setsuna.

Luna was fixated on Makoto's back until she disappeared with the Time Gate guardian. Artemis stared at Luna and nudged her. " Luna, it's time..."

"R-right."

"Ready to go, Minako and Luna?" Rei asked.

Luna nodded.

"Never and now, right?" Minako misquoted.

"It's 'Now or never', Mina." Rei corrected, heading out the room.

"Same difference."

Luna and Rei just shook their heads and headed towards their destination: Usagi's house.

* * *

><p>Once outside, Setsuna turned to Makoto and gave her a watch- like device. "Here."<p>

Makoto's green eyes looked up in confusion. "A watch...?"

"A device to help you stay in you Sailor Fuku. The alternate dimension that Usagi's in doesn't have our planet affiliation. The watch protects you because of this. So you'll be able to use your powers."

Makoto put on the watch as she talked,"You sure came prepared."

"It's handy." Setsuna said simply.

"Uh-huh."

"But be careful, Makoto. The time flow in that dimension flows similarly to ours. Also those enemies are nothing like you face before. They aren't afraid to kill you on the spot. No time to waste on puerile phrases." Setsuna warned.

The tall brunette slowly nodded. "I gotcha. But what to mean by that their time 'flows' similar to ours."

"Think of how America's time is to Japan's time."

Makoto was silent for a few moments before catching on. "So the other dimension has the same time as America?"

"More or less. So bear that in mind. When you find Usagi, contact me with the watch."

Setsuna summoned the Time Gate and nodded to Makoto, who nodded back.

"Jupiter Crystal Power,Make up!"

Electricity and leaves surrounded Makoto as she transformed in the alter ego, Sailor Jupiter.

"One last thing, Jupiter," Setsuna caught one Jupiter's hands. "Find a man named Dante. He wears a red leather coat. Just mention my name."

"Dante, huh. Gotcha. I'll be back."

Those were the last words Setsuna heard Jupiter say before stepping into the Time Gate, engaging in her solo mission.

"Return safe, Princess Of Jupiter. Princess Serenity."

* * *

><p>::Mission 0: CLEARED ::<p> 


	2. Mission 1

**From here on out I'll be using the cutscenes from DMC3, modified for the purpose for this story. So yeah. It took me while, to download and watch the cutscenes and watch play/walkthroughs for it. Also the rating might go up, because the language. So you have been warned.**

**LET'S ROCK!**

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Sailor Jupiter shouted falling on her behind pretty hard.<p>

"Damn it! That hurted!" She cried out, rubbing away her soreness. After regaining her composure,the tall girl took a good look of her surroundings.

Piles of rubble and debris was all she could see. Cars were either flipped over or were destroyed completely. Trucks and buses were through torn apart like they were pieces of paper. Homes, store fronts, and other buildings were reduced to piles of rubble. The streets were broken up as if an earthquake had ripped through the area. Broken window glass had littered all over. And fire hydrants gushed out water upwards, indicating that were broken. As Jupiter walked, she could smell the stench of blood and death enter her nostrils. She nearly gagged a couple of times due to the strong smell.

"Just what happened here?" Jupiter spoke in her native Japanese tongue.

Amidst the mass destruction, a ginormous tower in the far distance was erected from the ground, out of place. Standing against the sunset, as if to defy it.

"Guess that explains the destruction here then. Now I need to find this Dante person..." she thought aloud. Not to far away from her, Jupiter heard what sounded like gunshots.

"Gunshots?"

Oblivious to her surroundings, demonic entities of the Hells Pride and Lust were coming near her as they watched her every move. Closer as they came to Jupiter standing in the middle of the deserted street. Closer and closer they came towards her, seeing Sailor Jupiter as their latest victim. The demons of Pride and Lust took this as an opportunity to kill her. Unknown to them, she heard suspicious moans coming closer to her. Then she remembered Setsuna mentioning that this realm was overrun with demons.

'_Hm. Guess they couldn't find anyone else to kill_.' The brunette thought. Fortunately, she had other plans.

She did a round house kick to the demon behind, sending it flying in to a still intact brick wall. As ended her kick, Jupiter noticed a puddle of sand on the ground and was taken by surprise by it.

"Sand...? They turn into sand?" Letting that piece of information sank in, Jupiter readied her battle stance.

"So...who's next?" she taunted.

The demon pack lunged towards her.

"Jupiter... Oak-Aaahh!," The brunette barely avoided the demons scythe as she distance herself.

"Damn it." she swore as she dodged more incoming attacks. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks: Setsuna's warning!

_"They aren't afraid to kill you on the spot. No time to waste on puerile phrases."_

She snorted. "Great. I'll just have to improvise then!"

She pushed back another demon slamming it against another demon, turning both into sand.

The tall senshi gathered electricity in to her palm. Once a sufficient amount was gathered, Jupiter clenched her fist making the ball of electricity swarm and crackle around her fist. In a quick second, Jupiter sent her electrified fist into the ground sending thousands of volts of lightning and debris towards the demon pack. Instantaneously, the pack was reduced to sand. The brunette's lips turn into a smirk. But that victorious feeling didn't last. More barriers broke as more demons replaced the ones destroyed just a few moments ago.

Jupiter readied her battle stance again. "Guess I'm working working overtime then!"

* * *

><p>:: Meanwhile... ::<p>

* * *

><p>Over by the ruins an unnamed, totally wrecked place of business, Dante stood near the tower that rose from underground during his fight against the demons that wanted him dead.<p>

"It's been nearly a year since we last met. Where does the time go?"

He glared at the top of the tower where his older estranged brother, Vergil stood. Beside his brother,a girl with blond girl stood next to him.

_'Who's that girl next to Vergil... Maybe...'_ Dante shook his head, eliminating that thought from his head.

He looked up towards the tower, remembering his invitation.

"No doubt you got some fun planned for me. Right Vergil?"

As Dante walked towards the gigantic tower, something caught his eye. A dome of electricity had appeared out of nothing not to far from he was.

"Hm?" he wondered. How the hell did a dome of electricity popped of thin air? Who or what caused it? Taking another look at tower looming over him, Dante walked over the dome, letting his curiosity get the better of him.

Just as he made his way over, something jumped out of the dome. Or rather someone, the devil hunter noticed.

The girl pirouetted in mid-air, sending a mixture of lightning and leaves towards the same kind of demons Dante fought just a while ago. The mysterious yet ridiculously outfitted female took a couple of kick flips to unsuspected demons turning in sand. The girl landing on her feet, breathing hard.

Needless to say, Dante was impressed by the spectacle laid out before him and clapped in appreciation.

Sailor Jupiter turned around suddenly, momentarily catching her off guard. She was still breathing hard. Jupiter readied her battle stance expecting another fight.

Dante chuckled lightly. "What? No encore?"

He eyed the mystery girl up and down, smirking, particularly at her long legs. Although... something about that outfit of hers was a bit familiar to him. He just didn't know why.

Jupiter gave a him a death glare that could rival both Rei and Haruka when she caught his smirk.

'_Perverted_ _asshole..._' she thought feeling conscious of just how short her sailor skirt really was.

'_I don't have time for this. I need to find_ _this Dante person in some red coat...'_ The realization hit Jupiter like a giant yellow school bus. The (perverted asshole) guy in front of her had a long red leather trenchcoat. Was he...?

"Hey. You're...Dante, right?"

The green eyed senshi saw his smirk fade into a straight line. His blue eyes lost that mischievous gleam, she noticed, as they hardened with a death stare.

"What of it?"

"I need your help-"

"If you need help to take off that ridiculous outfit of yours, then I'll have to charge you."

Sailor Jupiter vigorously shook her head, getting rid of her blush. "NO! You perverted asshole. I need your help to rescue a friend of mine."

"Sorry. I don't do rescue missions. Besides I don't wanna be late for the party." Dante turned on his heel and began walking away from her.

"Setsuna sent me here so you can help me!"

Dante stopped mid step and looked over his left shoulder and carefully studied her. Then it hit him like a giant yellow school filled with bricks. He knew seen that outfit before. Sure the colors were different but the general concept was still there. Setsuna Meioh. The dark skinned woman with green hair that would visit his mother...

"Shit," The silvery-white haired male swore. '_Guess I don't a choice then, do I?'_

"So you'll help me then?" Jupiter met with silence for a few moments before Dante spoke up again.

"C'mon." He signaled as he continued his walk. Jupiter nodded and followed him towards the tower looming over them. Both of them walked to their own agenda. One had a score to settle. The other to rescue her best friend and her princess.

* * *

><p>::Mission 1: Cleared::<p> 


	3. Mission 2

**LET'S ROCK!**

* * *

><p>::In the Sailor Senshi realm::<p>

* * *

><p>The lights were on in the Tsukino household when Rei, Minako, and the cats,Luna, and Artemis walked up to it. The faint smell of cooked food drifted outside the house and into their nostrils, thanks to gentle night breeze.<p>

"Mmm! Smells so good! Don't cha think so, Rei?" Minako said taking a big whiff of the scented wind.

"Yeah..." Rei agreed, but her mind was elsewhere. Endless thoughts entered through her mind and just as left quickly. But many more thoughts came just to only do the same thing. What can they say? What should they say? How much should they say? How little? What will become of Usagi and her family when they find out? What would think of the other remaining senshi? How will Usagi' family react to us, once told? How will the others react to Usagi's family? How will Usagi react to the family when she comes back?

"REI!"

The black haired girl jumped in surprise. "W-What...?"

"You spaced out on me." Minako observed, clearly worried.

"Sorry. I was just thinking..."

"I noticed."

"It's just...! I'm just-"

"Afraid. Nervous. Terrified of what's to come after this..." Luna accurately pin-pointed to Rei, whom barely nodded her head with agreement.

"I am, too," Luna admitted. "This is the first time we volunteer to reveal our alter egos to ordinary citizens. To Usagi's family no less. And that scares me to death. But at the same time, they need to know why their daughter isn't coming home tonight."

Rei, Minako, and Artemis nodded their heads slowly to agreement.

"Once we knock on that front door, there's no turning back." Artemis said with a serious tone. Both Sailor Senshi agreed with a nod, as did Luna. All four of them cautiously strolled over to the front door of the Tsukino residence. Rei gulped nervously as knocked on the front door. The door immediately flew open, revealing Usagi's mother, Tsukino Ikuko.

"USAGI!" her mother cried out. She the realized that it was not her daughter knocking on the door, but her two friends instead.

"Oh... Rei-chan. Minako-chan. Where's Usagi? Why isn't with you?"

"That's why we're here, Tsukino-san." Minako said, stepping forward, carrying Artemis in her jacket covered arms.

Ikuko suddenly eyed her daughter's friend suspiciously. "Why? What happened? What happened to my baby?"

"Please, calm down, Tsukino-san. We'll tell you everything you need to know. Just let us inside so we can tell it to you." Rei pleaded.

Ikuko felt hesitant. How would these two girls know what happened to her daughter and not her? How could they? What can they possibly know? What they might tell her scared her. Her ocean blue eyes regarded them more suspiciously. Minutes, to what seem like hours, had passed before she let them inside.

Minako and Rei thanked her. "Thank you Mrs. Tsukino."

Rei and Minako sat down Luna and Artemis, respectively, to remove their light outer layer and their shoes. As they took off their jackets and shoes, Ikuko noticed something very peculiar.

_'Luna? That's Usagi's cat. Why is she with Rei-chan?'_ The young mother thought as Luna walked together with the white cat to the living room.

What made it more strange in her eyes is that the two seemed to know where they going. Even though she never met or seen Artemis before. Let alone knowing the fact of Minako having a cat of her own.

Rei snapped Ikuko out her thoughts. "Tsukino-san..."

"Yes?"

"It might be best to bring everyone here to hear what we have to say..."

Ikuko observed Rei for a few moments. Rei had a look in her violet eyes that had screamed out to her 'please-listen-and-understand-what-I-have-to-say.' She took a quick glimpse at Minako. She had the same look as well. Their gaze terrified her. What information can they possibly know. The possibilities of what they know scared her immensely. Yet, she agreed. Because she was Usagi's mother, she agreed.

"Of course." As quickly as she said it, Ikuko went to fetch the other family members.

After her exit, Rei and Minako went straight into living room, where Luna and Artemis were waiting.

"I think she's scared." Minako blurted out.

"I would be too, if two of my child's friends came up to me saying they know what happened to my child." Rei sympathized.

"You're right..." Minako agreed. Her heart was filled with sadness when she thought of her own parents.

"You'll think they'll believe us?"

"They have no choice but to believe us." Rei said with conviction. She, too, wanted -no, needed- to believe this to come true.

Luna coincided with Rei. "She's right."

"There's no room for doubt, Mina. We'll convince them, you'll see." Rei reassured with a gentle smile to her blonde friend.

The blonde girl smiled back in appreciation. "You're right, Rei. Let's just pray that Mako-chan is in better situation than we are. All considering..."

The others nodded.

_'Usagi-chan. Mako-chan. Please come back in one piece!'_ Rei prayed silently to herself.

* * *

><p>::Meanwhile in Human-Demon Realm::<p>

* * *

><p>Within minutes of accompanying each other, Sailor Jupiter and Dante had reached a dead end. Annoyed with this, they looked for another route to find to the tower looming above them. With little options to go on, the two decided to through the local bar and strip club, Love Planet. Jupiter seemed a little hesitant at first, but continued along Dante's side. When entering said establishment, a red spider web-like seal had blocked the strip club entrance, stopping them from continuing onwards.<p>

The brunette tilted her head. "A seal?"

Dante, on the other hand, was irritated.

"Tch. Great, those things. Figures..." He took a glanced at Sailor Jupiter. "Take a look around and find something out of the ordinary."

"Why me? Can't you do it?"

"You're the one wearing the ridiculous outfit. Figure you'll be of some kind use to me."

The senshi of Jupiter narrowed her eyes at the silver haired male. "So, I'm a servant now."

"You might as well be." he said, turning his lips in to smirk.

"Listen, Dante," Jupiter said bitterly, locking her eyes with his. "I'm only here to rescue my friend of mine and she needs my help. I'm not here to become anyone's maid or anything else for that matter."

"Then how do you suppose to rescue your friend if the only way through is sealed." Dante countered, added with a scoff.

Jupiter made a scowl. She knew deep down that he was right. The only other path out of Love Planet was blocked. She needed to rescue Usagi and bring her back home as quickly as possible. She did not have time to waste on dillying dallying. Let alone to argue for that matter.

'_Shit. I hate to admit it, but the perverted asshole is_ _right. I need to find Usagi and fast_.' She hated the thought of being of some kind of tool, but Jupiter agreed. For Usagi's sake.

"Tch. Fine."

Her forest green eyes scanned the tiny bar until her eyes rested on a small jukebox. Something was sticking out from the music player. Something that just might help them.

"How about that jukebox over there. There's something behind it."

The silver haired male looked his right shoulder. The jukebox was located in a tiny alcove near the entrance to the strip club. The girl in green was right. There was something behind it, He walked over to helpless jukebox, slicing it completely in half. A type of wheel like device: a Sanskrit Emblem sat vulnerable in front of him. The young demon hunter made multiple slashes to the device making red flames ignite on each swing. After setting off six red flames, the device spun on its own causing the seal to shatter. He walked near the entry way, and bowed like a gentle-man (**AN: Like we all know that Dante is XD**).

"Ladies first."

The brunette scoffed at him, narrowing her eyes once more.

"Hmph!"She stormed past Dante. Deep down she really wanted kick him where it really hurts.

'_Oh God! I really hate him!'_

Dante, on the other hand, eyed Sailor Jupiter's backside as she stepped passed him, aggravated. He caught her mumbling "Asshole."

_'Well, at least she has a nice ass.'_ his mused.

"I swear..." Jupiter muttered as she finally enter the strip club.

An endless loop of techno music had blasted through Jupiter's eardrums causing her winced slightly. Her forest colored green eyes scanned her surroundings. The walls had a wallpaper of an atrocious color of pink. Burgundy red leather seats and couches that were once organized, were now in a state of disarray. An indication that the customers and the strippers were trying to escape. That might had worked if Jupiter did not noticed the countless blood stains mottled on the pink walls and on the hardwood floors.

"This whole places reeks of death." the brunette whispered under her breath. _'Is it that tower to blame... It has to be...'_

Sailor Jupiter felt her the tips of her ears burn, the feeling rising to the top of her ears. Then she felt the hairs on her neck standing on end. Something was coming. And she knew it.

Proving her gut feeling right, the demons of the seven hells: Pride, Lust, Wrath,and Sloth emerged, breaking the thin barrier between the human world and the demon world. Still annoyed from earlier, Jupiter gathered a ball of lightning and threw it like a fast ball towards the seven hells, instantly turning into sand.

"Not bad." Dante's voice echoed through the club. He grabbed one of custom made guns out of his back holsters; a silver gun named Ivory. He fired a few shots, destroying a few of the devils that surrounded them.

"But I'll handle this."

Jupiter made a grunt. She placed herself in a battle stance as the leftover demons making strides to the two.

"Tch. And let you have all the fun? Please." the brunette veered to the left when Dante when to his right. Each fighting there own share of devils to handle.

* * *

><p>It took the half demon no less then two minutes to kill off his share. He looked over his shoulder to see how the girl in green was fairing. The said person was fighting a larger enemy, about a foot taller than Dante himself. It was colored a dull gray and a dull purple-ish color, wielding a scythe, a Hell Sloth. Just like all the other demons from the Seven Hells. As she was and fighting to protect herself, he noticed that the Jupiter was panting. It did not help the situation either, that she was more dodging than fighting. Dante rolled his eyes in sheer annoyance. He took Ivory, aimed, and fired at the devil causing her so much trouble. Jupiter gave him a look of surprise, but then quickly turned her expression in a mixture of anger and agitation.<p>

"I was handling it." Jupiter said through heavy breaths.

"Right... Your welcome."

Jupiter gave Dante a death glare, still heaving up and down.

Dante sighed irritably. He digged in his coat pocket, pulled out something green, and threw it at Sailor Jupiter. "Here."

The brown haired girl caught the thrown item. She opened her hand to peer at what Dante gave her. A small green star glittered brightly in her palm, thanks to lights above her. She looked up at him.

"What is it?"

"A vital star." (1)

"Okay... But what does it do?"

"It gives you your strength back. So eat it."

Th green eyed female quickly glance at the 'vital star' and frowned.

"But-"

She quickly shut up her mouth when she saw Dante chewing on his piece. Frowning even more, Jupiter popped the little green star in her mouth, preparing for the worst possible flavor to taste like.. Bubblegum.. What? She went wide-eyed.

"Whoa! This tastes like-"

"Bubblegum." Dante finished for her. "Yeah, I know."

Jupiter continued to chew on it. "And really sweet, too. I thought it would taste, I dunno, hard and nasty."

"Yeah. That's what I thought at first." Dante admitted, swallowing his vital star. He walked over to the rear exit to Love Planet. "C'mon let's go. We still got a long way to go."

Sailor Jupiter nodded, doing a couple of arm stretches, cracking here and there. She felt re-vitalized, like she just stepped out of a nice, long hot bath. She was ready to take on anything. Jupiter jumped down from the stripper platform and over to Dante, who had leaned against the doorway, holding the door with his foot.

'_Just wait, Princess.'_

* * *

><p>On top of the humungous tower, known as Temen-ni-gru, Vergil stood against the waning afternoon sun. He had watch his younger brother accompany a female in green,making their way to the tower. 'So, only one of them managed to make it. Must be due to Setsuna.' He casted his eyes down at the blond girl, Usagi, sitting not to far away from he was; not uttering a word. Her once vibrant eyes, now gave a stare belonging to a dead soul.<p>

"..."

Vergil remembered the battle with the fabled Sailor Senshi before taking their princess. Very of them managed to give him a decent challenge. (AN: He's using the word "decent" very lightly.) But that one in green, the one they had called Jupiter. She held the very same look in her eyes that his younger brother, Dante did whenever they fought. The feeling of adrenaline and anger mixed in. He snorted loudly. Now was not the time for useless family memories. Only the here and now. Vergil sensed someone behind him.

"Arkham."

"Well..." his accomplice; the bald man, Arkham said, stepping forward. "Doesn't it excite you? The Temen-ni-gru has revived. The great one, who once ruled this earth as a medium between the the human world and the demon world."

He stepped closer edge next to Vergil.

"Isn't a magnificent view? The greatest minds of their time, those who were revered evil constructed this glorious edifice. Now after two millenniums of confinement. It can, at last, fulfill the purpose for which it was intended-!"

"That's... none of my concern." Vergil reminded Arkham. "Did he have it?"

"Of course. He's taking good care of it. After all, it is the only memento from the mother you both lost."

Vergil took out his medallion, hung by a gold chain, staring. Within the middle of golden medallion lay a red crystal, gleaming against the sunset. "But he has no idea of it's true power." He turned his view to Usagi.

"Why do we need her?"

"There is a extra seal within Temen-ni-gru that only she can break."

"..."

Suddenly appearing before them, was a demon in a long, black, smoke-like cloak; The Hell Vanguard. Vergil began to walk away from the monstrosity out of aggravation. The reaper sensed the human blood within Vergil and began to follow him. Still with the feeling of annoyance bothering him, he took his katana, Yamoto, and stabbed the Reaper in its middle, slicing it. With the disturbance gone, Vergil sheathed his katana, walking away. The Reaper fell in to pieces, falling off Temen-ni-gru, crashing below.

* * *

><p>Below Temen-ni-gru, a young woman riding on a red motorcycle peeked at the top with binoculars.<p>

"I found _**it**_."

Demons of the lower seven hells began closing in on her, sensing her presence. Hearing the groans of the demons, the young woman, revved her motorcycle, setting on them fire. She finally has her chance to confront him.

* * *

><p>::Mission 2: Cleared::<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(1): The vital stars are items in the Devil May Cry video game series, that revive your vitality or health. I always wondered with in the game what they taste like. I was thinking of the more on the lines of a sensu bean from the Dragon Ball Z. But since they do look like Candy, No really they do. I was thinking of something sweet. Alas bubblegum! XD<strong>

**This chapter and the chapter before are due for few changes. Just throwing it out there.**


	4. Mission 3

**BOSS BATTLE TIME!**

**LET'S ROCK!**

* * *

><p>After leaving the barstrip club, Sailor Jupiter realized how close they were to their destination. They closer they walked to it, the more she could practically feel the evil energy radiating off the tower.

For someone with no ESP powers, unlike her teammates Sailor Mars and Sailor Neptune or even Sailor Venus for that matter, to feel the energy herself was mortifying at the least. Sailor Jupiter gulped silently. Who in their right minds would build this? For what purpose to do so? What could have possibly driven them? Too many questions had risen in her mind and with no answers, more questions came up. Why do build it? Were they coaxed into evil?

The brunette sighed inwardly. She looked at Dante, who stopped just a couple of feet away from the entrance in to Temen-ni-gru. His back was turned to her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"You can still turn back, you know."

"Not without Usagi."

Dante turned around. He looked straight out into the brunette's forest colored green eyes. "There's no changing your mind then, is there?"

Sailor Jupiter's eyes were full of fiery determination. "No, there isn't. Once I set my heart on something, I'll go for it. There's no way I could ever leave my best friend behind. I refuse to do that."

The white haired teen saw the the fire burning in her eyes. He knew instantly then that the strange outfitted girl in front of him was dead set on rescuing her friend. But why was this strange girl all by herself? Where was Setsuna? That bothered him, somewhat.

"Then you know what we're up against," he warned.

The senshi of Jupiter nodded. "If you haven't noticed, I'm one tough chick."

"In that case, don't except me to rescue you then." Dante added, smirking.

Sailor Jupiter replied with her own smirk. "I don't expect you, too."

"Good." Dante turned on his heel and entered the eerie looking tower with the ponytailed brunette following behind.

As soon as they entered, cold, bitter air had hit them. The entrance was dimly lit with torches high above them, but it did not make difference against the chilly air. Huge blocks of ice, twice their heights had surrounding the corners and walls of the room. Sharp, icy pillars dangled from the ceiling,ready to fall at a moment's notice.

Jupiter tried to keep warm by rubbing her upper arms, but the attempt was futile.

"It's cold..." She muttered to herself. Memories of a past battle once fought in the cold began to replay in her head. How the sailor soldier of Jupiter hated memories.

"You're the one wearing the mini skirt." Dante reminded, looking over his shoulder.

The brunette began to glare at him once again. "Look, I'm not wearing this by choice."

The white haired teen turned around, intrigued. He began to eye the green eyed girl up and down. "Really, now?"

Sailor Jupiter tried not to blush under Dante's intense stare, but failed miserably.

"Yeah, really..."

The male teen was silent for a few minutes before he spoke up again.. "Y'know my offer is still available."

The green eyed girl's blush died down."What offer?"

"To help you get out of the ridiculous mini skirt of yours." the blue eyed male offered with his signature smirk. "I'll give you a discount. And you'll get some body heat to keep you warm."

The brunette's blush returned again in full force. "You...! You son of a bitch!"

"I said I'd give you a discount."

"Screw you!"

"Fine. Shiver in the cold then."

Sailor Jupiter let out a low frustrated growl. Oh, how she really wanted to electrocute him so bad.

All Dante did was shrug his broad shoulders. "Suit yourself. Just tell me when you're ready."

He turned on his heel again and began to walk away toward the towering ice block in from of them.

The brunette senshi of Jupiter glared icy daggers at her companion's retreating form.

'_Damn it, Sets! Why him of all people?'_ She complained to herself before following.

She caught up to Dante and headed to the gigantic piece of ice blocking their only way to fully infiltrate the tower. Jupiter noticed chains attached to the ice block in front of them. Then she felt her ears burn again. Something was about to happen.

The chained up block of ice soon began shaking. The surrounding blocks of ice began to gave way revealing a three-headed monstrosity of a demon named Cerberus . The main head had menacing orange eyes while the heads on both the left and right only had an eerie green color for their eyes, with its body still covered in ice.

Cerberus stepped forward to the two teens. He stopped just barely an inch from the two of them, due to its chain for a collar. Feeling frustrated by the weight of its collar, Cerberus let out a howl, sending a slab of ice towards them. Dante quickly pulled Sailor Jupiter behind him, just as fast he pulled out his sword Rebellion and slashed the incoming chunk of ice in two.

"Leave now, mortals! The likes of you two are forbidden in this land!" Cerberus cried out with it's eerie orange eyes staring down the two teens with hatred. "You and the girl are powerless. You two aren't worthy to set foot here!"

"Wow. I've never seen a talking dog before." the silver haired male sarcastically remarked. "Y'know, in a dog show, you'll definitely win first place."

Sailor Jupiter rolled her green eyes. '_He really knows to piss people off.'_

Cerberus was enraged. "You, a mere human, make a mockery of me!"

The monstrosity of a dog braced himself as it fired a blast of bone chilling ice breath. In a blink of an eye, Dante picked up the tall brunette, and jumped several feet in the air, avoiding the blast. Sailor Jupiter's face turned a very bright pink by his sudden actions. They both landed safely on the ground, only to have the only exit covered completely in ice. Now there really was no way to turn back now.

"Easy Fido. How bout I take you out for a walk. C'mon puppy! Let's go!" the blue eyed devil hunter taunted.

Cerberus growled ferociously at the two intruders. "You'll regret this you worm!"

_'Yeah... He definitely knows how to piss people off...' _Sailor Jupiter thought.

Dante looked over his shoulder, glancing at the brown haired girl. "You ready?"

"As ready as you are." she answered, cracking her joints.

"Alright then." the silver haired teen jumped lightly on his feet, giving a few shift punches in the air, barely containing his excitement.

"C'mon!" he signaled.

The demon dog wasted no time in charging after them, only to be yanked by his chain. Out of frustration, he let out a howl. His howl caused the ice pillars hanging from the ceiling to fall down. Jupiter made a cartwheel, escaping the falling pillars. Dante, in the mean time, had quickly whipped out his two handguns, Ebony and Ivory, and began shooting away at one of Cerberus's heads; chipping away the ice surrounding it.

Cerberus howled again causing more pillars to fall. The brunette decided to take the offensive. She created a series of lightning bolts and sent it upwards. It shattered the cascading ice pillars, causing a rain shower of small shards of ice. The orange eyed demonic guardian glared at the green outfitted girl. He blasted a breath of cold air at her. Jupiter just barely dodged the frigid blast.

"Damn it." She swore to herself.

The brunette's green eyes took a quick glance at the silver haired teen. He was in the air, firing bullets. With him distracting Cerberus, Jupiter began to charge electricity in her white gloved hands. Higher and higher her electricity became in both voltage and size. Once the size and amount were sufficient, the brunette senshi of Jupiter leaped several feet into the air and threw the massive lightning ball at Cerberus's right head, severely damaging it.

The Ice Demon Guardian screamed in agony. He reared his head to the descending Sailor Jupiter and started to charge at her. Not wanting to be killed, the green eyed senshi shot up her antenna gathering energy. Just moments before Cerberus could catch her, a gigantic thunder dragon emerged rushing at full speed towards the icy devil. Cerberus braced himself against the on-coming impact. After the bright flash of white dissipated, the devil dog monstrosity felt something amiss. He felt... lighter. The ice guardian shifted his head his right only to find the right head completely obliterated.

The iced devil, Cerberus, turned his attention to the green clad warrior. "You obnoxious worm!"

The ice guardian's body began to to turn a disturbing shade of red. He then let out an ear piercing growl shaking a large amount off the ice ceiling. Cerberus manipulated the falling sharp pillars towards to kill the brunette. Just seconds before the sharp pillars came crashing down, Dante picked up the green eyed girl out of harm's way.

"You alright?" He asked, setting her down.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jupiter responded. '_Thanks to you...'_

Cerberus growled ferociously, trying to set himself free from his chained prison.

The silver haired male snuck a quick peek of his shoulder at Cerberus, then back to the Sailor Senshi. "Hey. You can still fight?"

Sailor Jupiter brushed herself off. "Yeah."

That was all the silver haired devil hunter needed to hear. He rushed to the left head of the ice guardian and began shooting away again. Sailor Jupiter began to follow his lead, when Cerberus stomped the ground causing sharp ice spikes to rise up and surrounding the green senshi. Sailor Jupiter tried to dodged but the effort was quickly lost. The senshi made a quick decision and used her Oak Evolution to break free from her icy prison.

"Damn it." She hissed after setting herself free.

The iced devil had rushed towards the green clad brunette, but once again his chains stopped him short. Feeling enraged by his restriction, Cerberus blasted his ice breath on the ground, forcing to make the two teenage intruders to take the defensive and jump.

Dante wasted no time and began to slash away at the head of Cerberus's left side. Sailor Jupiter, on the other hand, sent multiple bolts of lightning (also while avoiding to hit Dante) at the icy devil dog.

Twice had Cerberus blasted his bone chilling ice breath at the unlikely duo. Twice the duo took the initiative and jumped sending off there respective attacks.

In a mini explosion left behind bullets and electricity, the second head finally been destroyed, leaving all but the main head to remain. Cerberus began to feel his strength draining away from him rapidly as both his brother heads were gone. He wanted nothing more to see these two dead. Using the last bits of his waning power, the demonic ice guardian braced himself for his most powerful ice breath.

The blue eyed male rushed to the brunette and pulled her closer to him as they leaped in the are avoiding the blast. Using his free hand, he continued to fire more bullets at Cerberus. Once on the ground, Dante let of the green senshi of Jupiter.

"Stay here." he ordered.

Before Sailor Jupiter could protest, the blue-eyed demon hunter reached for his sword -Rebellion- and used his charged attack _Stinger _sending the iced covered demon flying against the wall.

With no more energy left to fight, Cerberus spoke to the silver haired male. "You are not human, are you?"

Dante shrugged. "Who knows? I'm not even sure myself."

Sailor Jupiter tilted her head slightly.

'_What does mean by that... How does he not know...?' _the brunette wondered.

"Regardless," Cerberus spoke breaking the young woman's thoughts. He then looked at the young Sailor Senshi beside Dante.

"You two have proved your strength. I acknowledge your abilities."

The ice demon returned to the silver male standing in front of him. "Take my soul and go forth! You have my blessing!"

Cerberus let out a howl. His iced cover body began to shake when a blue light escaped from him causing him to disappear. The blue orb descended down to the young devil hunter. In a flash of white, the blue orb had transformed in to a three headed nunchaku.

The young brunette sighed loudly. "Now with that's over and done with. Let's go before my butt freezes."

She began to walk ahead from the blue eyed male. Dante just stood there staring at his newly acquired weapon as if it was a new toy.

'_Alright. Let's see what this baby can do.'_

When the ponytailed teen noticed that he was not following her, she turned away to find him standing still in the same place. Jupiter then noticed a small grin beginning to appear on his face.

"Dante?" she called out.

Then without warning, the silver haired male began to show off his new weapon, Cerberus bestowed upon him. Sailor Jupiter soon found to have a what-the-fuck look she as she her companion spin his nunchaku on his arm and then using his right leg to the same thing.

'_Really... but he's not bad. Show off.'_ the green eyed girl could not help but think.

"Too easy." Dante announced when he finished. He took glance at the green eyed girl who looked very annoyed, standing not that far away from he was.

"What?

"Was all that really necessary?"

" 'Course it was." the silver haired male replied. He, then, walked over to the brunette and poked her on the forehead.

"I had to test it out to see what it was it capable of."

Sailor Jupiter frowned. "Smart ass."

"You'll be seeing that a lot, so get use to it."

"You're a pain."Sailor Jupiter said. '_And cocky too.'_

Dante ignored her last comment. "C'mon. Let's go before **_my _**ass freezes."

He turned on his heel and began to walk straight ahead.

'_Stupid cocky son of a bitch.'_ She thought with an attitude.

"Like I have a choice." Jupiter muttered before catching up to him.

Suddenly, a red motorcycle burst through the ice high above the two teens, making the ice shards rain down like glittering crystals.

'_Well now...' _the white haired devil hunter thought as he watch the motorcycle to descend.

Just moments before, the motorcycle landed, the blue eyed male jumped in the air catching a quick glimpse of the rider. A young female who looked no older than him or possibly a year younger was driving the red motorcycle. She was wearing a white button shirt with denim with short brown hair. The female motorcyclist was armed with guns of all sorts and a rocket launcher attached to her back. A small smirk played on his lips.

'_Now that's what I'm talking about!'_

"Are you going to the party?" Dante asked once he and the female motorcyclist both landed at the same time.

"What's the hurry? Didn't you get an invitation?"

Sailor Jupiter in the meantime, rolled her green eyes at his mockery. '_Seriously, what's with him and his cocky attitude?'_

The unknown female wasted no time reaching for her rocket launcher and firing a missile towards the demon hunter. The silver haired shoved Jupiter hard to the floor. As soon the miniature missile came close, Dante bended down (**A/N: Matrix style**) and put his right foot against the missile and rode it like it was some kind of surf board all around the chamber.

"Whooo!"

Sailor Jupiter could not believe what she seeing before her very eyes.

"He's freakin unbelievable." green eyed senshi of Jupiter murmured.

Knowing that his ride was going to short lived, Dante got off the missile and the rocket crashed into the ceiling creating an opening. What first started out to be boring was turning into a one of his favorites.

The silver- haired male let out a laugh full of excitement. "Whoo!"

He started to make his towards the unknown female when she turned her head revealing her different colored eyes. One green and one red.

Both Dante and Sailor Jupiter had the same thought. '_That's something you don't see everyday.'_

The different eyed girl revved her cycle before making a complete circle aiming for the hole Dante made. She headed towards the silver haired male, but he didn't panic or move for that matter. He just stood there with a smirk as she jumped into the hole, just an inch away of missing his face.

The white haired male turn to look at the now departed girl. "This just keeps gettin' better and better."

'_Yeah.. maybe for you..'_ The green eyed senshi of Jupiter thought with bitterness.

Dante looked over to the brunette. "Well, then. Let's not keep the guests waiting."

Sailor Jupiter frowned as she nodded. "Right..."

Both teens finally began their way out.

* * *

><p>::On top of Temen-ni-gru::<p>

* * *

><p>It was now nightfall. The tower stood against the moon hanging in the dark velvet sky. Vergil was still standing patiently, waiting for his guest. Arkham was sitting on the foot on one of the statues that surrounded the edges. He glancing through the pages of his book. Their hostage, the Moon Princess, Usagi was also sitting with the same soulless look in her sapphire blue orbs.<p>

"Looks like we have another uninvited guest." Vergil announced.

"Is that so?" Arkham replied still flipping through the pages.

"Another human. Another woman."

Arkham closed his book. "I'm afraid I should ask the other uninvited woman to leave."

He stood up.

"That _**is **_what you want. Actually, I happened to be acquainted with that woman."

Vergil turned to look at him for a brief moment. Then he turn his gaze back to the city hundreds of feet below them.

Arkham turned on his heel and started to walk away. "A storm is approaching..."

* * *

><p>::Inside::<p>

* * *

><p>After that brief setback caused by both the ice guardian dog and the mysterious woman, the two teens finally made there inside Temen-ni-gru. A set of two broken spiral staircases had greeted them. Between the staircase, a tall statue stood there, almost as if it was staring them down. In each stairway a door was presented to them, but only one of them was accessible since the other door was blocked off by a pillar of fire.<p>

With no other options to go on, both Dante and Sailor Jupiter headed up the right spiral staircase.

As they made their way up, the brunette's tiara gem began to glow very brightly.

"Hm." Sailor Jupiter noticed. '_Why is my gem glowing like that.'_

Then something caught her eye. A tall dark green door. Embedded on the green door was the insignia of her once home planet Jupiter. Her curiosity got the better of her as she walked up to it. She took a quick peek at the silver haired just up head. Her gloved hand touched lightly against the door. The moment her fingers brushed against it, her symbol began to glow. Jupiter began to back away slightly.

_'Oh great...what did I do?'_

The green door flew open and long black arms shot out and began to grab the Sailor Senshi, pulling her inside. She tried to pull herself free but her attempts failed miserably. She even to tried use her powers, but could not use them. The brunette tried to scream but one of the hands quickly covered her mouth. The long black arms began dragging the girl inside when she finally managed to pry one of the hands off her mouth.

"Get your damn hands the hell off of me! Dante!" Sailor Jupiter cried out.

The said male turned around around and saw the green clad girl being dragged away inside. "God damn it!"

He went back towards Jupiter and outstretched his arm towards the senshi. He was so close to grab her hand. However his rescue attempt was in vain as the elongated black arms quickly snatched the brunette and the dark green shut tightly in front of him.

"Shit!" Dante cursed aloud. He then took out his twin handguns and began shooting. His bullets ricochet off the electric barrier that surrounded the door.

He put back his pistols. "Tch. Great another barrier."

'_Just great. Just fucking great...'_

* * *

><p>::Mission 3: Cleared::<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! A cliffhanger!<strong>

****Until Next Time.****


	5. Mission 4

**LET'S ROCK!**

* * *

><p>::Sailor Senshi realm, Tsukino Household::<p>

* * *

><p>A wave of an overwhelming silence flooded the living room of the Tsukino residence. Each member of the family was hit by the wave Usagi's friends; Rei Hino and Minako Aino, had caused. Each of them sat there in shock. How could their beloved daughter and sister be the mysterious heroine, Sailor Moon? Let alone be some re-incarnated princess. None of it made any sense. How could any of this be true? It was mind boggling to say the least.<p>

Ikuko lowered her head and gripped the fabric of her pants. A swarm of emotions had hit the older woman like a dump truck. Confusion, disbelief, and shock to name a few. She could not place her thoughts together. The mother of two did not know how to feel which emotion was correct or even how to express them for that matter. She felt numb. Her thoughts and her emotions began to pile up on top of one another. It was to the point that her body was beginning to feel heavy, like it was being weighed down by chains that gripped her tight.

'_My baby... is... Sailor Moon..?'_ Ikuko let her thought repeat continuously. '_My baby... is... Sailor Moon...?'_

But one thing did not make sense to the mother.

'_Then what about all those times I heard her talking to herself?'_

Out of nowhere, A strange maniacal laugh broke the silence causing Ikuko to snap back into reality. She turned her direction to her husband sitting on her left side.

"Kenji..."

Kenji Tsukino was laughing uncontrollably. His laughter caused everyone else to stare at him as if he had lost his mind.

"You two girls are really hilarious, you know that?" Kenji spoke after his laughter died down. "Are we on candid camera or something?

He laughed again at the thought.

Rei and Minako sat there in silence, frowning at the laughing man before them. They both knew that was going to be any east task. The two females expected a laugh or two. This **_was _**Usagi Tsukino they were talking about. Who would believe that this clumsy yet lovable girl would be the remarkable Sailor Moon? However, both girls did not expect to have Mr. Kenji Tsukino's laugh to be so...disturbing.

"Do you really expect **_any _**of us to believe that Usagi is Sailor Moon? That's _**preposterous**_!"

His blue-haired wife tried to calm her down. "Kenji..."

"And what's this about some kind re-incarnated princess?" Kenji laughed harder. "I mean from the Moon? The **_moon _**of all places?"

"Kenji!" Ikuko hissed.

The middle aged man with brown rimmed glasses turned to his wife and frowned at her. "Don't hush me, Ikuko! Do you really believe all this non-sense!"

His wife did not know just what to believe. "I..."

He turned his attention to the two teenage girls who sat across from him. "Well, you girls get points for creativity," he mocked.

The miko, Rei, felt her blood boil at his mockery towards them. Her temperature started to rise. Her hands were clenched tightly until her knuckles became pale. The ravenette could not take this mockery from him any longer. She stood up gaining everyone's attention.

"You have no idea how long and hard we sacrificed our time, energy, and how lives for this planet! And you have the nerve to laugh it off!" the fire priestess shouted.

"Our Princess, **_Usagi_**, has not only died once but twice. Twice she sacrificed her life. And we, her soldiers; her protectors have died in turn protecting her. All so that she and everyone else can have a peaceful lives! And you her own father, thinks it's some kind of joke!"

Rei reached into her pocket and grabbed her red transformation wand. Her violet eyes looked at her friend, Minako, who nodded in understanding. The blond female reached in to her pocket as well and showed her orange transformation wand.

"You still think this is a joke?" the ravenette said, taking out her transformation wand from her pocket. "We'll show you otherwise."

The black haired miko raised her henshin wand and shouted her transformation phrase.

"Mars Crystal Power, make up!"

A pillar of red light shone down from her strange looking rod, surrounding the raven haired fire reading priestess. The temperature in the living room began to rise rapidly. It was to the point that it was beginning to feel like a very hot summer day laid away in the 100's. The red beacon of light soon dispelled, leaving nothing but tiny sparks of flame in its wake. The Tsukino family gasped as Rei Hino no longer stood before them, but instead the now revealed sailor soldier- Sailor Mars.

Kenji, Ikuko, and their son, Shingo sat there on their seats with their mouths hanging open. Shingo stood up from his chair and pointed widely at to the sailor senshi in front of him.

"N-No way!" the youngest member stuttered out. "Rei! You're Sailor Mars!"

Sailor Mars ignored the the younger male and turned to the blond sitting down. "Minako...?"

Minako nodded in understanding. "Right." The blond girl stood up from her seat and raised her transformation wand towards the ceiling.

"Venus Crystal Power, make up!"

A bright orange pillar of light came shining down her pen, completely covering her. There was no intense heat to worry about this time, only the feelings of love flourished. Little orange and yellow hearts and stars surrounded the orange beacon. Seconds later, the oranged colored pillar of light dispelled, revealing Minako's true identity, Sailor Venus.

Silence had once again taken over the room. All three family members were completely ridden with shock. Shingo was flabbergasted. The shock and surprise was all too evident in his features. His father, Kenji, fell off his chair as did his glasses. The thought process going through his mind was in shambles. His brown eyes were the size of saucers, his jaw was left completely open. His right arm was extended, pointing his index finger between the two revealed Sailor Soldiers.

Ikuko, on the other hand, was still in her seat. Her eyes were widening with each passing second. Countless thoughts raced through her mind. It all suddenly became clear to her.

'_My baby, my Usagi... Sailor Moon?' _

She looked down for a moment letting the information sink in. She sat there for a time trying recollect her thoughts. The mother of the two gazed up the two Sailor Soldier in front of her. She needed to know.

"Are Usagi's other friends Sailor Senshi, too?"

Sailor Venus closed her eyes and nodded. Both of soldiers expected to hear that question. There was no point in denying it any longer.

"Yes, they are."

"Mizuno Ami. Kino Makoto. Tomoe Hotaru." Sailor Mars recited. "Ten'ou Haruka. Kai'oh Michiru. And Meioh Setsuna."

Ikuko let her eyes widen again. "Even Ami-chan and Hotaru-chan?"

Both Mars and Venus nodded in confirmation.

The middle aged woman slumped down in her seat.

"My God..." She stared at the ceiling. "My daughter really is Sailor Moon."

Kenji Tsukino finally regained his composure and spoke. "But if this true, why hasn't the media been able to gather the information on the identities of the Sailor Soldier."

"That's because the Senshi are cloaked in a veil when they transform. So others such as the media would not be able to recognize them."

The father of the Tsukino's looked around the room for the owner of the voice.

"Who said that?" He felt a soft nudge against his legs. Kenji looked down and saw his daughter's cat, Luna, staring up at him.

"I did, Mr. Tsukino-san."

Kenji blinked for a few moments as he stared down at the black cat with the crescent moon shaped mark on her forehead. A long minute later, the older Tsukino male felt his eyes bulge out. He tumbled backwards, nearly missing Luna. His right arm shook as he pointed to the domestic animal.

"L-L-L-Luna! You can t-t-talk?" he stuttered.

Luna nodded in response.

The older Tsukino male eye's became like saucers once again. "This has to be a dream? Right? Right!"

"This isn't a dream, Tsukino-san." the black cat spoke calmly. "I can rest assured you that this reality and that I am indeed a talking cat."

Ikuko Tsukino eyed the black cat. She was listening to her speak when a realization had occurred. '_That voice! It's the same voice!'_

"Luna isn't the only who can talk." A male voice breaking Ikuko's concentration.

"What?" Both husband and wife said together.

The white cat that Minako/ Sailor Venus brought strolled over to Luna and sat next to her. He glanced at Ikuko briefly before he turned his attention to her husband.

"Hello Mr. Tsukino-san. I'm Artemis. I'm Sailor Venus's guardian." He spoke to Kenji.

"T-t-two talking cats!" Kenji stuttered again before fainting.

Luna let out a sigh. "I told you we should have been in out human forms."

"We would have still have to tell them anyway, Luna." Artemis countered.

Ikuko interrupted their conversation. "So you're the voice I've heard talking back to Usagi, Luna."

Luna and Artemis turn their heads upward to Usagi's mother.

Ikuko lowered herself to the cats level. "I've always wondered who Usagi was talking to in the late night hours," she gave a small smile. "Who would have thought it would have a cat. Talking no less."

Everything was started to make sense. The late night outings. The mysterious talking with the voices she had heard. Usagi's secrecy towards certain things.

Luna felt her face flushed. The black cat always thought that she was being discreet about talking with her owner and princess. The moon cat let out a nervous laugh.

"But is that reason why my daughter when missing? Where is she?" Ikuko asked the cat in a serious, worried tone that mothers' have.

"It's exactly the reason." Mars spoke again. "It's because of her Lunarian heritage that she was kidnapped."

The blue haired older woman frowned at the Martian sailor senshi. "Then why aren't you all out looking for her! She could be dead for all we know!"

The Martian senshi frowned back. "She's not dead. We can guarantee that."

"How can you be so sure?" Shingo voiced his concern for the first time. He was deeply worried about his older sister.

"The Ginzuishou. Her birthright."

"The.. Ginzuishou?" both mother and son said at the same time.

"It's a crystal. Her weapon that's been passed down her bloodline. Only she can use it." Sailor Venus answered. "It's most likely the reason that Uasgi-chan was kidnapped."

"But why?" Shingo asked.

Venus hung her head low. "That's what we don't know."

Ikuko stood up. "Then who's looking for her? Who's looking for my daughter?"

"Sailor Jupiter is." Mars answered.

"Who is Sailor Jupiter?"

"Kino Makoto."

Ikuko eyes became bigger slightly. Kino Makoto was Sailor Jupiter. Now that Rei and Minako revealed themselves, it all seemed obvious on the rest of the Sailor Senshi's identities.

"Why are only one of you?"

"To make a long story short. During the fight with Usagi-chan's kidnappers, one of them did something to Sailor Pluto's staff. Thanks to him, only of us could go and bring our Princess back." Venus replied to Usagi's mother.

The older woman hung her head low. "Oh..."

Bright flashes of red and orange engulfed the living room once more. Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus reverted back to their civilian forms.

"Don't worry,Mrs. Tsukino-san. Mako-chan will everything in her power to bring Usagi back home, safe and sound." Rei convinced the worried mother of two.

* * *

><p>::In the human -demon world. Inside Temen-ni-gru, Unknown::<p>

* * *

><p>Sailor Jupiter shot up from the ground. The green eyed girl shook her head left and right softly. "Ugh... Where the hell am I?" the brunette said in her native tongue. She recollected her steps up to this point.<p>

'_I remember walking to a door and these black hands creeped out and began to pull me through the door. And then...'_

Jupiter's cheeks began to burn when as remembered the white haired male's attempt to rescue her. He had a look in his eyes that him so determined to reach out for her. He was so determined in trying to grab her and pull her towards him. But those hands had an obviously different idea. The brown haired girl shook away her blush.

"I need to get out of here," she reminded herself. "Wherever **_here _**was."

She began to walk straight in whatever direction she was facing. For all she could see, there was pitch black all around the senshi of thunder.

"Where am I?" the brunetted repeated loudly in the pitch dark area.

In an instant, the emerald that was embedded into her golden tiara began to glow a very bright green.

"Not again..."

A bright, blinding flash of white embraced the young sailor senshi of Jupiter, making her shield her eyes with her right arm. When she finally lowered her arm after the intense brightness, her jaw dropped. Her green eyes dilated at was before her.

"No way..." Sailor Jupiter finally managed to say a full minute later.

A plethora of neon lights and buildings tall enough to hit the evening lavender colored sky, grace the senshi's perspective. Trees and small bushes accompanied the sides of the walkways of the park. Garden flowers full of lilies, lilacs, and roses of assorted colors were attached to the ground and bushes. A large water fountain stood in the very center, giving the wind a cool scent. Park benches made out of steel sat in front of every other tree until the trees reached to the entrance which also doubled as an exit.

The green senshi could not believe what she was seeing.

"There's **_no _**way I could be back home!"

The brown haired girl strolled around her surroundings for a little while. She stopped at the fountain. Something was different. Something was amiss.

"Where is everyone?"

It was quiet. To quiet for the thunder senshi's liking. There was no hustle and bustle of the city. No cars honking their horns. No engines running nor the vehicles cruising along the streets. Not even the countless voices for the millions of people residing in the city. It was literally a ghost town. Only the sound of rushing water from the fountain was present.

Sailor Jupiter narrowed her eyes. "Something isn't right. Why is it so quiet...?"

The emerald within her tiara started to flicker and pulsate. The brown haired girl could feel the pulsating rhythms behind her tiara. She gently touched the twitching gem in the middle.

"Damn it. What's with my tiara all of sudden?" Jupiter asked herself, her voice heavied with concern.

"Ahahaha... It looks like the little Jovian's come out to play..."

The green eyed senshi looked around, trying to locate the mysterious male voice. "Show yourself!" she demanded.

The voice laughed again. "Don't be such a stick in the mud... **_Mako-chan._**"

The brunette snapped her head to hear right. For a second time, her eyes went wide.

A young man sitting was sitting on the park bench near to where the senshi stood. He looked at least a year or two older the she did. The guy sitting on the bench was wearing a yellow jacket on top a white t-shirt he wore and light blue denim jeans. The young man had a navy blue baseball cap that was pulled backwards. He had black rimmed glasses that were balanced on the bridge of his nose. The young male looked at Jupiter and gave her a smug looking smile.

Sailor Jupiter felt her breath become heavy.

"Crane Game Joe." she finally said a few moments later. The brunette soldier remembered him very well. How could she not. Crane Game Joe past incarnation was the first enemy she fought when she first became Sailor Jupiter. The very same day met Zoicite and mentions of the Dark Kingdom(1). The very same day she met Usagi Tsukino. The very same day her life had changed forever.

"Ah. So you do remember me,"Joe said amused. "**_Mako-chan._**"

The thunder senshi narrowed her green eyes at Crane Game Joe. "Don't call me that."

Joe got up from his seat. "Aw, what's the matter, **_Mako-chan_**," He mocked. "Don't you want to play?"

The green-eyed girl shot a him a death glare.

"I said...DON'T. CALL. ME. 'MAKO-CHAN!" she yelled throwing a ball of electricity to the male in front of her. The electric energy ball had hit Joe directly in his chest. The impact sent the male flying through the park bench and a couple of trees.

The senshi of thunder brushed off the imaginary dirt of her hands.

"Stupid jerk," she yelled to her one time crush. '_Why did I ever like that idiot_.'

Out of nowhere, she felt a pair of arms wrapped her shoulders. The brunette froze in place as the she felt hot breath tickling again her ear.

"Why are you so stiff? I know plenty of tricks that will make you loosening more. How about Mako-chan..."

The green eyed girl clenched both of her fists, sending off sparks of electricity.

'_Do I look EASY to you!' _she screamed in her mind.

Sailor Jupiter grabbed one of Joe's arms, lifted him above her head and threw him several feet away from her. He landed hard on the concrete ground, cracking it.

The brunette soldier of Jupiter glared down at the young man she had once adored for that one time. Crane Game Joe laid on the ground facing the sky. He laid still for a few minutes until he began to laugh, catching the Sailor Senshi off guard.

"Hahaha... Not bad, Sailor Jupiter." Joe remarked as lifted both of his legs and jumped to his feet. "I see you learned a few new tricks yourself."

The glasses wearing male turned around to face Jupiter. He snapped his fingers and red colored circle came from under his feet, engulfed and transformed him into his past incarnation, Gesen (2).

"But tonight, your life ends here. I'll make sure of that."

Sailor Jupiter immediately fell in her battle stance, bracing herself for whatever may come.

Gesen snapped his fingers again and horde of Hell Pride demons emerged. The demons of the Hell Pride looked over to the youma and pounced on top of him. Beams of a crimson red light slipped out through the demonic horde. Then a burst of crimson red light seeped through the top, causing the devils one by one to vanished into the light. When all the Hell Pride demons were gone, the youma stepped out of the disappearing light, revealing his demonic form.

The once youma now demon Gesen had black bat wings with thick, sharp red tips protruding on both the bottom and top of his wings. The nails on his hands and feet were elongated, creating claws respectively on each limb. Gesen's eyes were still red but now they were brighter shade of red, making them even more horrifying than his eyes before. The color of his body was now a darker shade of burgundy. The only things that remained the same was the shoulder armor and the weapon changing armlet on his right arm.

The sailor senshi stood in her place in complete shock. "You...! You absorbed those demons!"

Demon Gesen gave out a laugh. "I told you I had a few tricks up my sleeve!"

The demonized youma used his armlet device and aimed at Jupiter. A crane like device shot out and extended its way to the Sailor Senshi of Jupiter, locking her arms against her sides. The teenage senshi struggled for a bit as the extension pulled her closer to Gesen. She let her antenna protruded upward from her golden tiara. The green eyed senshi narrowing her eyes into a deadly stare.

"If you think I'm going to let you kill me this easily," Jupiter announced, gathering energy for her antenna. "You're sadly mistaken!"

The green eyed girl summoned her thunder dragon straight from her lightning rod. Her thunder dragon headed directly to the demonic Gesen. He was hit head on, causing him to let go of his hold on her. Once she was freed, Jupiter used her _Sparkling Wide Pressure _to damage him even further. Gesen quickly saw the incoming attack and shield himself for the impact.

"You bitch." Demon Gesen muttered as he lifted his head above his winged shield, only showing his red eyes.

He unshielded himself from his wings. The demonized youma grabbed the sharp tips on the bottom of his wings and pulled out two of them. The tips then materialized his longer sharp spikes. He ascended high in to the air and threw them down at the sailor senshi below.

Sailor Jupiter dodged the incoming horns by side rolling to her left. She threw balls of her electricity at Gesen but he deflected each one using his spikes. The former youma continued to lunged his regenerating tips at the young female soldier, forcing to seek shelter behind a parked car nearby.

"Shit!" she swore to herself. "He's stronger than I thought he was."

_If you want to save your beloved princess, Jupiter, you must overcome this trial._

Jupiter blinked. "What..."

The demonized Gesen continued to throw his red spikes at the senshi's cover, minimizing its defense.

"What's the matter, Mako-chan," he taunted with a maniacal laugh. "Don't you want to play?"

The brunette clenched her fists. "Tch. Oh, I'll play with you."

She closed her eyes. Then she crossed her arms over her chest her index and pinky fingers extended and began to chant.

"My guardian planet, Jupiter... Brew a storm..." the green eyed senshi visualized Gesen in my mind's eye. "Call the clouds... And bring down the lightning!"

As granted, the sky became blackened with storms and lightning rained from the clouds, striking Gesen multiple times before he fell to the concrete ground once again, cracking it harder. Jupiter wasted no time in continuing her assault. The brunettes removed herself from her cover. She collected electric energy into her palm and drove her _Sparkling Wide Pressure _into the ground. The massive trail of turned earth and electricity flipped the car on to its side and collided with the fallen demon. Her attack sent the former youma flying through a several trees. Sailor Jupiter was about to land another of her attacks when she heard Gesen's crack of laughter.

"Well now, I didn't think Jupiter could play so dirty."

Out through the tress, his extended claw grabbed the senshi once again and slammed her hard against the wall of a nearby building several times.

"Fuck!" she cried out once he finally pinned down.

Gesen emerged from the forestry walking over to his captured sailor senshi. He let out more of his crazed laughter as he pulled her off the wall. The demon lifted his victim high above him and slammed Jupiter hard several times to the ground below, cracking it. She coughed out a mixture or blood from her mouth, with each hit.

'_Damn it! My ribs!'_ She literally feel the cracking of her ribs and her continued throw her down into the ground.

He pulled the battered senshi towards him. Blood trinkled from the side of her with cuts and bruises of all sizes her beginning to show on her arms and legs. The brunettes head hung low with her hair falling out of it's ponytail. Her back was bleeding from the excessive slamming and dripped on the ground. Gesen smirked. "How does it feel knowing that you won't be able to rescue thay princess of yours." He noticed the Jovian's antenna's extended once again. He grabbed her tiara.

"Can't have this now, can we?" Gesen threw her tiara to the side.

"No, my tiara!"

The demon began slamming the helpless Sailor Soldier into the ground again, over and over. His smirk grew wider as he watched the girl cough up more blood and saliva. Gesen lifted the beaten young woman once again and threw her against another wall using her red spikes to pin her against the wall.

Sailor Jupiter could feel her strength slip away from her. She looked up slowly to see Gesen hovering next to her.

"Aw, what's the matter Makoto? No more tricks up your sleeve?" Gesen teased, lifting the girl's chin.

The brunettes frowned and spit her bloody saliva in the former youma's eyes.

Gesen let go of her chin and wiped the blood from his face. He gave Jupiter a deadly stare. "I see you still have some life left. I can fix that."

He clenched his fist hard and punched the young female in the solar plexus, hard.

More blood dripped down from the side of Jupiter's mouth as the demon Gesen repeatedly punched her over and over in the very center of her body.

_Giving up already? I thought you were stronger than that, Jupiter.._

Gesen pulled away from the pinned down senshi of thunder and went quite a distance back.

"Well, Mako-chan... It was fun while it lasted, but..." the former youma pulled out the tips from his wings, one for each hand. "...It's time for you to die now."

He hurled the two sharp red spikes towards the helpless girl.

Sailor Jupiter clenched down hard on her teeth as she the incoming spikes headed in her direction. Without her tiara and her strength already drained, Jupiter closed her eyes, bracing her herself for the inevitable. A lone tear escaped and slid down her cheek.

'_I'm sorry Usagi-chan...' _

_MAKO-CHAN!_

A loud crack of thunder was heard. The skies turned completely black. Sailor Jupiter's eye shot open. Her planetary symbol appeared on her forehead, burning white hot. '_Princess!'_

Just seconds before the impact of the projectiles, the green eyed senshi of Jupiter surrounded herself with electricity, shattering the spikes around her into pieces. Sailor Jupiter landed on her feet. She looked at Gesen giving him the deadliest glare she had given with her symbol radiating on her bare forehead.

Gesen's eyes began to twitch at fast pace at the sudden changes of events.

"How!" he demanded. "You're supposed to be dead!"

He grabbed more of his tips and threw them at the Sailor Senshi below. Jupiter lead a series of lightning strikes, canceling his attacks.

The demonized Gesen growled in frustration. A spiked hammer extended from his armlet. He flew down with his hammer in hand. Once he knew he close enough, Gesen swung his hammer and slammed it into the ground, damaging the pavement missing her.

"WHAT?"

The brunette had leaped into the air. Lightning encased around her left leg and kicked Gesen in the face. The force of the impact sent him flying to the water fountain, breaking his connection his spiked hammer.

"You fucking bitch!" Gesen shouted after he recovered Jupiter's kick. He needed to end this. The former youma decided to grab the red tips on top of his wings. The tips materialized into sharper and longer spikes. He threw the elongated red spikes at the thunder imbued sailor soldier

"DIE!"

Sailor Jupiter narrowed her eyes. She caught the incoming projectiles and threw them back to their owner.

Gesen tried to get away but a lightning strike rained down, stunning him in place. The two returning spikes pierced through her wings. He cried out in pain as fell to the ground. More lightning strikes had stuck down from the sky, electrocuting him. The demon cried out more in pain each bolt.

Sailor Jupiter walked over to the fallen demon, sending more bolts with each passing step. The planetary symbol burning brightly as each strike. She stopped when she got close enough to fallen demon. Her green eyes stared down at him. He was lying on the ground face down. The red spikes were still protruding through from his wings. His skin was a darker color than it previously was.

The green eyed girl was breathing slightly hard. She never felt this kind of surge of power before. It give her an adrenaline rush she knowing she could do all this damage. It almost scared in a way. But in this moment, Sailor Jupiter did not even bother to care. All that mattered was that she ended this fight and go back looking for her princess.

Suddenly, the brown haired female had her arms pinned down to her sides again from the claw that extended form Gesen's armlet again.

"Do you... really think... this... is the... last of... me!" Gesen threaten between breathes as he struggled to stand.

Jupiter was silent.

"Well... think... again."

The sailor soldier of Jupiter started to chuckled.

Gesen's eye twitched in irritation. "What the hell is so funny?"

The brunette threw her head back and laughed.

"I said what the hell is so funny!"

Sailor Jupiter stopped her laughing and looked at the former youma with a smirk. "You are."

"What?"

Suddenly, a loud, ferocious roar was heard. The demon looked around him. Louder and louder and closer and closer the roar became. Gesen then looked to the sky and his red eyes went wide in fear. A long, gigantic electric Chinese dragon came rushing down towards him from the skies above.

Gesen froze in his place. The captive Sailor Jupiter smirk grew wider as her symbol continued to burned brightly against her forehead. She used her left leg and kick him in the groin area, causing him to double over and lose his grip on her.

"Fuckin' bit-"

His threat was soon cut short as the thunder dragon surrounded him and pounced on him, electrocuting him 100 fold. Gesen cried out in pure agony as he felt the millions of volts surging through his body.

Sailor Jupiter just watched on as her dragon slay Gesen. The glow of her symbol began to weaken its intensity as the dragon's appearance dissipated. The storms clouds overhead had been dispersed. She walked over to her forgotten tiara and placed it back on her forehead. Her green eyes glanced over to Gesen.

His body was now completely charred, matching his black wings. The armor on his arm and shoulders were broken in pieces and scattered about. His wings were broken and torn through with the spikes still attached through them.

The brunette soldier. found herself walking over to his burned body in caution. She stopped just a few inches away from the fallen demon and saw Gesen's suddenly beginning to twitch. Sailor Jupiter put herself in a defensive stance when she heard his laughter once again.

'_Damn it! He just doesn't know when to quit.'_

"Not...bad...Sailor Jupiter," Gesen breathed out, returning back to his human form. "Not bad at all."

His body twitched and spasmed for a few moments before completely stopping. Joe's body began to shine a reddish tint. His body started to fade away into small red lights. Inch by inch and limb by limb, Joe's body disappeared until the red lights dispelled from his body into there was nothing left.

Sailor Jupiter fell to the ground, exhausted. Now she was starting to feel the full extent of her injuries. The brunette groaned in pain as she tried to move.

"God damn it!" She cried out.

* * *

><p>::On top of Temen-ni-gru::<p>

* * *

><p>Usagi sat next to one of the statues, staring into nothing with a blank stare. The night's gentle breeze softly touched her hair, swaying it. A familiar voice rang in her head cried out in serious pain.<p>

_God damn it!_

"Mako...chan..." Usagi uttered no louder than a child's whisper. The symbol of the crescent moon began to give a faint golden glow.

"Mako-chan..."

* * *

><p>::Inside Temen-ni-gru, Unknown::<p>

* * *

><p>Sailor Jupiter was breathing very heavy as she struggled to get up. She collapsed hard on her knees. She frowned. She needed to leave this place and continue looking for her princess. The brunette tried to stand back up but immediately fell back on her knees. A thin trail of blood escaped the side of her mouth.<p>

"No! I refuse to be beaten like this!" Jupiter shouted in to the air. She hung her head low.

'_Not with the crap I've just went through.'_

_Mako-chan..._

The brunette snapped her head up. "Usagi-chan!"

A white orb descended down from the sky and stopped in front of the thunder sailor soldier. Sailor Jupiter reached for the and a white light engulfed her. A small smile appeared on her lips as she felt the familiar aura embedded within the light. She felt her wounds began to heal at rapid pace, both externally and internally. The white light faded away, leaving a completely healed and rejuvenated Sailor Jupiter in its wake.

_Congratulations, Sailor Jupiter. You have completed this trial successfully. But there are other trials you have to endure._

Sailor Jupiter frowned once again. "That voice again. Wait! You do mean by other**_ trials_**?"

_You'll see when the time comes. Until we meet again, Princess of Jupiter._

The elongated black arms from earlier came from under her, grabbed her legs and pulled her downwards.

"Not again!" Jupiter yelled.

She was already waist deep in the darkness below her. One of the hands covered her mouth, pulling her deeper in to the portal. She made muffled screams. Unfortunately no one was around to rescue her. Soon the darkness overcame her.

* * *

><p>Dante gritted his teeth as glared at the dark green doors in front of him, with the weird looking four engraved on it. The electric barrier on the doors repelled all of his attacks. He even tried touching it, but it would shock him if he came close. Whatever took the strange looking girl did not want him to interfere. This made the silver haired male force to wait. And he hated that. It made feel him powerless knowing he couldn't do anything. And that pissed him off a whole lot.<p>

"Tch. Fucking door." the silver haired male swore under his breath, glaring harder at the door.

He hated feeling like this, like he couldn't do anything with his abilities. There was only one other time the blue-eyed male felt utterly powerless... Dante shook his head. Now was not the time to dwell on the past. The only that mattered was getting the front in front of him opened. He grabbed Ebony and Ivory once again. He aimed for the door again.

Before the silver haired demon hunter could send off any his bullets, the electric seal around the doors dispelled. The weird looking four flashed brightly for a quick moment before disappearing. The silver haired male put away his handguns and stared suspiciously at the door in front of him.

"Great. What now?"

The green doors flew opened and a green blur was thrown against the silver haired devil. His blue eyes looked up to see the green doors closed shut and fade away, leaving nothing but a wall behind. He looked down at the green clad girl who buried her head against his chest.

Sailor Jupiter was breathing hard with her eyes closed as she leaned into whoever caught her. Her gloved hands pressed onto the something warm and firm. Her breathing soon became slow and steady as the moments passed by. Whoever caught her, the brunette was grateful for. Until she heard a familiar voice that made her regret that.

"Miss me, huh? I didn't know you cared so much."

The brunette shot her eyes opened. She looked up to see Dante and that stupid smirk of his. It was then she realized that she was in his arms, pressed up against him. Sailor Jupiter pushed herself off of the silver haired male, with the heat rising in her face.

The blue-eyed male seemed almost offended by the teenage brunette action, but decided not to let that get to him. "If you wanted me so much, you could've just said so."

Sailor Jupiter glared at Dante with her blush fully showing itself. "Get over yourself. It's not like I asked you to catch me."

"Uh-huh, right."

Jupiter brushed herself off. "Besides didn't you say you wouldn't rescue me."

"I felt like it." Dante quickly answered. He knew his words would come back at him eventually. He may not look the part, but the silver haired devil hunter was a man of his word. Although, somewhere deep down, he was worried about the girl in front of him, if only a little bit. Of course, he wouldn't dare tell her that.

The brunette frowned slightly at his words. "Because you felt like it." she repeated but mostly to herself.

Her mind all of sudden wondered to previous battle with Cerberus earlier. Dante did go out his way to rescue her a few times and certainly did not have too, but he did anyway. But his 'Because-I-felt-like-it' did not sit right with her for some reason.

"Uh-huh, right." Sailor Jupiter found herself saying.

The blue-eyed demon hunter rolled his eyes in annoyance. He began to walk ahead of her again. "Are you coming or not?"

Sailor Jupiter rolled her eyes in response, before catching up to him. '_Damn. What the hell is problem now?' _she thought, catching a glimpse of his back. '_Whatever.'_

The two unlikely partners finally resumed in their climb of the tower Temen-ni-gru. Only to have more trials and enemies await them.

* * *

><p>::Mission 4:Cleared::<p>

* * *

><p><strong>1: <span>The Dark Kingdom<span>** is the Negaverse in the Japanese Language version of Sailor Moon. The Dark Kingdom sounds 100x better the ugh...Negaverse. But that's just me.

**2: Gesen:** Crane Game Joe was in the very first episode Makoto/Sailor Jupiter appeared in the anime. And Gesen was the CGJ's past incarnation.

**Until next time.**


	6. Mission 5

[word] =Key item in game.

**LET'S ROCK!**

* * *

><p>Sailor Jupiter walked behind Dante as they continued to climbing their way up the tower, still heavily annoyed each other. The silence did the talking for them. The brunette stole a glance at the tall white haired male just ahead. She frowned as she remembered his words from earlier.<p>

"_Because I felt like it."_

Her frown went deeper as she repeated the words to herself. '_Because he felt like it._'

The tall dark brown haired girl gave another glance at to her white haired partner. Sailor Jupiter realized that she was frowning again and shook her head. '_Damn it! I don't need his BS. I'm only here to bring back Usagi-chan. That's my __**only**__ priority.'_

The brunette resumed her path up the spiral walk-way in silence. They continued walking up a couple more levels when they came across another door to their right sides, a blue door in fact. The green eyed girl was kind of hesitant about going through that blue door, not after she remembered her last encounter. The emerald embedded in her gold tiara was not reacting to this door, nor was her planetary symbol showing itself on the door. She still wanted to be careful, until Dante kicked the door open, hard.

The thunder sailor soldier flinched in surprise due to the sudden force of his kick. "Was that even necessary?"

The white haired male just ignored her and and went through.

Sailor Jupiter let out a sigh, saturated in frustration.

"What the hell is his damn problem!" she shouted with no one to hear her. She gave out another deep frustrated sigh before following behind him inside.

The green eyed female looked towards her right and saw another set of stairs. It was much shorter in length by comparison to the one she just climbed previously and more straight forward. The brunette quickly caught up to male in front of her. They reached the top of the landing and came across another door. Sailor Jupiter expected him to Dante to kick the door again. He did, but his kick was much harder than the first, almost breaking the door off its hinges. The dark brown haired girl shook her head in disbelief.

'_Did I upset him somehow?' _She wondered out of the blue.

The Soldier of protection wanted to ask him but decided against it. Simply because she did not how the blue eyes male would react. So far, he's been full of surprises and she was certain that would he continue to surprise her. The brunette sighed to herself before following Dante inside the next room.

As soon as the she entered, some kind of a bright twinkle caught her eyes. Jupiter walked pasted the angry devil hunter to try to catch a better glimpse. High above to where Jupiter was standing, a steel cage held a pedestal hostage. On that pedestal, she noticed, had the sparkling object.

'_I can't even get it.' _The brunette thought with disappointment running through her. She looked down from her view and looked around the room.

From where the cage was, Jupiter saw a staircase attached to the cage allowing easy access. A walkway was linked to the mini stairway, encasing the left and rights sides of the room. Her eyes trailed the pathway and found another miniature staircases around the left and right sides of a platform in the center of the room. On that platform were three statues. Two of the stone statues were on a lower ledge while the another statue stood in between them on a slightly higher ledge. Beyond the statues Jupiter saw the exit out.

'_Good. There's the exit out of here.' _The thunder senshi said to herself. '_Those statues are g_iv_ing me the creeps anyway.'_

Suddenly, she felt the tips of her ears burn. It was then she realized that she had jinxed herself.

"Shit." the brunette muttered to herself as saw the exit become covered by a red seal.

She did not bother to turn around because she knew the other exit was sealed, too. To her despair and her annoyance, the three statues in the middle began to shake, until multiple arms had protruded from their stoned bodies. But only three of their six arms -the left, the right, and the top middle arm- pop out a sort of bow attached to their hands. A single big red eye blinked, staring at the two intruders. These stone demons, known as **Enigmas**, fired blue needle-like arrows as warning shots, purposely missing the both of them.

Sailor Jupiter rolled her eyes. '_Just great. The statues are demons too. Should have known.'_

The Enigma on the left sent out more needles toward the Sailor Senshi. Jupiter lifted her right arm and sent down bolts of lightning to cancel out each needle towards her.

The other two Enigmas zeroed in on the green senshi. The green clad girl was ready to send down more lightning bolts until she heard gunshots. She saw the stone demon on her left crumple and fall into pieces. Jupiter looked over her shoulder and saw Dante wielding his two custom made guns -Ebony and Ivory.

She turned her attention back to the remaining stone devils. The brunette immediately noticed that they were about to fire more arrows. She threw a ball of electricity at the middle Enigma and knocked it down. The knocked down devil had bumped into the other Enigma, sending its arrows to a nearby wall, missing the white haired male in the process.

She found herself smirking. '_It takes more than that to kill them, eh? Good. I need something to vent out my anger anyway.'_

The knocked down Enigma got back on its feet and sent out more of its blue needles towards the pair. The shower of needles forced the two to dodge in the opposite directions. Dante headed for his right while Sailor Jupiter went to the left.

The green eyed girl dodged more of the arrows fired at her. She growled in frustration. Sailor Jupiter wanted to do the attacking. She needed to vent out her anger. It was time to go on the offensive.

The thunder senshi gathered electricity in her palms. One of the stone devils took noticed of her and steady its aim. Once of the sufficient amount was enough, the green eyed female threw the charged ball at the Enigma's weak spot; its eye. With its only eye destroyed, the stoned devil needles scattered across the room. She, then, charged at the disabled Enigma, sending a flying kick at it with electricity charging around her left leg. The sudden impact shattered the demon into pieces. The last remaining Enigma turned to face the lightning soldier, readying more needles. Sailor Jupiter grasped her right hand into a fist, letting lightning gathered around it. She, then, drove her electrified fist into the devil's eye, knocking it off, letting it fall into pieces on the ground. Feeling the adrenaline flowing through, the brunette grabbed the demon's left and right arms and let thousands of volts escape from her and into the captured devil. Seconds later, the Enigma crumpled and fell into pieces. Sailor Jupiter dropped its arms into the heap of rubble.

Dante, meanwhile, just stared at Jupiter with his back against the wall. He found himself smirking as he watched her. His smirk disappeared when he noticed the gem in the girl's tiara on her forehead giving away a bright radiance.

'_The hell...'_

The brown haired female noticed the blue eyed male's stare on her, unaware of of her emerald's bright glow reacting to her anger. She frowned.

'_What's he staring at?' _Sailor Jupiter thought.

She was about top open her mouth, when more blue arrows rained down on them, forcing them to dodge once more. To make matters worse, Hell Lusts shattered the barriers and entered the room.

The brunette senshi made a sigh covered in annoyance. Her forest green eyes went to the white haired devil hunter, only he wasn't there. She happened to look up when she saw flashes of light and gunfire and saw him shooting at the Enigmas above.

'_How did he get up there so fast?' _she wondered.

Jupiter tilted her head back to the scythe wielding red devils, Hell Lusts, slowing making their advancement to her. Jupiter allowed the electricity to wrapped around her hands again. It crackled as she made them into fists and went to a battle stance. Her lips turned to a wild grin as the closest Lust lunged forward at her. Using her left fist, Jupiter punched the incoming devil in its stomach. The impact sent the devil flying to a nearby wall, instantly turning into sand. The other Hell Lusts turned to their fallen brethren and back to the Sailor Soldier responsible.

The green clad senshi sent a wave of thunder towards the demons. Some got caught in the blast, killing them, while the remainder leaped up in the air, dodging it. She jumped in the air and landed a kick the head of one the heads devils, crashing into the ground, head first. The brunette, in quick succession, grabbed another Lust sent it crashing to the one below. Her antenna shot up and delivered multiple lightning strikes at the vulnerable demons below her. The force of the strikes obliterated the two in nothing but puddles of sand. The rest of the demons headed towards the brown haired girl. A small smirk appeared on her lips as the gem grew brighter.

The sparkle of green light caught Dante's eye as he kill the last of the Enigmas, by kicking it against the wall and fired a couple of rounds. He looked from his left to see the Jupiter pirouette in mid-air with lightning surrounding her entire body. Each of the remaining Hell Lusts had exploded in to sand as they made contact her electric barrier.

"Damn." he said after he put his guns away.

Sailor Jupiter landed on her feet, taking a deep breath and looked up to see the young devil hunter and watched him jumped down from the ledge he was on. The glow in her tiara had faded, returning to it's original state, still unaware by its wearer. The brunette noticed he was staring at her again and felt her face flush. She watched frown slightly. and felt disturbed by this.

'_Why is he staring at me like that? And what's with that frown of his?' _she thought with the feeling annoyance washing over her again.

"What?" the green eyed girl said, letting her annoyance take over.

"You wasn't aware?"

"Huh?"

The white- haired devil let out a sigh of frustration. "I'm not going to repeat myself." With that he began walking to the exit across the room.

The brunette just blinked. She wasn't sure what to say about his reaction moments ago.

'_Did I miss something?_' Sailor Jupiter thought with confusion.

She looked over to her partner and watched him kick another helpless door, but this time he held it open. She blinked again and let a very small smile escape onto her lips. The brown haired girl ran up the steps and made her way over to him, and exited the hellish room.

They entered the next room which was larger than the previous room. Sailor Jupiter frown as her eyes scanned the room. She noticed that there were no other doors in the room except for a very large platform, which under closer inspection, seemed to be an elevator. The brunette hopped on the platform, then turned to the blue eyed devil hunter who was already slashing at the Sanskrit Emblem on the wall to activate the elevator.

'_Did he already know?_' the green eyed girl thought as the answer to her obvious question was already unfolding. '_Jeez. At least-'_

Her thoughts got interrupted as she felt the platform move. She watched Dante jumped on to the elevator before it lifted off the ground.

An awkward silence erupted and surrounded them as the senshi of Jupiter twiddled her thumbs while Dante stood there with his arms folded. Feeling anxious from her partner's sudden frustration towards her, Sailor Jupiter decided to stretch to keep herself busy. She pulled her left arm towards her chest and held it there from a few seconds. She left her left arm drop and did the same procedure with her right arm.

The white haired male let a sigh escape from his mouth. He felt annoyed. The silence bothered him. Another thing that bother him was the sudden surge of power the strange girl had displayed not too long ago. No, that was not it. To be honest, it was not the power she had displayed, after all he did get to see some nice flashes in the process. But what bothered him was that smile of hers. Dante shook his head lightly.

'_This is getting me nowhere.'_ he concluded to himself. He sighed again.

He made a side-way glance at the strange looking girl beside him. Her back was facing him as she did arm stretches. Come to think of it, he never learned her name. The ridiculous looking female knew his name (Thanks to Setsuna). To be honest, Dante did not really cared what her name was. Besides that creepy smile of hers disturbed him some what. And it takes a lot of things to scare him, let alone be bothered by it. Then there was that emerald in her tiara she wore. It reacted to her sudden increase in power. He noticed that it did not react that way before, so why now?

'_It had to be from that door earlier.'_ the white haired male remembered. '_Just the hell happened in there?'_

"Hey, Sparky." he called out.

Sailor Jupiter turned around in an instant, letting her arms fall. "What the-? Sparky!"

The blue eyed teen turned his lips into smirk. "Good. You responded."

The green eyed senshi of Jupiter narrowed her eyes. "What the hell, you jerk! _**Sparky**_?"

"I think it suits you, **_Sparky_**."

"What am I? A pet or something!"

Dante's smirk grew wider. "You can, if you want to."

Sailor Jupiter sighed in aggravation. "Okay, first off: No. And second of all: That's not my name."

"Then, by all means, tell me."

The green eyed brunette turned away from his gaze. She was feeling hesitant. Should she tell him him real name or her senshi name. It was not like she'll ever she him again after this, but still... She didn't like the idea of revealing her real name to someone she did not know, even though the man before her was helping her rescue one of her best friends (thanks to Setsuna). No, she could not. She can not. As long as she, Makoto Kino, was in her sailor suit, she was Sailor Jupiter. Her civilian identity was not needed here, but she did feel bad not telling him all of a sudden.

Sailor Jupiter bit her lower lip, before speaking again. "I can't."

"Then Sparky its is then."

She nearly fell when she heard his response, but quickly regain her composure. "The fuck! I told you I'm not a pet!"

"But Sparky suits you."

The brunette screamed out in frustration. "I refuse to be called by something stupid like **_Sparky_**! It's Sailo-"

Her frustration was cut short when the elevator came to a stop. The exit door began to glow red sealing the two inside. The small room suddenly became crowded as demons made their entrance via through pillars of sand.

"Hell Gluttonies."

Sailor Jupiter looked up to her blue eyed companion, standing beside her. "Hell Gluttonies?"

"Yeah. They're annoying as fuck. Here's a piece of advice: When they open their mouths, dodge."

The sailor senshi nodded before replying. "Okay."

Two, of the many Gluttonies occupying the room, made their advancement towards them. Dante grabbed his sword from his back and made the first strike, comboing at the nearest Hell Gluttony.

His female companion made an electric roundhouse kick to the other demon, sending it flying against the wall. Unfortunately, it was not enough to kill it, but Sailor Jupiter did not mind. Deep down, she was happy. Her lips twitched at the edges of her mouth. She summoned a small orb of electric energy and hurled it at the fallen demon. The orb of lightning exploded on contact, turning it into sand. The brunette looked over her shoulder and saw the white haired male leap up slicing it two. When he landed, he went straight for the next one.

"Can't let Dante have all the fun, now can I?"

The dark brown haired girl rushed to one of the newly arrived devils, initiating more combat.

* * *

><p>After the battles were successfully fought, the red seal on the door vanished and the pair continued onward. They were back in the lobby of Temen-ni-gru, otherwise known as the Chamber of Echoes. A look of disappointment had appeared on Sailor Jupiter's face.<p>

"All that work only to be back here again."

"Yeah, no kiddin' " Dante agreed.

"Well, at least we're higher up now." the brown haired girl noticed.

"And still a long ways to go." the blue-eyed devil hunter remarked, already walking up ahead.

Sailor Jupiter down-casted her eyes. "Yeah." she agreed as she caught up to him.

She hated that little fact. Usagi's location was unknown to her, which made finding her a lot harder.

'_Damn. If only Mercury was here._' The tall brunette caught herself thinking.

She frowned slightly. Now was not the times for ifs, ands, and buts. Only the present mattered. Besides, the Senshi of Jupiter had an expert devil hunter with her, so things should not be so bad. Or rather...any worse the it should be right? But...

'_What's with that damn cocky attitude of his!_' Jupiter her mind mentally screamed as she made a slight glance at the white -haired male. She made a slight frown.

Yes, Dante was definitely a cocky person. Sarcastic, too. Not to mention stubborn. He flirted way too much, which Sailor Jupiter detested. Yes, she had encountered some flirted in her life due to her curvy figure, but never had she encountered this much flirting from one guy before. It annoyed her. A lot. She took another sneak peak at him, specifically at his hair.

'_Hmm... I wonder... Is it dyed?'_ Jupiter wondered. Then a flash of her blue haired friend, Ami, and popped up in her mind. '_Then again... It's probably real. I mean if Ami's hair is naturally blue, so why not white as well. I have to admit he **is **kind of cute when he isn't talking.'_

"Like what you see?"

She blinked. "What?"

Dante turned to her. "You were staring pretty hard."

Sailor Jupiter immediately faced the front as a blush crept onto her face. '_Damn. Was I that obvious?'_

"Can't say I blame you though."

She stopped in her tracks. "Ugh, you're annoying you know that."

The blue eyed male ignored her comment and turned around to look at her. "If you want me so bad, you could have just say so." He smirked before he added, "Sparky."

'_That stupid nickname!' _The tall green eyed female narrowed her eyes. "Do I have to stand here and watch your ego boost or are we going to climb this stupid tower and find my friend!"

"Don't worry we'll find your friend. And you were the one gawking at me, remember."

Jupiter narrowed her eyes even further. "Can we just hurry up and find her!"

The white haired male stepped aside and bowed. "By all means."

"Argghh!" Stupid jerk." she muttered before heading off.

He stood up with lips twitching into a smile, but ended up becoming on of his smirks instead. '_She's cute when she gets mad like that. Save for that stupid looking get-up.'_

The brunette balled her fists up in anger as she continued going up. '_God damn it, Sets! Why!' _

She climbed ahead of him, jumping up the next level. She opened the next door, only to have Dante walk inside first.

"You coming or what?

Sailor Jupiter blinked rapidly. "Damn he's fast." she said, before going inside. '_A little **too **__fast..'_

The brunette shook her head and followed after him.

The moment they entered the next room, two red barriers blocked both the entrance and the exit, which was just steps away.

The senshi of thunder waited for the enemies to show up, but none had appeared. Her eyes scanned the entire room and found nothing. She tilted her head in confusion. She glanced at the white haired male next to her. The green eyed girl noticed that he eying at the weak looking, collapsible stairs with a serious look on his face.

Jupiter was about to call out his name when he spoke first.

"Stay here. And don't follow me."

She was caught off guard by his words. "Wait! What, why?"

He did not answer back instead he ran up the unsteady stairs. Just when he was to reach the top, the stairs gave way and he fell.

'_Son of a bitch!'_

"Dante!"

Sailor Jupiter was to follow him (she did not know why) when a shot fired near her feet, making her fall backwards. "Wha-?"She blinked. "That idiot must have know all along."

She got up on her feet. "Damn him for making me wait."

* * *

><p>It seemed like an eternity waiting, even though only a few minutes have passed. A long agonizing few minutes. The brown haired male made a deep sigh. She was standing against the wall, with her arms folded. She got off the wall and paced back and forth for a bit.<p>

"Damn it! How long is he going to take!" the young female almost screamed in frustration.

Unknown to her, a pillar of light had appeared and Dante stepped out. The light disappeared behind him. He noticed that '_Sparky_' had her back towards him.

"Hm?" In an instant a grin had appeared. He crept quietly behind her and put his hands on the female's waist, pulling her close to him. He felt her body tensed up. The white haired male lowered his mouth to her ear.

"Miss me?"

Sailor Jupiter face turn to a deep shade of red as she felt his breath on her ear. She freed herself from his grasp, with her blush still present and sent a death glare over to his direction

"What the hell!" she managed to yell out.

Dante just laughed at her reaction. "No need to be shy now."

Jupiter let out a loud frustrated groan. "Do I have to keep reminding that I'm on a rescue mission!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know." The white haired demon hunter walked up the tall exit door, now that the seal was broken. He pushed it opened. He turned to Jupiter.

"Ladies first."

The brown haired senshi shook her head. She walked over to the taller male, turned him around and pushed him through.

"No. **_You _**first."

Once inside the Giantwalker Chamber, the tall door closed behind them, sealing them inside with the all too familiar red seal.

"Again?"

"Again."

The sailor soldier of Jupiter made another deep sigh. The jumped downed the ledge and walked. It was eerily quiet as the pair proceed with the chamber. Sailor Jupiter felt the emerald in her tiara pulsate in a light rhythm.

'_What's going on?' _she wondered as she reached to touch her tiara.

Unknown to her, that her gem was losing it shine at a rapid pace. She felt weak all of a sudden. Her strength was draining away from her and fast. Her eyes began to lose their focus and fell on to the floor.

Dante turned around when he heard a loud drop. His blue eyes immediately fell on to the fallen girl. He rushed to her and turn her over.

'_At least she's still alive._' he thought, noticing the rise and fall of her chest. His snapped to his left when he saw a white light coming through one of the tunnels.

"Shit."

He picked up the unconscious Sailor Jupiter into his arms. The tall white haired male jumped then used his ability Air Hike **(1)** back to higher ground. He set her against the wall and walked to the edge. A large, flying creature known as a Gigapede, came out the tunnel, lighting path from its mouth. A look of disgust came over Dante's face at the incoming demon. He looked over his shoulder and glanced once more at the the unconscious girl. He gripped his fist tightly before he jumped off the ledge and onto the Gigapede's back and started to attack it's head.

* * *

><p><em>Makoto... Makoto, wake up.<em>

Makoto fluttered her eyes opened. She sat up and realized that she was something comfortable and soft.

"Huh?" The brunette looked down. '_A bed?'_

"Where am I?"

She looked around and saw nothing but darkness the large canopy bed with light green curtains drawn. She guard went up. The green eyed girl crawled to the edge of the bed.

"Where am I?" Makoto repeated, but louder.

_Good. You're awake._

Her eyes scanned the darkness. '_That voice again...'_

"Show yourself!"

_I'm right here._

A flash of white blinded Makoto. The flash faded away and she opened her eyes again to see a room unknown to her. The huge canopy bed stood against the wall on the south end of the room. To the left side was dressing panel decorated with flowers with a black background. To the right of the bed was stained glass doors that lead to a balcony. Not far from the balcony entrance was a burgundy colored vanity. On the other side of the room was a desk with a papers strewn across it.

Makoto took in her surroundings. Somehow the room she was in was so familiar to her.

_Do you remember this room?_

The brunette nodded. She opened her mouth and spoke before it was too late. " Kind of."

The voice chuckled before speaking up again. _That's good to know._

Another flash of light had appeared, but it was softer to the brunette's eyes. When the light dissipated, a young woman who no older than twenty-five stood not from the canopy bed. She had long, wavy black hair that stood against her ivory skin. The color of her eyes mirrored that of Makoto's. The young woman before her had on a pale green and white dress in a similar fashion that of the long deceased Queen Serenity.

Makoto kept staring at the woman before her. She was deeply familiar to her that it almost scared her. In an instant, memories of the Silver Millennium -ones that she has not seen before- rushed through her. A couple of tears slid down her check when the memories ceased.

The young woman rushed over to Makoto. "What's wrong?"

"It's just... I'm sorry that I didn't remember you, Mother."

Her mother wrapped her arms around her daughter. "It's alright. I know that you do not have all your memories back." She hugged Makoto tighter. "But you'll get them back. As well as your lost abilities through the trials you must encounter."

Makoto looked up to her mother. "What do you mean?"

"These Trials are for you to regain the abilities you have forgotten in order to rescue the Moon Princess. You are not powerful enough to rescue her as you are now." She watched Makoto frown, but continued on. "In order to rescue her you have face your memories to regain what was lost."

Makoto nodded. She looked away from her mother's eyes. "I fought someone that I haven't seen in a long time... That was one of my trials wasn't it."

The once Queen of Jupiter nodded sadly. "Yes."

"But why Joe of all people!"

"I assume that he was an important memory to you. Your trials come in the form of your most important memories."

That much was true. Crane Game Joe was a very important memory to Makoto. He was the very first enemy she had ever encountered from the Dark Kingdom. If it was not for him, she would have never to get to realize that she was Sailor Jupiter, the past reincarnation of a Kingdom long forgotten. Or her destiny as Sailor Senshi. And her fate as a Sailor Senshi.

"So I have to fight my memories in order the bring Usagi-chan back home, right."

"Correct."

Makoto left her mother's embrace and stood up. "Alright, then. I'll face these trials. Anything to rescue the Princess."

Her mother smiled at her. "That's my girl. Ready to take on anything."

The brunette grinned back. She was about to say something else when her room started to fade. "What?"

"Looks like our time is up." The Jovian Queen said with much sadness in her voice. "Until we meet again, Makoto."

Makoto stretched out her arm trying to reach the fading woman.

"WAIT!" A flash of white enveloped around her.

"MOTHER!"

* * *

><p>"Hey!"<p>

Dante shook her the unconscious female's shoulders. He had defeated the Gigapede when a green light caught his eye. He jumped and Air Hike to where the girl was. To his dismay, she was still in the same position he had left in her in.

"Damn it." the white haired male gripped the brown haired girl's shoulder harder. "Wake up!"

Sailor Jupiter let out a light groan. She lifted her head slowly as her eyes began to open. She blinked a couple of times as eyes regain their focus.

"Good. You're awake." Dante said letting go of her shoulders. He stood up.

"What happened?" Jupiter asked.

The white haired demon hunter extended his arm to her. " You fainted."

The green eyed senshi took hold of his hand and he pulled her up. '_That's right..' _

The demon, Gigapede had sapped away energy and left feeling so weak, she fainted. Then the dream meeting with her mother from her past life.

"Yeah, that's right." she said once her feet.

"You alright?" he asked trying to suppress his concern for her.

The thunder senshi nodded."Yeah. I'm fine now."

Dante looked straight into her eyes and saw the same fiery determination he saw earlier. "Alright, then."

The blue eyed male turned on his heel and began walking with the brunette following him out the Giantwalker Chamber.

The next room was considerably smaller than the last room, but it came with a price. There was no other way out. Sailor Jupiter was annoyed with the outcome until something caught her eye. She made her way over to the small alcove to her left. A type of [Astronomical Board] sat there. She picked it up.

"Think we need this?' She asked flashing the item.

The white haired male turned to her, with his arms behind his head. "Probably. Seeing that there's no other way out."

"Right." The green eyed soldier walked back to the entrance. She pressed her hand on the door, but it would not budge. Not in the slightest.

"Oh shit." the brunette muttered in her native language.

Dante turned to her once more." Problem?"

Sailor Jupiter looked at him. "Door won't open."

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

The blue eyed devil dropped his arms to his sides and headed for the tall burgundy door. He pressed his hand against the door, with force. But the door would not move.

'_Sparky was right.'_

"Tch."

"See?"

"Nothing that a good kick won't fix."

The green eyed female rolled her eyes.

"Great." she said with her voice filled sarcasm.

The white haired male walked to back of the room and charged his way his way over back to the door, sending a kick in mid air. He was confident that his kick would do the trick.

Only it didn't.

The thunder senshi sighed and glanced at her male partner. She kind if knew this would happen, but at the same time, she was hoping for his kick would work.

The look of surprise was all too evident on his face when his kick did not work and they always did. '_Fine then._'

He whipped out his dual custom pistols, and aimed at the door in front of him. Until someone else voice other than than his or the girl with him interrupted him.

"Yoo hoo!"

Both teens had the exact same though running though their heads. '_Who the fuck is that?'_

The white haired teen looked over his left shoulder and caught a glimpse of some guy in a ridiculous purple clown outfit.

"There's no need for violence, devil boy."

Dante glance at Sailor Jupiter, whom nodded in response.

The tall brunette let the electricity form in her palms, narrowing her eyes at the closed door.

"Ah, what do we have here? One of the legendary Sailor Soldiers?"

Sailor Jupiter glanced down to see that absurd looking clown bend down near her with her green mini skirt lifted up using golden scepter. Her brows began to twitch. The purple clown began to wave her skirt up and down.

"Sailor Jupiter no less. You might want a longer skirt if you don't any of the boys catching any glimpses, hmm?"

'_Damn. I knew she had nice legs but a camel toe, too! This is just making my day even better.'_ Dante thought with a perverted smirk.

The ball of her lightning disappeared in Jupiter's hand as she attempt to kick the clown in the face, but he dodge her attack. With an angry, flushed face Sailor Jupiter faced her white haired companion.

"What are you waiting for! Hurry up and open the damn door."

"Fine." he agreed with a slight disappointed tone. He re-aimed his guns at the door again.

"Wait, wait, wait."The purple clown interrupted once more. "Better listen what others have to say lad and lassie."

The blue eyed devil hunter put his arms down, much to Jupiter's disappointment.

"This tower here is very sturdy." The foolish looking clown tapped his scepter on the door twice. "You see. Your tricks will do no good."

He turned to the devil hunter. "No good!"

Dante aimed Ivory at the clown's long nose, flattening it. "Zip it, or I'll pierce that big nose."

'_Please do' _Sailor Jupiter prayed.

The purple clown stared at the barrel of his silver gun. "That could be a problem."

He removed himself from the barrel, grabbed the sailor senshi and pushed her towards the devil hunter. The absurd looking clown put his head between the two.

"Just hear me out. You two got nothing to lose, right?"

Both teens rolled the eyes and sighed.

The clown removed himself, took a step and bow.

"My name is Jester, and I know a thing or two about this place." He pointed to the strange contraption by the door. "That thing there is power generator for this entire sector."

The pair looked at each other then returned their attention back to Jester.

The clown strolled to the mini generator.

"In order to open the door, you need to apply a little **_SOMETHING _**to it first. Do you know what **_THAT_** is, kiddies? Or is that too difficult for the both of you?" He let out a mocking laugh towards the unlikely partners.

Both of felt offended and annoyed at the purple clown prick. Sailor Jupiter clenched her fists so hard that lightning crackled around it. Dante, on the other hand, crossed his arms and firing at the clown's feet.

"Get to the point. Or do you wanna keep on dancing?"

Jester danced his way to avoid the gunfire. Once the white haired male stopped, the purple clown fanned himself using his rod. "Actually," the clown said looking up. "I prefer a sword to be my partner."

He bowed again. "May have this dance, my lady?"

Feeling extremely irritated by Jester, the blue eyed male grabbed his sword, aiming to slice him in half. But instead, he hit the generator instead, causing the pair to open.

"Bingo!" Jester's voice ranged out, causing the pair to gaze at the ceiling, seeing him hanged upside down. "**_THAT _**is **_WHAT _**the **_SOMETHING _**is! Remember that, kiddies."

He pointed to the white haired male. "Write it down on your hand if you don't trust your head. Or better yet, why not between her legs!" He mocked again, laughing harder.

Sailor Jupiter's face turned to very deep shade of red. Her brow twitched harder as she flung a lightning bolt at the laughing clown above.

Jester evaded her attack with ease. Dante raise his left arm and fired bullets from Ebony at Jester. The purple clown, once again, danced his way the incoming gunfire, laughing all the while doing so.

The blue eye male fired further and further until Jester could no longer be seen. "I see, thanks." he said putting his gun away.

"You still piss me off though." He took a glance at green clad girl.

Sailor Jupiter held her head down, her dark brown bangs shielding her eyes. She did not want to even a slight glance at the white haired male. She refused to. The brunette felt downright embarrassed. And she had every right to be. From her mini skirt being lifted to the perverted comment that Jester had made before he left.

_'I know he was looking. I know he was looking.' _The brown haired girl repeated in her mind.

"Sparky!"

The green eyed girl made a slight flinched from his call.

"Come on!"

She walked past him without saying a word.

"Camel toe."

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p>::Mission 5: CLEARED::<p>

* * *

><p><strong>And the numbers:<strong>

**(1)**: For those you have not played the game(s) Air Hike is ability in the game that allows the Character jump higher. It's basically a double jump.

**Until next time.  
><strong>


	7. Mission 6

**LET'S ROCK!**

* * *

><p>After their encounter with Jester, Sailor Jupiter could still feel the heat radiating off her face as she walked behind Dante back in to the Giantwalker Chamber, which was darker from the last time they had entered. But none of that matter for the green sailor solider. Never in her life had she felt so embarrassed to the point of wanting to hide her face. Yet at the same time, she wanted give that damn clown a good beat down for embarrassing her earlier. Especially with the white haired male accompanying her.<p>

The tall girl let out a soft sigh. He was another reason that she felt downright embarrassed. It was bad enough that Dante had displayed an excessive amount of flirting towards her already. But now, thanks to Jester, the brunette knew that his teasing was not to going to stop any time soon.

"What's the matter, Sparky? Cat's got your tongue?"

Sailor Jupiter felt her fists shake in anger, glaring at the blue eyed male as he turned around to face her.

'_Call me __**Sparky**__ one more time and I'm shoving a lightning bolt up your ass.'_ She threatened in her mind.

"I already had enough from that God-forsaken clown. I don't need any more from you."

The blue eyed devil hunter shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. You're the one with the camel toe. Sparky."

The brown haired girl screamed out in frustration. "I give up with you!"

She was about to storm off when she felt him grab one of her wrists. The brown-haired girl turned to him, irritated. "WHAT?"

The tall white haired male motioned his head to look ahead. Jupiter burrowed her brows in slight confusion. She turned around behind her and saw something that was not there before.

A tall, stone fountain stood a few feet away from where the two stood. Stone footless gargoyles statues surrounded the structure the fountain, four in fact. Each of the four statues faced a different direction – front, back, left and right. On top, was the bowl of the fountain, held by the wings of all four stone statues. Inside the bowl, were four outlets for the water. They were modeled after human skulls with rib-cages attached under them. Each outlet had also faced in the same directions as the four gargoyles.

The brunette senshi blinked. Her body was starting to tense up.

"That wasn't there before." She pointed out as felt Dante let go of her wrist. The pair of teens walked to the stone fountain when a familiar voice echoed throughout the chamber.

"Thanks for destroying the lock for me, devil boy! And welcome to hell!"

Inside the fountain, blood started to pour out from the eye sockets of the four stone skulls. In a matter of seconds, the red liquid had filled up to the rim of the bowl, threatening to spill over.

"Please accept my gift. Don't be humble, just take it. After all the three of us are buddies now, aren't we?"

Jester's obnoxious laugh filled the entire chamber as more blood seeped out of the eye sockets, causing the blood in the bowl to spill over. Long trails of blood covered the bowl and began to seep on to the stone creatures. As more the red liquid covered them, their eyes began to glow an eerie looking green color. Once the thick liquid covered their entire forms, the stone gargoyles broke free from their fountain prison, causing it break in to pieces. The once stone statues had translucent bodies, able to see the thick red liquid flowing through them.

Sailor Jupiter found herself rolling her eyes. She knew something was up, but did not expect anything less from the purple clown they met a while ago.

'_Yeah, some gift_,' she thought with some irritation. '_You damn demented clown.'_

"Tch. Blood-goyles."

The thunder senshi made a glance towards Dante, who looked just as irritated as her. She looked back to the demons coming near them.

"Blood-goyles, huh?" she repeated. '_Suits them.'_

"Do yourself a favor and just strike them down."

Jupiter nodded. All four Blood-goyles had surrounded the two teens. One of the translucent devils had locked their eyes on the green eyed female. It began to circle itself around and then went straight for her.

The white haired devil hunter, standing beside her, grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her behind him, causing the incoming devil to miss her. Another winged demon decided to do the same thing. It backed itself away from the two and circled itself around before heading towards the green eyed brunette. The white haired male pulled out his sword from his backside and threw it into the air hitting the three devils above them. His sword fell back in to his hands just in time to hit the Blood-goyle aiming the girl behind him. He hit the wing of devil making it go off course and slam in to the wall behind them. The three remaining demons started to circle around the pair, squawking in anger.

"Well, isn't that special?" the blue eyed male observed, his voice dripping in sarcasm. "To be honest, I was expecting something a little better than this."

He looked over his shoulder, taking a glance at the girl behind him. "Ready?"

A flash of light caught his eye, causing him to turn his attention back to the front. He saw that one of the Blood-goyles fall to the floor back in its stone form. Another lightning bolt came crashing down, shattering the two frozen demon into pieces. The remaining demons squawked even louder as more Blood-goyles were arriving.

The green eyed female stepped away from her partner. "Does that answer your question?"

No words were needed after that. The white haired male pulled his lips into one of trademark smirks as pulled out his signature twin guns and began shooting the incoming Blood-goyles. The brown haired girl, on the other hand, remained behind. The antenna extended up from her tiara while the emerald embedded in it started to glow. Flickers of lightning started to trace around her antenna. The demons hovering above started to squawk louder and circle around her. Her lips were forming into a smirk as well as the lightning started to flicker wildly around the antenna.

"So… who's wants to go first?" the brown haired senshi taunted.

The remaining three devils headed straight for her. Jupiter rolled to her right, avoiding their attacks. She blindsided one of the winged devils by sending down a lightning bolt, turning in back in to its original state. The tall female sent down another bolt, breaking it into pieces.

The other two Blood-goyles ganged up on her and flew straight towards her. The brunette dodged the incoming attacks again, this time by rolling to her left side. When she looked up she saw one of the demons split into in two.

"You are kiddin' me?"

She was about to send more electric bolts down, when she saw all three head straight at her. The brunette leaped out of the way, just in time, but barely.

"Shit," Jupiter swore under her breath. "They're getting faster."

Once again, the translucent demons lunged towards her. The green eyed senshi avoided their attacks once more. She was starting to get frustrated. Out of her frustration from all the dodging, she grabbed the tail of the last Blood-goyle. She spun it around in circles a few times, before letting go, straight it the other two demons. When all three were knocked down, the green eyed senshi sent multiple lightning strikes, each transforming them back into their statue forms. She, then, added more consecutive strikes breaking each stoned Blood-goyle shattering them into pieces.

Sailor Jupiter wiped the imaginary dirt from her hands. "Hmph."

She looked at Dante, who just finished taking out his last demon. However, their victory was short-lived as more angry squawks were heard. Both teens glanced at each other for a brief moment before sighing. Yeah. It was some gift Jester gave them.

* * *

><p>Once all the Blood-goyles were destroyed, a portal appeared via smoke and lightning. The thunder senshi looked over to the whited haired male, who gave her a 'Don't-look-at-me-just-go-with-it' look on his face. She frowned a bit in response. She turned her attention back to the newly appeared portal.<p>

The green eyed female walked over to the portal entrance. She took a deep breath as she heard her companion's footsteps draw closer to her. She was about to step inside, but instead met with a force field. The contact with the force field sent her crashing into Dante's arms. She blinked rapidly.

"What the hell!"

To further anger the green senshi, Jester's laugh echoed again throughout the darken chamber, as if he was mocking her.

"Tch. Damn it." The green eyed senshi swore, stepping out of the white haired male's embrace. She frowned.

Dante, on the other hand, stepped near the portal entrance. He looked over his shoulder. "Try not to disappear. I'm not in the mood to look for two people."

'_Idiot_.' Sailor Jupiter thought, glaring at him. "And I'm not the mood to wait, so hurry up."

He turned around and smirked at her before disappearing into the portal.

Jupiter rolled her eyes. She sat down on a nearby piece of rubble and rested her head in her hands. "Great. More waiting."

* * *

><p>A few minutes had passed and still no sign of the white haired devil hunter re-appearing. The green eyed girl tapped her foot on the ground to a made-up tune with her head tilted against her left hand. She let out a deep sigh.<p>

"I wonder how many minutes have passed since that idiot left?" she thought aloud. The green eyed girl looked down at her right wrist where she placed the special wrist watch that Setsuna lend her. Unfortunately it was hidden along with her civilian clothes.

'_If only that watch would tell time.'_ The thunder senshi sighed again.

Not too far away from her, she heard the seal on the exit out the room break. She turned her head to her right and watched the remainders of the red seal dissipate. The tall brown haired girl got up from her seat and stretched, trying to shake off the numbness. She walked away from her spot to glance at the tall doors, high above her.

Just as the brown haired girl walked away, the portal re-appeared and Dante stepped out. He looked around, only to find the girl not waiting for him.

"Damn. Where did that chick go?"

He walked ahead and saw the brown haired girl with her back turned to him again. His signature smirk appeared on his lips. "Too easy."

The blue eyed demon hunter was about to sneak behind her, pulling the same trick he used before, until he heard her speak.

"Finally." He watched her stretched her arms up. "I wonder if that that idiot came back yet?"

Dante folded his arms with his smirk still present. '_So, I'm an idiot, huh?'_ he repeated. '_Time to teach Sparky a lesson._'

Out of nowhere, Sailor Jupiter felt hot breath tickle the left side of neck, which happens to her sensitive side. The sensation went down her spine, causing the tall green eyed girl to stick her chest out. She quickly stepped away from the source and turned around.

"Will you stop that!" she cried out. The green eyed girl just about had enough with the white haired male's constant flirting towards her.

Dante chuckled at her reaction and flicked her forehead. "That's what you get for calling me an idiot."

Sailor Jupiter rubbed the sore spot on her forehead, glaring daggers at him. "That's because you are one, you jerk."

The blue eyed male laughed at her, ignoring her comment. He began to walk up ahead.

"C'mon." he called over his shoulder.

The green eyed brunette continued to glare at his retreating form.

"You're such a jerk." She muttered before catching up to him.

The pair left the Giantwalker Chamber and backtracked to the Chamber of Echoes. Once they were back in the lobby of the demonic tower, the green eyed senshi took out the [Astronomical Board].

"I wonder where this goes?" she wondered aloud.

The white haired male turned his attention to his left and saw some kind of pedestal on the next level. He took the item from out of the girl's hands and went up ahead.

"Hey!" she called out, angered by his sudden actions.

The white haired male just continued walking, ignoring her. The green eyed female pursed her lips to the side, frowning. She closed her eyes, letting out a sigh.

"Damn it." The green eyed female swore before following him. She watched the devil hunter walk further away from and jumped onto the next level.

"Damn, he's fast." She noticed but was still quite irritated.

Jupiter caught up to the blue eyed male. She was about to take out her frustration out on him when she noticed large clock gears rotating in sequence in the gigantic stained glass window, high above her. She slowed her movements until she came to a full stop, watching the gears slowing down in their spins until it eventually came to full stop. Seconds later, the tall brunette felt some rumbling. The rumbling was short lived.

"That… was odd." She said. She continued walking up the pathway until she saw Dante waiting with his arms folded. He turned to her.

"Took you long enough."

The thunder senshi rolled her eyes, ignoring his comment. "So what now?"

"We go back down."

"What? Why?"

Instead of answering her, the blue eyed male walked to the edge of the pathway. He turned to her again. "C'mon."

Before Sailor Jupiter could protest, he grabbed her wrist, pulling her close to him. He picked her up and jumped off the ledge. They fell down a couple of levels, before the white haired male used his Skystar (1) ability to land. Once he landed on his feet, he set the green eyed brunette down. As soon as she was on her feet, Jupiter punched his shoulder, hard.

"What the hell?" she shouted with her face flushed for more than one reason.

"I said we were going back down."

"Yeah, but did we have to jump off like that?"

"Walking takes too long."

The green eyed girl sighed, heavy in frustration.

The white haired male began walking ahead of her. "C'mon. We don't have all day."

She followed him without a choice.

A few moments later, she broke the silence. "So, uh, why are we back down here?"

"This." The white haired male demon hunter threw a model of an ancient weapon called the [Vajura] at her. "Hold on to it."

She caught the weapon model in her hand with ease. Immediately, after catching it, Jupiter felt how light the spear felt. "A spear?"

"Too light for a spear."

"I noticed. So why do we need it?"

The blue eyed male started walking back down passing her. "We need for it to do something."

The thunder senshi watched him pass her with confusion written on her face. "Which is…?"

She watched him walk further down the path when he turned around.

"Come on, Sparky! We don't have all day." He shouted back before leaping down to the lower platform.

The thunder senshi gripped the [Vajura] tight in her hands, narrowing her forest colored green eyes. "God damn him and that stupid nickname!"

Deep down, she wanted nothing more than to shove a lightning bolt up his ass and call it a day. But unfortunately as much as she wanted to, she could not. Sailor Jupiter needed his help for finding her princess. Although between his constant flirting with her and him using that nickname he gave her, she was not sure how much more she could take. The brunette took a deep breath to calm herself down. No, she could not waste her energy on Dante. All she needed was to rescue Usagi and bring her back home. But there was one that bothered her.

'_How does Setsuna-san know him?_' the brunette could not help but wonder. She loosed her grip on the ornament and sighed.

'_I'll ask Sets later when Usagi and I return back home. I doubt that idiot would tell me.'_

Sailor Jupiter walked to the edge of the platform and leaped down. She rose from her feet and walked to where Dante was. The brunette frowned a tiny bit when she realized that he was standing to the blue door he had kicked open earlier.

"Here again?" she asked, walking near him.

He glanced down at her, raising his brow at her. "Yeah, so?"

"Nothing, just…"

"Alright then." The white haired male cut her off and entered through the door.

"Hey!" she called out to him, before she caught up to him. '_He better knows what he's doing or I really am going to electrocute his ass._'

The two teens traveled up the familiar short stairwell up to another semi-broken door the tall blue eyed male had kicked down earlier. They were back in the room, known as the Living Statue Room, where they fought the Enigmas and Hell Lusts.

'_I wonder why we came back here._' The brown haired girl wondered. She gazed upwards to the cage she saw earlier for a few moments.

'_Is that why we came back?_' Sailor Jupiter thought as she watched her blue eyed partner walk past her and headed for the small flight of stairs to the next floor. She walked behind him.

'_That has to be it._' She concluded.

They went up the short flight to the second floor and walked to the alcove behind the steel cage to find a crank for the cage.

"Pass me that." Dante ordered as he stepped near the crank.

"Okay." The green senshi replied. She handed over the [Vajura] to him.

The blue eyed male took the weapon shaped ornament and stuck it between the two gears of the crank. Jupiter looked her shoulder to see anything happen. It did not. The steel cage was still holding the item and the pedestal hostage. She turned her attention back to the male in front of her, who grunted in frustration. He kicked the crank hard, causing it to move. The cage had lifted up, removing its hold both the item and pedestal.

The tall white haired male climbed up the steps leading to the item, a blue and grayish orb, resting on the pedestal. He grabbed the item, known as the [Soul of Steel]. He turned to the female below and threw the orb at her.

"Hold onto that."

The brown haired girl catches the [Soul of Steel] in her hands. She looked at him annoyed.

"Why do I have to hold onto it?"

"I already said you have to be some kind of use to me."

Sailor Jupiter glared at the blue eyed male. "What makes you think I'm _**your **_servant?"

Dante climbed down the steps with a smirk forming on his lips, getting closer to her. "You want to rescue your friend, right? Then shut up and hold that."

Jupiter glared harder at him. "What the hell. I told you that I'm not anyone's-"

She cut herself off when she saw the overly familiar red seal barricading both exits out. Her brows buried into a deep frown.

"Shit. Should have known."

In the corner of her eye, she saw the statues coming to life, becoming their demonic alter ego, Enigmas. To make matters worse, she heard the groans of the Hell Gluttonies down below.

"Take care of them down below." He ordered.

"Huh, wait!" She cried out.

Her protest was made useless as she watched him run towards the Enigmas, pulling out Ebony and Ivory in the process. She saw flashes of light as the bullets pierce through the Enigma's stoned bodies. The green clad senshi put away the item where her henshin laid hidden. She saw gusts of sand try to hit her, but failed. She walked towards to the crank and took a deep breath.

The green eyed senshi took a running start and jumped off the platform. She turned her body to flip once, leaving her left leg extended and slammed her foot down with electricity swarmed onward on one of the Hell Gluttony's head. The impact made the Gluttony fall flat on its face, making a dent on the floor. She landed both feet on the back of the sand demon. In the next moment, she made a ball containing a very high number of voltages and slammed it into the head of the fallen Hell Gluttony. The voltage contact caused its head to explode, causing its body to turn into sand.

Jupiter looked up to see two more Gluttonies approach her. The emerald embedded in her tiara started to glow as the girl's lips formed into a smirk. She lunged straight to one of the Gluttonies. It was to open its mouth to use its sand- spray attack, but she drove her right fist, surrounded by lightning, straight in to its jaw. The sand- spraying demon flew to a nearby wall, dropping its scythe. With no hesitation, the green senshi of thunder picked up the weapon and went straight for the other Hell demon.

It, too, was about to open its wide mouth when Jupiter used the scythe to slice the devil in the middle, turning it to sand. She turned her attention back to the other Hell demon, which was bracing itself to use the sand spray attack. She rushed over and slice the sand devil up, splitting it two. The two halves turned into piles of sand before they hit the floor. She watched the scythe in her hands turned into sand as well, but that did not concern her. What mattered to her was the fact that her body knew how to use the scythe.

'_What the hell is going on?_' she thought to herself. '_How did I know how to use it?_ _Does it have to do with the Silver Millennium?_' She looked down at her hands.

A gunshot snapped the senshi of thunder out of her thoughts. She turned around to see a Hell Gluttony turned into sand. She looked up to Dante with his arm extended with a trail of smoke coming out from the barrel of _Ivory. _He put his gun away and jumped down from the second floor platform. He walked up to her.

"You alright?"

Sailor Jupiter looked up to see a look of concern in his eyes, which she noticed that he was trying to hide. She nodded in response.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

For some reason, her reply did not sit well with him. He frowned a bit as his concern had turned into a look of skepticism.

The brown haired girl noticed the change in his features. "Don't give me that look. I said I'm fine."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want." With that the brown haired girl headed out the room, passing the semi-broken door.

"Well, fuck…" the blue eyed male said to himself, before leaving the room as well.

"He's a pain in my ass." Jupiter said to herself as she re-entered the Chamber of Echoes. Upon entering the lobby, she noticed something glowing on the floor.

"Hm?"

She jumped down to get a closer look, but stopped short when she seen her white haired partner walk in.

"Down here!" she called out to him.

The blue eyed male saw her and jumped down below. He walked up to her standing next to a glowing red platform.

Jupiter smoothed the bottom of her green sailor skirt and bended down.

"So… what do you think it's for?" she asked, her eyes glancing up to her partner.

"Only one way to find out." He said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Sailor Jupiter made a silent gulp when she seen the glint in his blue eyes. '_I don't like that look in his eyes._'

Out of nowhere, Dante grabbed her arm and pulled her up. He pulled her closer to him and picked her up.

"Put me down!" The thunder senshi cried out in surprise. Her face was starting to turn pink.

"Stop complaining." He ordered.

The white haired male hopped on the glowing red platform. The platform forced his jump to go higher, which caused the girl in his arms to involuntarily wrap her arms around his neck. He smirked at her reaction. When he saw the yellow door from earlier, he forced his body to move towards the left to land on the ledge. Luckily for the both of them, his feet caught the ledge and walked on to the pathway. He set the green eyed brunette down on her feet, only for her to punch his should again, but harder.

"What the hell!" Jupiter yelled, her face still pink. "I could have done it on my own."

The blue eyed devil hunter shrugged his shoulders. "Just helping you out."

"I don't need your help."

"Yeah, says the girl who needs _**me **_to help rescue her friend. You say that now."

The green eyed senshi let out a sigh filled with irritation.

"You conceited jerk." She mumbled before heading through the yellow door.

Dante stood there with his arms folded, his smirk still present. He enjoyed teasing her. Her reactions were always so amusing to him. If anything, he enjoyed her company just for the sake of flirting with her. He looked at the shoulder where she punched him. The brown haired girl had hit him hard, even by his standards. And that was saying something, given his heritage. The smirk on his lips grew wider.

"Damn, she can hit." Of course that made him even more intrigued by her.

Remembering his invitation, Dante went through the door in front of him. He saw the green eyed female bend down on her knees, near where the stairs once were.

"How do we get across?" Sailor Jupiter asked. She took out the [Soul of Steel]. She turned it around, inspecting it.

The white haired male was about to speak when he noticed some watery ripples near the girl's feet, which went unnoticed to her. Suddenly an idea came to him.

"Pass me that."

The senshi of thunder turned her gaze over to him. "Here." She said, tossing the item to him.

He caught the round item and bounce it in his hands. He placed the [Soul of Steel] in his pocket and walked to the edge.

'_What's he planning?' _the brunette senshi thought, eying him as he stepped closer to her.

The blue eyed demon hunter eyed the dark abyss he fell into earlier. He took a step off the ledge and took a couple of steps in the air. He looked down to see that were ripples under his feet.

'_Good to know that I was right.'_

The blue eyed male turned his attention to the green eyed girl, who was standing up with a mixture of surprise and a 'what-the-fuck-did-you-do' look on her face.

"Impressed?"

The look of surprise and shock, that was on her face, turned into a look of annoyance. "You're so full of it." She said, hiding the surprised tone in her voice with annoyance and irritation.

Dante merely shrugged. "Can't please them all, I suppose." He muttered. He walked over to the green clad female.

Sailor Jupiter backed away from him a little bit. "You are _**not **_picking me up again!"

A flash of disappointment appeared on his face, but it quickly vanished. He came closer to her and grabbed her by her waist, pulling her next to him. He smirked down at her.

"Didn't plan on it."

He lowered himself, lifting the brunette up and flipped her over his shoulder. He turned around and continued to walk up the invisible path, leaving ripples in his wake.

"Put me down, damn it!" The green eyed brunette yelled.

"Sure. If you want to fall."

Jupiter took a quick glance at the dark abyss below her. It sure did look like a long drop. Who knows what's at the bottom. She made a deep frown.

"Damn it." She mumbled.

Dante continue to climb up the invisible path until he reached the ledge of the next platform. Once he was there, he sat the female down, expecting her to punch his shoulder again.

Only she didn't.

"What? You're not going to hit me?" he teased.

Sailor Jupiter did not respond back. She just folded her arms and turned her head and gazed elsewhere.

He chuckled to himself at her reaction. "Oh. So you're not talking to me, then?"

Jupiter still did not respond back.

"Can't stay mad at me forever. Gotta talk sometime."

'_Like hell I will.'_ The brunette senshi though, still looking elsewhere.

"Course I do know a few _**good**_ ways to make you talk. At the very least, make you scream."

Sailor Jupiter narrowed her eyes, sending him a death stare, as she got his reference.

His trademark smirk began to show itself again. '_Damn, she looks hot._'

And that part was true (at least in his eyes). Her death glare made her more attractive to him. Added with that short skirt of hers as well. Yeah, today was definitely going to be one of his favorite days. Nothing wrong with a girl who kicked ass and looked good while doing so.

"You're an asshole." Jupiter spoke, breaking her silence.

"See? I got you to talk." He pointed out. "Although, not the way I intended."

The brunette senshi glared harder at him, making a small grunt. "Just shut up so we can move on."

"Yeah, whatever." The white haired male said as he put the orb in the hollow place in the wall.

As soon as the [Soul of Steel] was placed inside the depression, it reacted immediately by radiating a bright glow. When the light faded, the wall sunk in to the ground revealing a hidden door.

The two of them entered through and found themselves walking down a curved stairwell leading them to a large room with another platform elevator in the back of the room.

'_Another elevator, huh?'_ Jupiter said to herself.

She hopped on the platform watching her blue eyed partner strike the Sanskrit emblem embedded in the wall nearby. Once all the flames were lit, he hopped on the elevator and it lifted them up. Silence had, once again, accompanied them as the platform rose further upwards. The inside of Jupiter's ears began to ring a bit the further they went up.

She touched the tip of her right ear. '_Great. My ears are ringing. I wonder what's waiting for us.'_

"Hey, Sparky."

"Jupiter rolled her eyes. "What."

"Why was your friend kidnapped?"

The brunette was surprised by the seriousness of his question. It threw her off a bit. She blinked.

"She was kidnapped because of her crystal." She answered once she got over her initial shock.

The white haired male raised his eyebrow at her, giving her a 'what-the-fuck' look

"A crystal." He said. His sarcasm was all too evident in his voice. . "Okay… If that's the case, why not just take from her?"

Jupiter shook her head. "It wouldn't work for them. Usagi is the only one who can use the crystal to its full potential."

"For whatever reason that is, until she's no longer of use for them." The blue eyed devil hunter concluded, knowing the identities of the brunette's friend's kidnappers.

Jupiter shook her head again.

"No. I'll rescue her before that happens. I have to." She said with determination in her voice.

'_Or else Crystal Tokyo won't happen, if I don't._' She wanted to add, but decided against it.

Soon, the elevator came to a full stop. Jupiter walked off the platform first, heading outside. She looked up to the night-time sky, watching the dark, thick, clouds pass by the enlarged full moon.

'_A storm's coming…'_ The green eyed female thought.

She could feel the electricity bounce off the clouds and into her fingertips, letting it flow throughout her entire body. If she was back home, this will calm her, but not this time. Her body was too tense to be calm. Too much was at stake at the moment. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She held her breath for a few moments then drew a long a long exhale. She re-opened her eyes.

'_That's right. The other things I can worry about later. I need to focus on rescuing Usagi.'_

The green eyed female felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around. "Hm? What is it?"

The blue eyed male outstretched his palm. "Here."

Jupiter reached for the Vital Star in his hand, but this one looked bigger than the last one she had. She looked up at him, her head tilted in confusion.

"Just in case." He said before walking ahead.

Jupiter watched him leave her behind and then set her eyes down at the inside of her palm. A small smile curved on to her lips as she grasped the Vital Star in her right hand. She put the green star shaped item against her lips and took a bite out of it. Instantly, her body felt rejuvenated as she ate the Vital Star. Once she finished, she walked down the steps and into a lit alcove. Inside, was a tall burgundy door; their next destination.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah."

The blue eyed devil hunter opened the tall burgundy doors and they entered trough. High above them were large chains stretched across the ceilings. On both sides of the chamber, piles of rubble and human remains were mixed in. At the end of the room was another tall door; their exit out. On both sides of the door were two statue posts, which were just as tall as the door itself.

Jupiter raised her guard as the ringing in her ears started again. She knew that something was about to happen.

The two teen stopped midway in their paths as they looked up to see two sets of eyes gazing down at them from the darkness. The left side had blue eyes while the right side had glowing red eyes.

"Look brother! It's been ages, but we finally have company!" said the shadow with the glowing blue eyes with enthusiasm.

"I see that!" replied the shadow with the glowing red eyes.

"We must entertain our two guests." The blue eyed shadow suggested.

Down below, the two partners had their arms folded against their chests, waiting for their conversation to end.

"You're right!" The red eyed shadow agreed. "We have to gracious hosts!"

"What should we do?" the blue eyed shadow asked.

"How I do know?" the red eyed shadow countered. "We need to come with something."

Down below them, both Dante and Sailor Jupiter had a very annoyed 'what-the-fuck-is-going' look on their faces. Both of them glanced at each other and sighed.

The blue eyed shadow looked down at the two unlikely partners. "Brother, out two guests are sighing."

"**_SIGH?_**" The red eyed shadow said with a confused tone. "What is **_SIGH_**?"

'_You've got to kidding me!' _both teens thought as they paced in the opposite direction of each other.

"Well a **_SIGH_** is when…" the blue eyed shadow try to explain, but was cut off by the white haired male.

"Enough already!" he yelled at the two, aggravated with the useless chatter. "How long are you two going keep going carrying on like this!"

Sailor Jupiter glared up at the two shadows, agreeing with him, because she was irritated as well.

"In case you didn't get the get the hint, I'll spell in out. Your two **_GUESTS_** want to go through." Dante pointed up to the two of them. "Got it!"

The statues started to rumble revealing two headless demons on top. The red and blue eyes, on the other hand, belonged to the heads attached on top of the swords the headless demons were wielding. Each sword and demon was red and blue respectively.

"Our job here is to guard this door!" the blue headed sword revealed.

"That's right!" the red headed sword agreed. "We cannot let you two pass!"

Both head missing demons jumped down from their posts.

"It's about damn time." Both Sailor Jupiter and Dante said at the same time, getting ready for the battle heading their way.

* * *

><p>:: Mission 6: CLEARED::<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Number time: (1)<strong> The Skystar is basically a midair dash in the games.

**Until next time.**


	8. Mission 7

_**Attention**: Due to several reviews I have received, I want to make something clear. **THIS STORY TAKES PLACE DURING DEVIL MAY CRY 3 ONLY!** Nothing in the story deals with Devil May Cry 1, 2 or 4. **Only Devil May Cry 3.** So please, remember that before you post a review. Thank you._

**LET'S ROCK**

* * *

><p>Sailor Jupiter took a deep inhale of breath as she watched Dante make the final blow to the headless twin demons, Agni and Rudra.<p>

'_I thought this would never end._' The brunette admitted, relieved, as the twin swords plunge in to the ground.

The blue eyed male put his sword behind his back. He turned to the tall brown haired girl standing behind him.

"Ready to keep moving?"

Sailor Jupiter nodded. "Yeah, I am."

The two teens were about to continue onward when on the twin swords had called after them.

"Wait!" the blue sword shouted out.

"Yes, wait!" the red sword shouted as well.

The two of them stopped in their tracks. Sailor Jupiter closed her eyes and sighed, exhaling through her nose. She took a glance at Dante, who looked just as exasperated as she did. He took a glance at her before turning around to hear what the swords had to say. The brunette merely shrugged her shoulders.

"We have been waiting for a long time." The red sword disclosed.

"Yes, a very long time!" the blue sword agreed.

'_Waiting, huh? For what?_' Dante wanted to say, but decided to let them continue.

The red sword continued on. "For someone _**stronger **_ than us."

"Someone who can _**control**_ us." The blue sword added.

The red sword introduced himself. "My name is Agni."

The blue sword followed suit. "And my name is Rudra. You shall take us with you!"

"We could be a great help to the both of you!" both twins suggested together.

Dante walked over to the twin demon swords while Sailor Jupiter sat down on a nearby boulder, crossing her right leg over her left. The blue eyed male had stopped near the swords and placed his hand on his chin to think about their offer, which only lasted for a second.

"Okay," He agreed. "But on one condition."

"What is it?" Rudra asked with an impatient tone.

His red twin was also impatient to know what the white haired devil hunter was thinking of. "Name it."

The white haired male pointed to Agni first, then to his brother Rudra. "_**No**_ _**talking**_."

The twins were silent for a moment before speaking.

"Fair enough." Agni agreed.

"As you wish." Rudra complied.

Sailor Jupiter watched the three of discuss the details while she sat in the corner. She sat her right leg down and switched it with her left leg. She sighed heavily. The green eyed brunette had a feeling that her partner would agree in to taking the devil swords along. She also had a feeling that he would show off his new found weapons like earlier with Cerberus.

Although… she was not sure how much that was a good thing or bad thing, but sure enough he did. The green eyed brunette eyed Dante as he grabbed both devil swords and began displaying his abilities with them.

Busts of fire and wind danced around the red and blue serrated edge blades respectively. He spun the blades around him, creating both vortexes of fire and wind around him. He dissipated the flame gusts and whirlwinds surrounding him. He, then, sent slashes of flame and wind across the chamber. When he finished displaying his abilities, his all too familiar smirk appeared, satisfied. Until he heard one of the twins talk.

"Impressive." Admitted Rudra.

The white haired male banged the sides of the heads of both twins.

"_**No. Talking**_." he said to each of them.

"..."

"..."

"Good." The white haired devil said, his smirk appearing once again now that the twin demon swords were now abiding to his condition.

The brunette sitting in the corner, got up and stretched upwards.

"Now, with that's over and done with, can we leave now?"

The green eyed girl left without hearing the blue eyed male's reply and headed for the dull bronze colored double doors, with him following behind her.

* * *

><p>Somewhere further ahead of the unlikely tag team, was a young woman with short brown with dual colored eyes with small scar across her nose walked around, armed with guns and a larger bazooka gun hybrid with her mother's name etched on the handle. The young brunette held her guard up as she wondered through the dark room with the only light source were torches scattered around the large chamber. However, she was not alone. Hell Prides and Hell Lusts were following her every move as they sneaked along the sides, hiding in the shadows. The young brunette carefully strolled though the unknown, dark chamber, taking in her surroundings. When she turned around, a demon one of the Hell Pride demons jumped in front of her.

'_Shit!_' She dodged the slashes until a Hell Lust demon came from behind, entering it's own attacks.

'_Not today._'

With lightning quick movements, she reached for her gun strapped to her left leg and shot both demons at point blank range. Both of them turned into sand instantly.

However, more demons are appearing to continue the onslaught. The young lady turned around and fired a bullet from the front and back, killing more demons of the Seven Hells. She leaned down on her right leg with her left leg extended and fired more bullets, eliminating more demons.

One of the Hell Pride demons escaped her line of fire and proceeded to headbutt the girl with the end of its scythe. The bi- colored girl leaned over backwards, escaping the attempted headbutt. Using her free right hand, she aim her gun at its forehead, and fired at point blank range, turning the Hell demon in to sand. The young woman looked up as another scythe went under her right knee.

'_Persistent, aren't you?'_

She made a cartwheel to her left, escaping more scythes. She aimed her gun and fired a few more shots at the devils heading straight for her. Another Hell Pride had used the bottom its scythe to strike the young female. She saw the incoming headbutt and jumped letting the scythe get stuck in the wall behind her. Another demon, this time a Hell Lust, attempted to do the same thing. She avoided the strike, only to have another Hell Lust try and slash her. She narrowly escaped its slash by leaning her upper body back. A nearby Hell Pride mimicked its red clothed cousin and swung its scythe. The young woman dodged the swing, using her flexibility.

She swung her legs over and sat herself up on the stuck scythes. She crossed her legs over each other, knocking a few demons down in the process. She watched the demons take slow strides towards her.

'_Still want to play, huh? You'll regret seeing my face._'

The young brunette pulled out two large grenades from behind and put her lips into a small, malicious smile. Two Hell Pride devils came into her reach. She slammed the grenades in to their mouth and quickly pulled the pins. She, then leaned her body forward and kicked the two devils, knocking them to the floor. Leaving no time to waste, the brown haired female flipped herself in to the air, avoiding the explosion. The grenades exploded leaving nothing but black swirls of smoke of what was remained of the fallen demons caught in the blast.

As the smoke started to fade, the short brunette spun her body upside down as she killed more demons that survived with each forearm in her hands. One of scythes of the fallen demons had gotten stuck in the wall, making a platform of the gun-toting girl to land on. She squatted down briefly only to see a demon leaping towards her.

She fired off bullets as lean her body back eliminating that Hell Pride, Using her flexibility, she swung herself underneath the scythe and killed off the other demons. the dual eyed colored female flipped her back and launched herself in the air and performed a front pike somersault **(1)**, shooting bullets in the process as she got herself to a higher platform.

She landed on the higher scythe and landed on her left hand and aim her mini machine gun with her right hand. She used her equilibrium to balance herself upside down to shoot down more incoming enemies. One of the Hell demons escaped her line of fire and tried to attack her. She dodged the incoming attack, but fell back down from her height. Her legs caught two scythes, leaving her hanging upside down a few inches above the ground.

The brown haired girl watched the remaining devils, taking their strides towards her.

'_Time to end this._' The determined brunette grabbed her bazooka/gun hybrid strapped to her back and fired the missile inside. The missile detonated the moment it touched the floor. She leaped up several feet in the air, avoiding the blast my inches.

Wisps of spiraling black smoke were all that was left of the remaining demons as she landed on her feet. A small smile, full of satisfaction, had appeared on her lips when she surveyed her work. She readjusted the the large weapon on her back and continue her way to settle things once and for all.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Sailor Jupiter called out. "Did you feel that?"<p>

"Yeah."Dante answered. He felt a light rumble on the floor just a few minutes ago. He also heard it as well, thanks to his sensitive hearing.

'_That was definitely an explosion. Must have been from that motorcycle riding babe from earlier_.' he concluded.

He felt himself smirking a bit. Something told him that he would see her again sooner or later. The white haired male was glad it was the former and not the latter.

Jupiter took a glance at her partner and caught the smirk she was all too familiar with.

'_I wonder what's he smirking about_?' she pondered. '_Does it have to do that rumbling from earlier? Or is it something?'_

All of a sudden, the girl with two different colored eyes with a scar across her nose flashed in the girl's mind. Now that she remembered, that girl was in hurry, almost determined, to get to somewhere.

'_Hmmm...' _Jupiter thought. '_Maybe she's looking for someone as well?_'

The tall green eyed girl stole another glance towards Dante again. '_That must be why he has that look on his face. He wants to see her again._'

For some reason, Sailor Jupiter found herself frowning at that conclusion. With that bi-colored eyed girl from earlier in the devil hunter's mind, it could possibly lessen the flirting her was currently serving her. But... why did it start to bother her, knowing that other girl was on his mind.

Jupiter shook her head lightly.

'_No. I'm just over-thinking this._' She thought. '_Let that girl be on his mind. Save me from his flirting.'_

"Something wrong?"

The tall brunette had snapped out of thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." she began to walk away from him. "Come on. Didn't you say that we still have a long way to go?"

The blue eyed devil hunter frowned at her backside, but followed her anyway.

Jupiter let a sigh escape from her mouth. She pushed opened another set of double doors and entered a chamber called the 'Mute Goddess' Chamber'.

A set of stairs sat before her leading to a platform with a statue with some type of weapon on top. The statue sat directly in the center of the platform. On the three remaining sides of the statue were once a set of pathways leading to different doorways. However, only two of the were still intact - the east stairway and the north stairway. The west path had collapsed in ages past.

Sailor Jupiter walked up to the middle, with Dante closing in from behind. When she got next to the goddess statue, she immediately looked to her right and saw the east exit completely blocked off.

"So much for going that way..." she muttered.

_Mako-chan..._

Jupiter snapped her head to the north exit. '_Usagi?_'

"Hey!"

She turned her body to face the north exit.

_Mako-chan..._

"Usagi-chan?"

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Dante's voice called out.

Sailor Jupiter did not respond back. Her eyes became unfocused as she sprinted towards the double doors of the northern exit. She opened the tall doors and disappeared in to the darkness.

"Usagi-chan.." she whispered in to the darkness.

"Hey!" The white haired male shouted again. "Damn it."

He sprinted to the North exit hoping to catch up to her. He entered the next room called the Chamber of 3 trials, but did not see the brown haired girl. Instead he was met with three doorways. One path in the middle. One path headed left. And the last path located on the right. In front of him were three pedestals that corresponded to the different path. A green pedestal for the right doorway. An orange pedestal in front of the center path and a blue pedestal that lead to the left path. On each pedestal was an inscription, but the white haired devil did not bother to read it. What only concerned him was that the green eyed girl was nowhere to be seen.

"Just fucking great."

Out of nowhere, the devil hunter heard a light, malicious female chuckle, belonging to the Mute Goddess. She stopped her chuckle and proceeded to talk to him telepathically.

_Well this is certainly a surprise. The Son of Sparda traveling with the last remaining line of the Jovian royal family._

The tall blue eyed male raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Jovian?"

The Mute Goddess let another malicious laugh escape.

_If you want to see her again, Son of Sparda, you must complete all three trials. Doing so will grant you a new path. However, if you fail, the Jovian girl will cease to take any more breaths._

"A classic win-lose situation, huh? Tch."

Without much of a choice, the white haired devil hunter decided to take the Mute Goddess' challenge. He decided to take the right path first, also known as the Trial of the Warrior.

* * *

><p>Somewhere hidden in the dark depths, Sailor Jupiter felt her body become numb. She struggled to move but could not feel anything.<p>

All around her was pitch black darkness. The darkness inched its way to the sailor senshi, covering up her limbs until it consumed her. Her eyes closed against the suffocated darkness.

* * *

><p>The half-demon devil hunter, entered the dark room of the Trial of the Warrior. Almost everywhere was dark, save for the few lit up torches that were scattered scarcely throughout the large chamber. He crossed the walkway to the large gray platform when he noticed a small green stone lodged into a wall across the platform. The moment the half-demon had stepped on the platform, a large slab of stone had risen from the ground, sealing the only exit. Another large wall had risen from the ground and blocked the way to the shiny green stone. On both of the walls were Sanskrit emblems embedded, already lit up. Seconds later, Hell Prides teleported on to the platform. As soon as they were summoned, the flames on the two Sanskrit emblems went out, putting the Hell Prides in their Devil Trigger<strong>(2)<strong> states.

"They Devil Triggered, huh?"

A huge smirk appeared on his face.

"Finally. A few enemies to actually keep me busy."

Dante almost expected to hear Sparky's voice, asking him what a devil trigger was. But then he quickly remembered that she wasn't buy his side and that her life was on the line.

'_She's going to find out sooner or later._'

For some odd reason, that did not settle well with him; leaving the girl to find out on her own. Especially when knowing that his older twin brother had kidnapped her friend she was desperately looking for. As well as to find out what he really is.

'_I'll tell her._' he ultimately decided.

He would tell her his well kept secret about his heritage and the identity of her friend's abductor. Maybe then he would find out why she was so hesitant not tell her her name and why she was that strange outfit of hers to look for her friend in the first place. Although he didn't show it, the white haired male was actually curious about her. He knew that she was hiding something from him as well.

One of the Devil Triggered Hell Prides caught his attention and lunged straight at him. He kicked it in the stomach, which sent it knocking into the other Pride demons. Knowing that his attacks would be rendered useless against them, th blue eyed male quickly jumped in to the air and use his ability, _Skystar,_ to get to other side to get to the Sanskrit emblem.

He drew out his sword as he landed and made slashes to the emblem on the wall. Once all the flames were lit, the whit haired devil hunter turned around and backtracked to the other emblem, confusing the Devil Triggered Hell Prides. He landed in front of the emblem and hacked away. When all eight panels were lit on both emblems, the barrier of the Pride's Devil Triggers had faded off, leaving them vulnerable.

Dante immediately turned around and used his three consecutive slashes on a nearby Pride demon. The three slash combo quickly killed the demon. Two more demons headed straight at him. He used two consecutive slashes first, then in quick succession he added three slashes. His five powerful strikes immediately turned the two devils in to sand.

One of of the last two remaining demons leaped into the air with its scythe raised overhead. Dante used Rebellion to send a powerful uppercut and knock the demon in to the other demon to the ground. Leaving no time to waste, he grabbed both his guns, Ebony and Ivory_. _The half-demon began charging his energy through his guns turning them red as the moments went by. Once both his guns were completely red, he pulled the triggers and fired. The bullets exploded on contact against the knockdown demons, leaving wisps of black smoke behind.

Another wave of Hell Prides appeared in the room as soon the black smoke faded.

"More, huh?"

He could the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

Taking more of the offensive, the blue eyed lunged towards one of the devils and used his attack, _High Time_**(3)**, once more, using another powerful uppercut with Rebellion and sent the demon in to th air. He, leaped in to air himself and used his 4 hit aerial move, appropriately named _Aerial Rave _**(3)**, which transformed the demon into sand. He landed on his feet and performed his high speed thrust attack, _Stinger _**(3)**, and sent one of the demons slamming into another. The two fallen demons were about to rise to their feet when the blue eyed devil hunter used his five slashed combo again, effectively killing them off.

However the trial was far from over. Another wave of demons consisting off of four Hell Gluttonies and one Hell Wrath demon.

Dante glared at the lone Hell Wrath, slowly walking towards him, carrying the large explosive over its head. Luckily for him that was still distance away from it. He grabbed his guns and he noticed the Hell Wrath and the Hell Gluttonies had Devil Triggered. He looked behind him and saw the flames had gone out.

"Shit." He swore, putting his guns away and pulled his sword back out.

He turned around and hacked away the eight panel emblem, ignited them by two's and three's. Once all the flames were re-kindle, he jumped then use his _Air Hike _to jump higher and then used_ SkyStar_ to avoid the Hell Wrath. He landed in front of the second emblem and hacked and slashed away.

Moments later, all the flames were ignited once again. The white haired demon hunter turned his body around seeing the Hell demons Devil Triggers disappear. One of the Hell Gluttonies to his left and stretching his mouth open to use his sand blast attack. Dante leaped in the air again and did a quick overhead strike. His _Helmet Breaker _**(3)** move interrupted the Gluttony's attack and sliced it in half. He put his sword away and pulled out his custom made guns and fired off rounds at the only Hell Wrath, watching the detonator glow brighter. He send one last bullet at the Hell Wrath and triggered the explosive to go off, catching the remaining Hell demons in the blast. He put away his two guns and grabbed Rebellion once and slayed the two surviving Hell Gluttonies.

With all four Gluttonies and the Hell Wrath eliminated, another wave of demons appeared. This time the wave was made of four Hell Lusts and 2 Hell Sloths.

The Hell Lusts lunged straight to the lone half-demon; their scythes ready. Dante jumped and performed _Helmet Breaker _**(3) **and canceled out the incoming Lusts attack. Once back down, his strung his moves into a another five hit combo to do some crowd control. He ended his combo with rapid, continuous stabbing move. With one final thrust, two of the three caught in his _Million Stab _**(3)** maneuver were destroyed, while the other one was severely damaged. He did a three hit consecutive slashes, slaying it.

The blue eyed demon hunter went for the last Hell Lust, catching it off guard, and strung together his three slashes once more, killing it. One of the Hell Sloths came towards his right side, with its scythe raised. He dashed quickly behind and used _High Time _once again, launching the Hell demon in to the air. At the same time, one the sanskrit's flames went out, causing their Devil Triggers to activate.

"Great."

He raced over to the emblem in front of him, letting the devil fall to the ground. He chained his moves together, setting off the flames once more. After all eight panels were lit, he dashed to the other side and slashed away the other emblem as well. All eight flames were set ablaze and the half-demon continued his onslaught and killed the remaining demons before the even had a chance.

As the last two devils transformed into nothing but sand, the walls blocking the exit and the green stone had sunk back to the ground. Dante walked over to the small green gem, known as the [Essence of Fighting] and put the item in his coat pocket. He exited out the the trial chamber back to the Chamber of 3 trials and took the center pathway called the Trial of Skill.

The white haired entered a long, dark corridor. At the end of the corridor, his eyes caught something gleaming brightly. He took a step out of the doorway, when he heard and saw metal spikes coming from down the corridor from the ceiling, the walls, and the floor towards him.

Dante scoffed.

"Really? I was expecting something better than this." He said with a slight disappointed tone in his voice.

The blue eyed male stepped forward and raced through the incoming spikes with ease, given his demonic heritage. In no time, he reached the other end and picked up the [Essence of Technique] off the altar. He threw the small gem in the air lightly before catching it in his gloved hands. He put the item in the same pocket with [Essence of Fighting]. In the distance, he heard the loud and annoying squawks of the Blood-Goyles and the groans of the Hell Gluttonites.

The blue eyed male grabbed his two custom designed guns and began firing at the closest Blood-Goyle, turning it into stone. He grabbed his sword and slashed the petrified demon into pieces. Still using Rebellion, he rushed towards the Hell Gluttony coming his way.

The Hell demon stretched opened his mouth, getting his for its sand blast attack. Dante quickly dashed to the side, avoiding the wide blast. He blindsided the Hell demon and combo-ed his moves, destroying it. He ran up ahead until to another Blood-Goyle and another Hell Gluttony.

He grabbed Ebony and Ivory once more and fired more bullets at the second Blood-Goyle. The blood-filled demon turned into stone. He used his speed to get past the Hell demon and hacked away at the petrified demon until it shattered. He blindsided the other devil using _Million Stab_**(3)** technique until it fell in to pile of sand. He headed back to the entrance when another Gluttony blocked his path. It was about to open its mouth but was interrupted by the white haired male's thrust move, _Stinger_. The powerful force of his attack sent the devil into a nearby wall, turning it into sand.

The white haired devil stashed away Rebellion behind him and exited out the the Trial of Skill.

"One more." He muttered as soon as he re-entered the Chamber of 3 trials.

Dante walked down the steps when saw a small green blur caught the corner of his eye. "Huh?"

He turned his head to the right and saw a small child run up the stairs to the last and final trial; The Trial of Wisdom.

'_The hell? A kid?_' he thought. "Hey!"

The small child had flinched in surprise for a brief second before continuing to run up the stairs.

"HEY!" he yelled once more.

The child, however, entered the room, ignoring the devil hunter's protests.

"Shit!" The devil hunter swore aloud before he ran after the child.

He entered the large room of the Trial of Wisdom and saw a little girl in the center of the room with her back turned to him. Her chestnut brown ponytail bounced behind as she looked at the four different doorways, each numbered one through four. The white haired male stepped further in to the room, causing the small girl to turn around.

The small girl looked no older than the age of six, but was tall for her age. She wore a long dark green dress that stopped at her bare feet. The dress had gold colored seems stitched into floral patterns at the bottom. Around her neck was a matching green choker with a small pink rose ornament attachment in the middle. The small girl blinked once then removed her slightly long bangs to reveal more of her striking green eyes.

What Dante immediately noticed was how much the small girl in front of him resembled the strange outfitted girl who was accompanying him.

'_What the hell..'_ were the only words going through his head.

The small green eyed girl tilted her head to the side and blinked. A big, innocent smile graced her features. She, then, ran up to the tall white haired male, pushing him slightly.

"Tag! You're it!" the little girl giggled before she ran through the door numbered '4', on the right.

"What, the. Tch, damn it." He ran after the little girl, going through the door numbered 'Four'.

The blue eyed male entered the next room, but did not see the pint-size brown haired girl. He looked over his shoulder and saw the her stick her head from the doorway of the door numbered '2' on the left. She giggled, then waved at him before leaving.

Dante let out a groan. "Damn it." He said in a irritated tone before following her.

He entered the the next room just to see to catch the tiny girl entering the doorway numbered '3' straight ahead.

"Damn that kid." The blue eyed male before running after her.

In the next room, he saw the tiny six-year-old brunette standing behind a small pedestal with the [Essence of Intelligence] with her head propped in her hands. She grinned at him. A childish giggle escaped from her mouth.

"Thanks for playing with me, Dante."

The little girl let out another giggle before she ran away, disappearing.

'_She knew my name. And she looked exactly like Sparky.'_

The blue eyed male lightly shook his head, not letting it get to him. He walked to the pedestal and picked up the shiny blue gem. He put it in his other along with the other two [Essences]. With all three gems, he exited the Trial of Wisdom.

When he re-entered the Chamber of 3 trials, he heard the Mute Goddess laugh before she spoke up again, telepathically.

_Congratulations, Son of Sparda. You've completed all three trials. A new path will granted to you where the Jovian awaits._

The Mute Goddess chuckled once more before cutting her link off completely.

Dante grunted. "Next time, think of some better challenges."

He left the chamber and went back to the Mute Goddess Chamber. He walked down the stairs and saw a familiar green eyed brunetts sitting in front of the statue, with her knees to her chest. He walked up to her and bended down to her level.

"You alright?"

Sailor Jupiter gave a soft nod. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

The white haired male stared at her for a moment, with different thought racing through his mind, such as what the Mute Goddess had mention 'Jovian'. As well as that little girl apparition who looked identical to the girl before him. He decided to ignore them. He had other things on his mind to worry about.

"Well, what now?" The brunette asked, turning her gaze over to him. "You have an idea on how to get out of here?"

"Yeah." He answered.

Dante extended his hand and pulled her up. He turned his attention to the statue next to them and put the green colored stones inside the holes in the statue. Once all three stones were placed, the gun, named Artemis, placed on top reacted to the stones. It set off a powerful laser that completely vaporized the debris blocking the east exit.

Sailor Jupiter began walking towards the stairway that lead to the east exit.

The blue eyed male stared at the green senshi walking to the exit.

"Sparky."

The brown haired female stopped in her tracks and rolled her eyes.

"What."

"Who kidnapped your friend?"

Sailor Jupiter turned around and stared at Dante, who had a serious expression on his face. She blinked.

"These two guys did." She answered. "One of them was a bald man weird mark on the side of his face. The other one wore a blue trench-coat using a katana."

The seriousness on Dante's face became mixed with anger.

"Did the guy in the blue trench-coat have white hair?"

Sailor Jupiter noticed the change of emotion in his features. Now that she remembered, the one with the katana. His hair was white, as well. She didn't like the direction the conversation was going. It was starting to scare her.

"Yeah..."

Dante narrowed his eyes. "Did he look like this?"

He ran his right hand through his hair. His normal hairstyle became spiked when he finished. He looked at Jupiter with the same look of anger and seriousness still in his eyes.

Sailor Jupiter's green eyes widen with shock and fear as she stared at the uncanny resemblance Dante had with one of Usagi's kidnappers. She was utterly speechless. Too many thoughts were running through her mind all at once.

"How..." was she managed to say.

"Vergil. Older twin brother."

The tall brunette looked at the blue eyed male dis-belief as she watched him re-style his hair back to its original style.

'_His brother! His brother was the one who kidnapped Usagi all along... So, Vergil is his name, huh.' _she thought, letting all the new found information soak in.

She hung her head letting her bangs cover her eyes. She clenched her fist tightly out of anger.

Dante stared at her for a moment. He could not blame her for being angry. After all it was his brother that helped kidnapped her friend. She had every right to be. It was pointless to think other wise. He walked past the tall brunette.

"Come on."

Sailor Jupiter stayed behind with her back turned. Then she remembered a vital piece of information Setsuna had mentioned earlier.

"So, are you're a half-demon, too?"

The white haired male stopped in his tracks.

"Yeah."

The green eyed female closed her eyes and gave a light nod.

"So it all makes sense, then."

He turned to her below with a confused expression on his face.

Jupiter turned around and looked up at him.

"I was wondering why Jester kept calling you 'devil boy'. Now it makes sense." She gave him a small smile. '_That also explains that speed of his.'_

Dante blinked at her. Her acceptance had surprised him. He expected her to lash out her anger at him, but she did not. It's not everyday you hear someone say that they are a half-demon, let alone say that their older sibling had kidnapped a person's best friend. Then again it's not everyday that, he, himself, will reveal his secret to someone he just met that he was a half-demon. For her to willing accept who he is or rather what he is surprised him. A whole lot. It's not everyday you find someone like her, that's for sure. And he thought he was full of surprises.

"What about you?" he asked.

With his secret exposed, he even more curious about the girl before him had secrets of her own. She must have, if that outfit like the one she's wearing.

Sailor Jupiter blinked. "Huh?"

"There must be some reason why you're wearing the ridiculous outfit."

Jupiter turned her head to the side, avoiding his gaze.

The white haired male looked slightly disappointed with her reaction, but waved it off.

"Hey, you know my secret. It's only fair that I know yours."

The brown haired senshi, bit her bottom lip, still avoiding his stare at her. She knew that Dante was right. She _**did **_just learned that hidden fact about him. So it was only fair and justified that she should tell hers, as well. But, she had Usagi's safety to worry about, too.

"But what about-"

He cut her off. "Your friend? Trust me. Vergil won't do anything do anything to her. He needs her alive for something. Besides, we have a score to settle."

Sailor Jupiter looked up to him for a moment, slowly taking in his words.

"You sure?"

Dante nodded.

She closed her for a moment, then re-opened them.

"Promise me that you won't tell _**anyone**_ on what I'm about to tell you."

He saw the serious expression on her face. As well as a some kind of fear in her eyes. And he could not blame her.

"I won't tell."

Sailor Jupiter let out a sigh of relief, but she wanted to make sure that he wanted to know.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, do you want to know?"

Dante folded his arms, looking slightly amused. "What? Trying to back out now, are we? I already said I won't tell."

Sailor Jupiter fiddled with her fingers a bit. "Its just... It's a really long story."

Dante walked back down the steps. At the bottom, he grabbed _Rebellion_ and plunged it into the floor. He, then, sat on the steps with his elbows propped on his knees.

Sailor Jupiter just stared at him.

"You aren't serious..."

He grinned at her.

She sighed. "Guess I don't have a choice then do I?

His grin turned into a smirk.

Sailor Jupiter had sighed again before speaking. "Alright... Let me ask you this. Have you ever heard something called the Silver Millennium?"

* * *

><p>::Mission 7: CLEARED::<p>

* * *

><p>1: A front pike somersault is a gymnastics move where the gymnast (male or female) does a forward somersault performed with knees kept straight.<p>

2:Devil Trigger is a important move/element in the Devil May Cry games that basically turns the main character into their demon forms. Their moves are stronger and whatnot. In later difficulties, enemies can do this too, I assume. Yeah, I never played on DMD (Dante Must Die) Mode. Sue me.

3: All the names with a 3 next to it are Dante's moves in the game. I even put his standard combos in the game, which are appropriately name Rebellion Combo I (3 hits) and Rebellion Combo II (5 hits)

And just to remind you readers, SKYSTAR: is a mid-air dash available when using Dante's Trickster style. And AIR HIKE serves as a double jump in the series.

**Until next time.**


	9. Mission 8

**LET'S ROCK**

* * *

><p>After everything was said from the brown haired girl, Dante just sat there, staring at her. For once, the talkative devil hunter had <em><strong>nothing <strong>_to say. He continued to sit on the steps. letting the information sink in.

When he was younger, he heard briefly on the Silver Millennium from he remembered from being told from his mother and the dark skinned woman, Setsuna Meioh. To be honest, he always thought it was some kind of fairy tale, despite that the girl in front of him and Setsuna had very similar outfits. But with her friend taken and with his brother directly behind her abduction, he could no longer hold that as coincidence nor he could no longer hold that fabled story of Silver Millennium as just as a story, but as the truth. He turned his focus on the brown haired girl.

Her head was turned, looking away from him. Her back was leaning against as the railing of the stairs.

To think that Sparky was some re-incarnated princess destined to protect her kidnapped friend because of her heritage. But with all of her deaths and sacrifices, she has endured and will continue to endure, he saw her in a different light. But somehow knowing this, kind of upset him and he did not know why.

Dante frowned a bit. He knew that she was on a rescue mission, but what happens _**after **_they returned home...

"So, what happens after you find your friend?"

Sailor Jupiter turned to him. "Besides returning home, we'll enjoy what time we have left before Crystal Tokyo appears."

Dante looked at the green eyed female with confusion written in his features. "What the hell is Crystal Tokyo?"

"It's my home in the future. The others senshi, including myself, protect it." Jupiter replied in a casual tone.

The look of confusion turned into a 'what-the-fuck' expression on the devil hunter's face. "And you know this because..."

"Time travel."

The 'what-the-fuck' look was still on his face.

"That's another long story." Jupiter explained.

She was amused with the expression he gave her. It would make her laugh if she told him about Chibi-Usa, Usagi and Mamoru's daughter from the future. The very reason her and others had experience time travel. The little pink haired girl who first came to the past to find way to save her mother who turned out to be Usagi all along. Now she comes occasionally to the past, merely as a vacation. Explaining her alone would give her a 'what-the-hell-are-you-smoking' look from others you did not understand everything prior or be involved in her double life.

Dante's voice interrupted her thoughts with his sarcasm. "I'll bet it is."

Sailor Jupiter gave a light non-committal shrug. "Fine, don't believe. But how else can you explain why Usagi and myself, for that matter, are here?"

'_Even though, technically we're dimension-hopping.'_ She wanted to add.

She did have a point and he realized that. He would _**definitely **_remembered someone running around wearing in such a strange looking outfit, like the green eyed brunette accompanying him wore. If anything, her outfit looked like a Halloween outfit, especially with her long legs. But something irked him. Did her parents know about her double life or that she was missing.

"Okay, fine, but what about your parents. Do they know all about this?" he asked.

Jupiter had stiffen a bit, but a gave a small smile. "I guess they would know by now."

His eyebrows twitched downwards to express the slight confusion he had. "You guess?"

"My parents died in a plane crash when I was younger." She explained.

He blinked in surprise. To think that the girl in front of him was an orphan just like he used to be. He scratched the back of his head.

"...Sorry."

"It's okay." Jupiter replied. "You didn't know. Though I'll admit it does get lonely sometimes since I live alone."

"You live alone?" The surprise in his voice was evident.

She nodded. "Yeah. That's another long story that I rather not discussed."

Dante noticed the hurt in her eyes as she looked to her side.

"I understand." He complied, nodding.

So the both of them had more in common than they realized. Aside from the fact that his brother had kidnapped her friend, but to have similar tragedies and similar living arrangements really surprised the half-demon.

"So you have to wait until this Crystal Tokyo of yours to appear?" he asked getting back on topic.

"Yeah." Sailor Jupiter answered back. "During the last battle we faced, the world where I come from took a harsh beating, so to speak. The only way to we can repair it is to have Crystal Tokyo appear and restore it."

"So your life is under lock and key." He compared.

"My very _**soul**_ is under lock and key." She corrected with a slight bitter tone in her voice.

Hearing her say that had upset him. Almost. But does she regret not having a life of her own. He was curious to know.

"Do you regret it?" Dante asked.

Sailor Jupiter gave him a bittersweet smile.

"No." She replied. "I mean there are times when I do get upset, knowing my dreams and goals won't be accomplished. It's the same with everyone else. The big picture is that while we sacrifice out lives, others can live out there. And we accepted that. Besides, know that we are aware of Crystal Tokyo, I just might open up my very own business one day."

Dante stared at her for a moment. It amazed him how much optimism she has despite knowing everything and that her own future has been taken away from her and will continue to protect her friend until the day she dies.

'_Seems unfair to me, though._'

"Come on." Sailor Jupiter's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Your brother can't wait forever."

She began to walk up the stairs, passing him.

"You got that right."

He got up from his seat on the stairs. He pulled his sword out from the ground and placed it behind his back once more, before following her to the exit out the 'Mute Goddess Chamber'.

* * *

><p>After fighting her way through several stories up, the young woman with short brown hair with bi-colored eyes, sat on a broken slab, reloading her arsenal. Once all of her guns were reloaded and ready to use again, she stood up then re-adjusted the weapon, Kalina Ann, hanging on her back. She took two steps forward when she heard an all too familiar voice.<p>

"Well, well..."

The female demon huntress turned around and aim her gun at the owner of the voice, Arkham.

"You've grown stronger." Arkham acknowledged.

Her eyes gave a cold, hard stare. "Go to hell."

"You point a gun at me? Your own _**kin**_? Your dear _**papa**_?" He mocked as he stared at the barrel in front of him.

The young female gunslinger continued to glare coldly at him. Her hatred for her father, the man she has been searching for, had risen the longer she stared at him.

"The only family I _**ever**_ had was my mother." She said, watching him scowl in disgust as she mentioned her mother. "And she's _**dead**_!"

She fired four shots at her father. When the smoke cleared from her barrel of her gun, the man standing in front was nowhere to be seen. '_What..?_'

"You break my _**heart**_." Arkham's voice echoed as the young brunette pulled another gun from her side, being cautious as she aimed, figuring out his voice was coming from.

"After all, it was _**I**_ who gave your name... My _**darling**_ daughter." His reminded.

The bi-colored gunner looked around to located his voice. When she did not see him on the ground, she pointed her guns upward to see him hanging upside down on a ledge above her head, looking down at her. Just as she was about to pull the triggers, Arkham dropped his red colored book, letting it fall on top her face. She yelped in surprise when the book hit her face.

The moment his book touched her face, Arkham jumped down and grabbed her left wrist in his left hand, while catching his book in his right hand. He flipped her high above his head and threw her over the ledge they were standing on. However that did not stop her.

As she fell, she pulled the triggers and fired multiple times. Most of her bullets missed as Arkham walked closer to the edge. However, the last bullet she fired caught him and brazed his right cheek. He touched the cut on his face, gazing at the blood on his fingers. He peered over the edge watching his only child descend and fade out of his sights. When he could no longer see her, he headed back to where both Vergil and the Lunarian princess, Usagi waited.

* * *

><p>Dante had stopped walking and looked to his left. '<em>Gunshots?<em>'

Sailor Jupiter looked over her shoulder and noticed that he had stopped walking. She turned around to face him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Stay here for a minute." He ordered.

The tall green eyed brunette blinked in confusion. "Huh? Why?"

"Heard something?" He told her before stepped outside towards the ledge that once a balcony in ages past.

Jupiter was about to ask what he heard, but stopped herself. A small sigh had escaped from her.

'_He would have still walked away and not answered anyway.'_ She thought slightly disappointed.

She walked outside and leaned against the wall near her. She folded her arms. Her eyes looked up and saw a white blur falling from the sky.

"What the-"

The white haired male walked to the edge of the broken platform. He looked up to see the other brunette he met earlier, falling head first.

"Well now..."

He stretched his right hand and caught the falling brunette right leg. When the girl realized that she was hanging upside down in mid-air, she aimed both her guns in her hands at the blue eyed male.

'_She's cute, but not as cute as Sparky... Wait. What?'_

Dante immediately rejected that thought and re-focused his attention to the girl hanging upside down from his grasp.

"Well, this is _**my**_ kind of rain." He said with an amused tone. He looked up to darken gray clouds covering the night sky.

"No wonder the sky looks so funny today."

Sailor Jupiter just rolled her eyes at his flirting attempt.

The dual colored eyed female brunette gritted her teeth.

"Let me go!" She seethed, still aiming her guns at him.

He looked down at her with an 'Are-you-fucking-serious' expression. Did he hear her right? They were at least hundreds of the air and she asked him such a ridiculous request.

"Let you _**go**_?" Dante repeated with a chuckle. "But it'd be a waste if you ended up as just a pretty stain."

The female gunslinger gritted her teeth again. She no time to waste on this idiot, especially when he had the nerve to flirt with her. Out of anger and frustration, she pulled the trigger. Her bullet had passed through his head, causing him to let go of her.

Sailor Jupiter watched him lose his grip on the other brunette and fall to the ground. She was about to go to him when she remember that he's a half-demon.

'_Right... He's a half-demon..._' Jupiter thought as she watched him get up from the ground as if it nothing.

'_I wonder if he felt anything..._' She wanted to ask.

"What the hell was that for?" The white haired male shouted in irritation.

'_He's __**alive**__?_' The bi-colored eyed gunslinger thought in surprise as she hung from her weapon, Kalina Ann, that helped her catch her fall.

Dante walked over to edge, clearly pissed off. He glared down at her.

"Here I am trying to help you and you show your thanks by _**shooting**_ at me!"

'_Damn it!_' The bi-colored female pulled her her gun from her side and fired another bullet shooting him in head again,

'_Fuck! Again with this!_' He mentally shouted as he felt the bullet passing through him again.

Down below, the female gunslinger swung herself on top of Kalina Ann with her gun pointed high.

Dante glared at her even harder as the spit the blood out.

"Whatever. Do as you please." He said clearly pissed off and walked to Sailor Jupiter waiting for him.

The brown haired demon huntress lowered her gun as she watched him leave. "So he's a demon, too..."

Sailor Jupiter had her back against the wall, her arms re-folded as she watched the blue eyed male walk towards her, touching the healing wound on his forehead

"I'm beginning to think I've got rotten luck with women." He said after he licked the blood from his index finger before wiping it on the wall.

The thunder senshi chuckled a bit.

He looked at her, still pissed off from being shot in the head. Twice. "What?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that it took you long enough to realized that."

His glare became harsher towards her.

The green eyed girl brunette laughed at his reaction.

Meanwhile below, the other brown haired girl stood up on her weapon, re-balancing herself, when she heard laughter that sounded too feminine.

'_They're two demons?'_ She observed.

Her eyes wandered up to the white haired male devil stood. "So he's not alone..."

Her right hand gripped her gun tighter and frowned. "Doesn't matter. Every demon that I'll encounter must be eliminated."

* * *

><p>"Hey Dante." Sailor Jupiter called out, stopping her tracks when they went back inside.<p>

Dante turned around. "Hm?"

"I know this may sound weird, but..." She looked down for a moment then looked up at to the white haired male. "Did it hurt...?"

He saw the concern in her green eyes, but also a kind of yearning to know more about him. He scratched the back of his head lightly.

"The first time it did. Never been shot in the head before." He answered honestly.

Jupiter was taken back slightly with his honesty. "Oh.. okay."

"Why? Worried about me?" Dante asked, flashing his trademark smirk.

A light pink hint of color had appeared on Sailor Jupiter's cheeks. "What? No! I was just curious is all."

"Right. Keep telling yourself that." He said with his smirk still present. He turn on his heel on continued on his way.

"Come on."

The pink color was beginning to fade. "Idiot."

Both teens went through the door hiding in the corner. Upon entering the room, called the Heavenrise Chamber, Sailor Jupiter cringed st the sight of the glowing red section near the ledge. The same glowing red platform she encountered back in the Chamber of Echoes when Dante lifted up her up out of nowhere and jumped on the platform.

'_Shit. I didn't think I'd see __**that**__ again._' The brunette senshi thought with a sour look on her face.

"Ready to jump down or do you need me to help you with that."

Jupiter shot a glare towards him as a response to his sarcasm.

Dante chuckled at her reaction, seeing the glare he was already familiar with from her. He really did her responses whether with glares or her replies.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged off her glare. He, then, jumped down and descended towards the bottom.

Jupiter frowned as she watched him fall to the bottom. She shook her head before she jumped off the ledge. She landed safely on her feet. She stood up with her forest colored eyes locking with his blue ones. He looked like he had something on his mind.

"What?"

"You know wearing pants won't hurt."

Sailor Jupiter felt her face flush, not out of anger but out embarrassment. She knew her sailor skirt was short and her height did not help either. She always wondered who in their right mind would make girls wear this, especially those of royalty. She needed to ask Setsuna and Ami when she and Usagi returned home.

"Trust me. If I could I most definitely would."

Dante did not know whether that was a good or bad thing to hear. Here was a girl who looked about seventeen or eighteen wearing a ridiculous outfit with a really short mini-skirt, although he knew that it was not her fault to wear it. It was just would create something like that, considering that she was once of royalty. Then again, here a was pretty girl was just little bit shorter than him, wearing a short mini-skirt that showed off her long legs. Attractive ones at that. And he could not complain about that.

"You're staring."

Her voice broke into his train of thought. "What?"

"You were staring at me." Jupiter said with a light pink blush. "Pretty hard, actually."

"Just thinking." He answered quickly, which was partially true. He headed towards the alcove to the way out.

"C'mon. Your friend isn't going to rescue herself." He shouted over his shoulder. '_Shit. Was I that obvious?'_

The brunette made soft sigh. "Yeah, I know." She said before following him.

The two of them entered a circular roomed library. There were tons of bookshelves, from actual cases to being embedded in the walls. Even the alcove leading into the room had shelves stacked with books. On the large circular platform in the middle of the room, were cases filled with books. Inside the actual room, there were statues that shaped similarly to pawns pieces of a chess game, except that it head design on it and two swords crossed over its chest.

Sailor Jupiter walked further and looked around, just gazing at the thousands and thousands of books stashed in this library. '_Ami would have a field day in here. If this wasn't occupied by countless demons._

"Is this all that's in here?" She asked.

She felt disappointed to say the least. The senshi of protection was expecting to be sealed inside with demons pop up, ready to kill the both of them and then walk away when all of them were reduced to sand.

"Afraid so." Dante said, mirroring the same disappointment. He sat on the small steps of the circular platform.

"What a let down." Sailor Jupiter said, still walking around.

She stopped to notice that there was no other exit, except for the one they came through. She sighed. She began walking back to the entrance when she noticed a small glint of light, high above, that caught her eye.

"Hm?"

She walked to the shelve and to the tall shelve with the glint of light. It was too high above her. Even with her height, she still could not get it.

"Shit."

Hey eyes glanced to her left side and saw one of the pawn statues standing beside her. She hoisted herself up onto the statue to reach the shining object.

"What are you doing?"

Sailor Jupiter turn her head to her right side and saw the white haired male sitting down, looking up at her.

"I saw something and I'm trying to get hold of it." She answered in a casual tone.

He just stared, giving her a 'what-the-hell-are-you-serious' stare. A sigh came from him and look elsewhere.

The brunette senshi rolled her eyes and continued to reach for the object.

Dante leaned back slightly let out a sigh of boredom. His eyes followed back to where the brown haired girl was. They traveled up her legs, he deemed attractive, to up her hips and waist. The corners of his mouth pulled into a perverted smirk when he took full notice of her curvy, figure that Sparky had. He, then, went up to the side of her face and just stared at her. He noticed that she really did have a pretty face to match that body of hers. The half-demon shook his head lightly, realizing where his thoughts were leading to.

'_This is what I get for sexually frustrated. I would be at Love Planet __**right now**__, if it wasn't for Vergil.' _He thought leaning forward.

Sailor Jupiter frowned a bit, as she continued to reach for the object. Her frown went deeper when she noticed it wedge between some books.

"Damn it." She grumbled.

Her fingers had brushed against the item, lightly. The brunette pushed her body forward slightly, in a better attempt to grab it.

'_Just a little more...'_ She told herself.

Jupiter pushed herself forward more while gripping on the edge on the other side of the bookshelf to hold herself steady. Her fingers finally grasped part of item that caught her eye. She began to tug on the item, pulling it harder.

'_C'mon..._'

As she pulled, the heavy book guarding the object began to loosen itself. The heavy book started to fall out of its place, aiding the senshi in her goal. The book fell on the floor, catching the blue eyed male's attention.

"Finally." The green eyed girl said, grabbing the item.

She looked down at her palm and saw a medium-sized red glass-type fragment that fitted nicely in her palm. Unfortunately, her gazing was cut short when her foot began to slip, making her lose her balance. Unknown to her, the statue underneath started to awaken, which the demon hunter noticed.

"Oh, crap." Sailor Jupiter said trying to maintain her balance.

Dante grabbed one of her hands and pulled her off the newly awaken demon pawn, only for her to crash down on top of him.

Sailor Jupiter raised herself slightly. She glared downward at the white haired male, who was propping himself on his elbows. He looked up to see the brown haired girl glaring down at him. He glared back just as hard.

"You didn't have to pull me down like that. That wasn't even necessary." She said, gripping the item in her gloved hand.

He was about to reply back when his caught the demonic statue turn towards them and frowned.

She saw him frown and raised her brow in confusion. She twisted her body around to see the demonic pawn.

"Never a break." She grumbled.

His blue eyes wondered down to the young female's busty cleavage in front of him. Thanks to his sexual frustration, the corners of his mouth pushed upward in to his familiar smirk. It did not help either that her white body suit had a thin layer of fabric. He was definitely going to kick Vergil's ass for all the mess that he caused.

The thunder senshi gathered electricity in her hand as the the demon statue hopped closer to them. Brighter and brighter the ball of electricity became before she threw it, reducing the statue into nothing but fallen pieces and dust. She lifted herself up off her unlikely partner. Her forest green eyes wandered down to the red glassy fragment lying in her palm, known as the [Orihalcon Fragment].

"Are you happy now?" Dante asked, brushing himself off.

Sailor Jupiter looked at him and saw that he looked slightly annoyed.

"Very." she replied, knowing that would piss him off.

He just shook his head, annoyed with her sarcasm. He turned around and headed out the only exit out the library. Jupiter stared at the fragment she willed it away and exited out herself.

When she went back to the Heaven-rise Chamber, the senshi of thunder noticed Dante leaning against the wall with his arms folded, standing by the glowing red jumping platform. Her brow twitched slightly.

'_Oh, fuck. That thing again..'_

"Is that the only way out if here?" The green eyed brunette dreaded, as walked to closer to the center.

"You _**really **_didn't notice?" He asked with his arms folded, looking down at her from the platform.

She blinked in confusion.

A sigh came from him and then he pointed upward.

Sailor Jupiter raised her brow before looking up. Her eye twitched when she took notice of red glow. Several of them, in-fact, on each platform that she could see.

'_You have got to kidding me...'_

She turned her gaze back to the half-demon. "There's no other way is there."

His silence was his answer for her.

She slumped her shoulders and gave out a sigh covered with irritation. "Shit."

With no other choice, the tall brown haired girl walked around and went up the stairway leading up to the jumping circle.

"C'mon." said the white haired male moving himself off the wall.

"It's not like a I have choice anyway." she said walking closer to him.

Dante moved closer to the green senshi.

Sailor Jupiter backed away from him. "Whoa. You are not picking me up again."

"It's faster."

"And I can jump on myself."

"And I don't feel like waiting."

The both of them entered a glaring contest with each other for a few minutes before Jupiter gave up and sighed.

"You're way too hard-headed."

"It's part of my charm." Dante replied back with his usual smirk.

"Yeah, some _**charm**_ you have." Sailor Jupiter said, rolling her eyes to counter the small smile she was trying hide. She looked up again, briefly.

"You're not going to fling me over your shoulder again, are you?" She asked, turning her eyes back to him.

"Calm down." Dante said, re-folded his arms. "The only things I fling over my shoulder more than once is my coat and my blade."

"Fine, whatever." was her response.

'_And she calls __**me **__annoying._' He thought with a frown.

"Anyway..." His voice trailed off as he lifted her up off the ground and carried her in his arms.

She gave him a cold stare. "You have no intentions of putting me down, do you?"

"No." He answered in a simple, casual tone.

Jupiter let out another irritated sigh.

The blue eyed demon hunter walked up to the glowing red circle when the green eyed girl wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked down at her slightly, smirking.

"Getting close now, are we?"

I'm _**only**_ doing this because I was unprepared last time." She answered back, annoyed.

"Whatever works for you."

"Just go."

He jumped on the glowing circle, forcing his jump to go higher, until he reached the next platform. Even though her arms were already around him, they became tighter the higher they went up. A small smirk appeared on his features as he felt her embrace become tighter.

"Two more to go." Dante told her, passing the way they first came through.

Sailor Jupiter nodded in response.

The jumping came to a stop after passing the last two glowing platforms. He set the girl down on her feet.

"Told you it was faster." he bragged.

She turned to him, frowning. She was about to say something when her eyes fell on the silver amulet hanging around his neck. The frown of her face had disappeared and was with replaced with soften look of curiosity.

"Hm?"

He noticed that her frown disappear and became curious himself when she stood close to him.

Her gloved hands had gently went around his amulet. Her delicate fingers ran down the red gem in the middle. A small bitter, sad smile on her lips.

"After you told me that Vergil was your brother, I didn't occur to me that both of you have the same amulet. Except his is gold and yours is silver."

The smile of Sailor Jupiter's face became less bitter and more sad. "I failed to observe that."

Dante went silent. He could not really blame her for that. Her mind was focused on bringing her friend back home, instead of realizing that he and his brother wore a the amulets as a a memento. But if she had noticed before, would she have been opened with him earlier? Would she have still acted the same towards him? Would she have been willing to let him help her? Deep down, it bothered him if she had found out earlier. He didn't know why, and that bothered him too.

"Say..." Sailor Jupiter spoke, catching his attention again. She still held on to his amulet.

"Hm?"

"Is this a keepsake of yours?" She asked, but quickly realized that what she asked was a little too personal. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"Yeah, it is." He answered back.

"From who? Your mom?" She questioned, letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"Yeah.."

"Oh..." Sailor Jupiter said, noticing the sadness in his voice. She soon realized what that meant.

"Sorry..."

"Yeah, I am, too..." Dante admitted.

Her eyes gazed up at him. "Is that why you hunt them?"

"Yeah." He answered back, looking down at her, slightly.

"Oh..." Sailor Jupiter said, quickly putting her head down, hiding her gaze and her blush. She let go of his amulet and stepped away from him, suddenly realizing how close she stood next to him.

"Well, um.. We should get going then." The green eyed senshi turned around and pushed the green doors opened, leading to a new area.

As soon as she entered the hallway of the new area, the green gem embedded in her tiara began to pulsate and burn against her forehead.

"Ah... my forehead..." She cried out.

"What's wrong?" The white haired half-demon, asked stepping beside her.

"My tiara.. It's burning me.."

Before he could say anything, both teens turned to their right, seeing a pair of black doors appearing on the wall, with the green planetary symbol of Jupiter engraved on the door.

"Well, that answers my question." Sailor Jupiter said, feeling the heat die down from her tiara.

She turned her gaze over to the white haired male to see an angry expression on his face. Then she remembered the last door they encountered. How the black hands grabbed and pulled inside and how she called his name... only for her to be yanked away. She felt sympathetic towards him.

'_He must have been frustrated, knowing that he couldn't do anything to help me. But...'_

Her green orbs went back to door waiting for her. Her tiara still pulsated against her and heat left a tingling feeling on her skin. She took a small inhale of breath then exhaled. She started to walk towards the door, when she heard him speak.

"You're going to go?"

She turned to see a frown on his face. "Yeah.. it's something that I have to do."

"You sure?"

She nodded in response.

Dante fell silent, with his frown remaining.

"Hey, don't give me that look. I'll be back." Sailor Jupiter said, trying to lighten his mood.

He was still silent, but a sigh escaped from him, breaking his silence.

"Besides, it's _**your **_turn to wait for me." She said with a small smirk of her own.

"Ha ha." The blue eyed demon hunter sarcastically replied.

"Anyway, I'll be back, so just sit tight and wait for me." The tall green eyed senshi reassured.

"Yeah, whatever. Not much of a choice, anyway."

She nodded in agreement. She turned her back to him and walked to the black door leading to her next fight. The black doors opened, sensing her Jovian bloodline. She turned to him one last time to see him sitting on the steps.

"I'll be back before you know it."

"Then hurry up already." Dante said, glaring at her. '_I really don't want you to die on me and fuck up my conscious._'

"Yeah, yeah." Sailor Jupiter dismissed it, by waving her hand. She turn to face the open doors and step inside. The doors closed behind her with an electric barrier appearing, barricading any exit and entry.

* * *

><p>"Wait... I remember this park."<p>

Sailor Jupiter treaded carefully and cautiously through the park with the blue-blackish color of evening above her. Her guard was up higher than usual as she continued walking through. There was doubt it. This was the park where her long time friend, Shinozaki was injured. Her eyes narrowed as she remembered that day. Finding him on the ground bleeding and donating so much blood that she felt faint, making Usagi worry all the while.

A loud roar had interrupted her thoughts, making her stop in her tracks. Her eyes scanned the area, wondering which way it came from. A rustle in the bushes to her left caught her attention. A lioness, with light pink fur, jumped out in front of her. It's blue eyes glaring directly at her.

Jupiter's green orbs were still narrowed, glaring at the former enemy. "I thought so. So you're the next one."

The lion youma beast, known as Falion**(1)** stood it's ground. It was once a cardian beast belonging to the twins Natsumi and Seijuurou Ginga **(2).** The alien twins of Makaiju wanted nothing more than to revive their tree that sustained their life. Even though, she was happy for them that they realized how to truly go about revive their tree adn left Earth, but the alien twins caused more trouble then the senshi realize.

Falion continued to stare down the senshi before letting out a huge growl, summoning demons of both Hell Prides and Hells Lusts. The demonic personifications of Pride and Lust gathered around and jumped on top on the pink lioness. Pillars of light seeped through until a huge burst of light engulfed it.

Sailor Jupiter shielded her eyes from the light. When the light dissipated, she saw the lioness have a female human body hovering in mid-air, with her head and the paws on her hands remaining. Pink fur covered her private areas. The wheel that granted the ability to teleport and stop Rei's Ofudas** (3)** was now spinning on its back.

"Great. Another demonized enemy." Jupiter said sarcastically. The glare in her eyes remained as looked at the hovering Falion.

The demonized Failon looked at her with cold, malicious eyes.

"I'm going to take my revenge nice and slow with you. I'm going to enjoy watching my claws cut through your flesh. Over and over again until you cry out your last breath." Falion said, just as cold and maliciously, matching her eyes. She licked her lips slowly.

The green clad senshi went slightly wide-eyed. '_Oh, shit. That thing can talk now. Great._'

"Oh yeah. I'd like to see you try that. That's if you can actually defeat me." Sailor Jupiter taunted with a smirk.

A look of disgust appeared on Falion's features. She let an ear-piercing growl before rushing towards the senshi of thunder and nature, initiating the start of her second trial.

* * *

><p>::Mission 8: CLEARED::<p>

* * *

><p>1) Falion. Not sure if anyone remembers this well, but this was the youmacardian beast thing from the first part of season 2 or Sailor Moon R. In the Japanese version, this pink lion was actually female but in the NA version or English Dub, it was changed to male. Probably because of the fact that was lion anyway. But it was originally female.

2) Natsumi and Seijuuoru Ginga. It's Ann and Ali's Japanese names, respectively.

3)Ofudas. Rei's trademark item. There scriptures/charms/wards sold in Shinto Shrines, to give protection, among other things. It's also gives Rei to summon her attack Fire Soul Bird attack.


	10. Mission 9

**None of characters belong to me. Just the idea.  
><strong>

**LET'S ROCK**

* * *

><p>'<em>God damn it!<em>'

A look of frustration was presented on Sailor Jupiter's face. Her green eyes narrowed as she watched Falion danced her electric strikes as if they were nothing. Jupiter gritted her teeth down and increased the summoning of her electric strikes.

Falion smirked in amusement. '_Ah... It seems like the little Sailor soldier is getting angry.'_

The pink lioness hybrid continued her evasive dance as more strikes rained down from the darken clouds. The more she danced, the more strikes had increased.

"Now, now, Sailor Jupiter. You mustn't let your anger get the best of you." Falion gibed. "Otherwise..."

The blue highlighted spinning wheel on Falion's back began to spin. Faster and faster it spun, until it became a blue blur, enabling her to disappear.

Sailor Jupiter had ceased her strikes and looked around her surroundings, cautiously. She and the other senshi of the Inner Court had first- hand experiences of how dangerous Falion and her wheel can do. Her green orbs scanned the area in front of her and saw nothing out of the ordinary. She twisted her torso around to look behind her and still saw no trace of the demonic lioness. She, even, looked up to the dark sky above and still the demonic lioness hybrid was still no where to be seen.

"Where could-"

Jupiter's words got cut off when she suddenly felt a chill go down her spine. Her body froze as she felt hot breath tickle the side of her neck, making the hairs stand up.

"Otherwise young senshi, I can do this..." Said Falion in a low, emotionless whisper.

A powerful force struck the side of Jupiter's face as Falion back-handed her, sending her through a nearby tree. She hit the trunk of another tree and fell against it. She slowly rose to her feet, using the tree as her support. The green eyes brunette turned her head to her right and spat out the blood swishing in her mouth. Her green eyes narrowed into slits, eying on Falion's still form. Her hidden antenna rose up from her tiara. Electricity started to flicker around the tip. She began to utter out the words passed down from her Jovian ancestry.

"My guardian planet Jupiter... Brew a storm... Call the clouds... And bring down the lightning!"

Falion looked up to the black clouds and heard the ferocious rumble of thunder. A flash of white had brighten directly under her. Falion, then, turned her harden gaze over to Sailor Jupiter and locked eyes with her. In that moment, just as the flash of white was going to strike her down, Falion teleported out of the harm's way.

Sailor Jupiter's eyes widen once she was Falion disappear in the last second, causing her lightning bolt to hit the ground instead.

"N-no way..." She muttered in disbelief.

In the corner of left eye, she saw a flash of red coming towards her. Without hesitation, Jupiter pushed herself forward using the tree trunk as a catapult and avoided the red flash. Her green orbs locked on to a silhouette form.

'_It looks she still has some fight left in her to continue. Hmph. Typical Sailor Senshi.'_ Falion thought stepping out of the shadows.

The brunette senshi rose to her feet, breathing hard. She gave a the demonic pink hybrid an intense, harden glare.

The once cardian beast turned to Jupiter, locking her gaze with hers.

"What's wrong, Sailor Jupiter? You can't seem to strike me down?" Falion ridiculed, her eyes filling up into a malicious stare. "For someone imbued with the lightning element, you can't seem to be very good with it."

The once cardian beast threw her head back let out a cold, mocking laugh that echoed throughout the entire area.

The belittling laughter emitted from Falion boomed in her ears. Jupiter felt her entire body shake with anger. How _**dare**_ this demonized enemy; this _**memory**_, had the nerve to _**ridicule**_ her lineage, her elemental birthright. She clenched both of her fists so tight that her nails began to tear through the white fabric on her gloves. The emerald embedded in her tiara began to glow immensely, sensing the rage boiling within its wearer. The brown haired girl narrowed her eyes into slits once again, darkening her features.

"How _**dare**_ you..." Sailor Jupiter muttered under her breath. "How _**fucking dare**_ you..."

Falion's cold, jeering laughter had continued, unaware of the thunder's senshi's death glare. Her laughter came to an abrupt end when a very strong floral scent hit her nostrils.

"What the hell is this!" Falion seethed. All she could see was a think white smokescreen with various flower petals swirling around, obscuring her view of the park and her victim, Sailor Jupiter.

Anger and frustration showed on Falion's features. '_Damn that wench!_'

The demonic lioness try to sniff out the thunder senshi's scent, but it was to no avail. All she could smell was the strong floral perfume around her. She made a low frustrated growl.

'_Nothing! Nothing but the horrid stench of these flowers!'_

Suddenly, Falion felt a kick to her side of her head and made her slightly dizzy.

"What the -"

A flurry of kicks began assaulting the lion hybrid, each more powerful than the last. Falion tried to guard against the kicks, but the thick white smokescreen made it hard. She even tried to predict when the kicks would hit her, but the floral perfume dulled her senses. Without warning, she felt a kick made contact her with chin, launching her into the air, only to collide with a lightning bolt.

A loud feminine scream erupted from Falion as the surge of electricity passed through her entire being. Trails of smoke followed her as fell back inside the smokescreen, crashing into the ground below.

Feeling the ground shake, Sailor Jupiter dispersed her _Flower Hurricane _with the wave of her right hand. After the smoke and flower petals thinned out, a large crater came into view. She stayed in place, keeping her guard up, anticipating Falion's next move.

A few minutes had passed in a slow, agonizing matter as Jupiter waited. Feeling a bit restless, she walked up to the crater in a slow, cautious steps. When she got close enough to the crater, her eyes widen in shock. The demonized Falion was lying inside; she was not even inside the crater at all.

"_Shit._" Sailor Jupiter swore in her native Japanese tongue.

The green eyed brunette moved away from the crater, with her eyes darting back and forth, between her left and right. With no way to predict which way Falion would attack from, Jupiter had to keep guard up higher and play the dangerous waiting game. Times like this, she _**appreciated **_Mercury's technical support _**and**_ Mars's psychic abilities. But with the both of them not here to help, the thundery senshi was forced to do what she can, especially with an enemy like Falion.

'_No. This is my battle. My trial. I have to do this. I have to win.' _Jupiter reminded herself. '_I defeated on my own the first time. I can do it._'

A quick rustle of the bushes forced Jupiter to turn around. Her eyes tried to make out the heavily darken areas, but with the clouds scattered across the night-colored sky, it was hard to do.

Falion looked at Sailor Jupiter feeling nothing but hatred for the girl who killed her the first time.

'_It's time to die, Sailor Jupiter._'

The claws on Falion's right paw started to glow red. She swung her hand up vertically, sending three red high speed red slashes towards the unsuspecting girl.

A loud, sharp cry of pain had escaped from Jupiter's mouth the moment the slashes hit Jupiter's back. The impact sent the Jovian senshi falling to ground, skidding to a stop, several feet away. The three slashes had tore through her white sailor uniform, leaving her three bloody marks on her back. She tried to get back from the ground, until she felt Falion pressed her foot down on her back, letting her claws seep in her open wounds.

"Kyahh!" Sailor Jupiter cried out in pain.

Falion pressed her foot harder onto her back, watching the blood ooze up from her wounds. A small malevolent smile appeared on her face.

"Now this is how it's suppose to be, _ **right**_, Sailor Jupiter?" Falion insisted coldly, pressing her foot harder on Jupiter's back.

"Ngh..." Sailor Jupiter flinched.

The once cardian beast bent down and grabbed Jupiter by her ponytail tightly. Her eyes danced with excitement hearing her cry out in pain once more. She took her foot of the brunette's back and yanked her up by Jupiter's ponytail.

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not done with you yet." Falion spoke in a bitter, harsh tone.

Sailor Jupiter opened her right eye to look at Falion. "Unfortunately, for you, I'm not done yet either..."

Falion gazed down at the green-eyed girl, frowning with confusion in her voice. "What."

Sailor Jupiter places her head on Falion's abdomen area and sends burst of lightning through her. The high voltage impact sent Falion flying back, several feet, letting go her ponytail in the process.

The brunette senshi fell on her hands and knees, breathing hard. She looked up to see Falion on the ground, convulsing.

"You... bitch..."

A look of fear, mixed with frustration, appeared on Jupiter's face. '_Damn it! What's it going to take for you to actually stay down and die!' _

Falion struggled to stand up as her limbs twitched. As she fully stood up on her humanized legs, a burn mark where Jupiter electrocuted her became visible. Her blue eyes saw nothing but hatred and rage for the senshi in front of her. She let out a loud, ferocious roar before rushing towards the green clad senshi.

Sailor Jupiter was about to brace herself when she caught the cardian lioness disappear.

"Huh?"

Catching the senshi off guard, the cardian beast kicked the green senshi on her right side, knocking her back into a tree on her left side.

The heavy impact made Jupiter cough up a blood-saliva mixture. When she fell to the ground, Falion pounced on top of Jupiter. She grabbed Jupiter by her neck, pinning her down.

Sailor Jupiter placed both of her hands on Falion's left arm, trying to pry it off, only to have her squeeze her neck tighter.

"Payback." Falion said, enjoying the pain and struggle on Sailor Jupiter's features.

She tightly grasped her right paw, form it into a fist, and started to repeatedly punch Jupiter in the stomach. Hit after hit, her punches became harder. A trickle of blood slipped from the side of Sailor Jupiter's mouth. All of a sudden, her punches came to an abrupt stop. Falion got up and dragged the green soldier of thunder by her brown ponytail. Once they were away from the trees, the demonic cardian threw Jupiter towards the hard wood park benches.

Sailor Jupiter crashed into one of the benches, immediately breaking it. She felt Falion grabbed on her ankles and spun her around, breaking more benches. After two spins, Falion threw Jupiter, hitting her back against another tree in the distance.

Jupiter fell on her knees. Bloody scratches and darkening bruises were placed all over her body. She was about to get up, despite the pain, when Falion teleported in front of her. The demonic lioness hybrid reached down and grabbed the green eyed girl by her neck once again. She pinned her against the tree with the tips of her claws pressing hard against the girl's flesh.

"I'm done playing around." Falion told her as she struggled against her hold. "It's time to end this."

The pink beastly cardian grasped Jupiter's antenna and snapped it in half. She waved the broken antenna part from the tip in front of Jupiter's green colored orbs with a smirk. Using that same hand, Falion wrapped her paw around the broken antenna and completely crushed it into tiny pieces.

Sailor Jupiter abruptly stopped her struggling the moment she heard the crushing sounds from Falion's paw. Her eyes widen in shock when she saw the miniature pieces of her broken antenna. She watched helplessly as Falion threw it across the ground behind her.

The senshi felt her body go numb. The only way to successfully channel her planet's power was destroyed. Even if she used her physical strength, it won't still be enough to defeat the demonized enemy in front of her. She knew it will take more than just that. She felt her hope drain from her within. She felt naked, in a sense, without her element. She felt..useless. She could not focus on Falion, even though she was there in front of her. Everything around her was a blur.

Falion let out a cold, sneering laugh as she saw the determination within the Jupiter's eyes fade. She pulled her off the tree trunk and threw her hard on the ground. The senshi of Jupiter did not move. She stared at the ground with an empty, dead look in her eyes.

'_I'm sorry, Usagi-chan..._' Jupiter apologized mentally, still staring at the ground.

_Makoto, what are you doing! Get back up on you feet!_

Sailor Jupiter did not bother to respond back.

_So you're just going to die like this. That's **not **how I raised you! You're too stubborn to give and die like this!_

Sailor Jupiter still did not respond.

_You are the Princess of Jupiter; the last line of the Jovian bloodline. You have too much determination to lay there and die. What about Princess Serenity!_

With the mental conversation Jupiter had with her mother, words began to spill out from Falion, but she did not bother to catch them. Jupiter's forest colored orbs were transfixed on the ground.

_Makoto... You are the soldier of courage and protection who bears the lightning element.__ You are also my daughter... I refuse to lose you again._

The claws on Falion's right hand began to glow red once again.

_I know you can win against this demonic beast._

The red glow on Falion's claws became brighter. A look of sadistic excitement began to pierce through her. She wanted nothing more than to see the girl below her dead from her hands.

"It's finally time to break you..."

The demonic pink lioness raised her glowing red claws, her eyes completely filled with sadistic glee. Unknown to her, the black clouds gather around, covering any visible stars. Just before she struck at the catatonic girl below, a lightning bolt came crashing down and electrocuted her. The voltage was so intense that her blue spinning wheel began to crack until it shattered completely off her back.

Sailor Jupiter gazed upward to see Falion being electrocuted, screaming in agonizing pain. She lifted up and rested her palms. She blinked in confusion. She watched Falion collapsed down on her knees, breathing very hard. Long trails of smoke were visible all over Falion's semi-human like body. Her tarnished pink fur fell over Falion's blue eyes. Jupiter stared at her for a moment. She rose to her feet, unsure of what to do next.

"How..."

Sailor Jupiter jumped back when she heard Falion speak.

Falion raised her head to look at Jupiter with one of her eyes peeping through her mane, glaring at her. She placed one of her paw- like hands on her knee and slowly rose to her feet. Her breathing was still very heavy as she struggled with her balance. She kept her angered filled gaze on Jupiter.

"How... were you.. able.. to do... that..." said Falion between breaths. The smoke trails were becoming faint as she took slow, heavy steps towards the brown haired girl.

Sailor Jupiter backed away even further.

"I don't... understand.. how..." Falion spoke. "I broke... that stupid... head... ornament... of yours..."

Sailor Jupiter frowned when Falion mention her broken antenna.

Falion had stopped walking and hung her head low. Jupiter had stopped as well, but her eyes were glued to Falion's still form.

"How did you do it..." The cardian lioness trailed off, looking back up to the soldier of thunder. Her blue eyes turned back to their original green color, narrowing into slits. She rushed towards the brunette in front of her.

"TELL ME HOW!"

Sailor Jupiter was about to brace herself, even though she knew she no longer had her antenna.

_Jump back._

Jupiter jumped back, instructed by her mother.

Before Falion reached her, another lightning bolt had came between them. The impact from the bolt forced both opponents in opposite directions. Falion landed on her back while Jupiter landed on her bottom, shielding her eyes from the light. When Jupiter lowered her arms, she saw a weapon - a naginata - left behind from the lightning.

Sailor Jupiter stared at the naginata impaled in the ground before her. She walked up to the bladed polearm weapon, but did not grab it just yet. Her mother's voice rang in her head.

_Take it. Use it to overcome this trial!_

After her voice faded, Jupiter quickly turned her attention to Falion who was just starting to get up. The soldier of Jupiter turned to the bladed polearm in front of her and placed her right hand on the black colored staff. The suppressed memories from her past began to rush through her. Jupiter shook her head to dispel the light dizzy spell accompanying her. She did not the time or the luxury to dwell on her newly awaken memories. She had a battle to win. She needed to rescue Usagi. She grabbed _Dragon's Oath _with both hands, spun it above her head before aiming at the demonized cardian.

Falion scowled deep at Sailor Jupiter as she rose to her feet. There were no words to say how angry the demonized lioness hybrid looked. Sailor Jupiter needed to die. Right here and now. She tried to enable her teleport ability, but could not.

"What the-"

She looked over her shoulder and saw that her blue spinning loom was not behind her back at all. Her eyes widen.

"How in the-"

Suddenly, Falion remembered that lightning bolt that hit just before she could slay the green clad soldier. The high voltage from that shock must have obliterated her wheel in the process. Her eyes locked on Jupiter's form in a vindictive stare. She needed to die. Swift and painful. Right now, in this very second. She dashed towards Sailor Jupiter, seeing nothing but red.

Sailor Jupiter stood her ground as Falion charged at her.

"You bitch!" Falion shouted in frustration. She took a leap towards the brown haired girl with her right arm extended.

Sailor Jupiter rose _Dragon's Oath _above her head, stopping Falion's incoming strike. With all of her upper body strength, she twisted her torso and threw the lioness hybrid to the ground away from her.

Falion landed on her feet and charged at Sailor Jupiter once again, but to her right side.

Sailor Jupiter saw Falion rush to her right. She quickly thrusted _Dragon's Oath _in her left hand, making a gash on Falion's side. In that same moment, she swung her naginata underneath Falion's feet, tripping her. Just as Falion lost her footing, Sailor Jupiter kicked the lioness hybrid in to the air once again.

Falion yelped upon impact.

Jupiter, then, launched herself in the air, reaching Falion, and slammed her back down to the ground. Taking this opportunity further, she dove towards the knocked down Falion with the blade of the naginata.

Using whatever strength Falion had left, she rolled to her side, narrowly escaping the naginata blade. She quickly stood up and headed straight to the thunder imbued soldier.

Without any hesitation, Sailor Jupiter swung her body against the staff and kicked Falion in her side where she had slashed her earlier. The contact made Falion cry out in pain as she skidded across the park ground. Jupiter pulled out _Dragon's Oath_ and looked up to see Falion rushing towards her again, leaving a trail of blood from her path. Her claws were already brimming with a red glow. She lifted her left arm, vertically, sending multiple slashes to the brunette.

Sailor Jupiter rolled to her left side, dodging the slashes, but not unscathed. A trail of blood began flowing down her calf on her right leg. She fell on her left knee, suddenly feeling all her aches and pains flare up.

"Tch."

The cut emerald gems embedded inside the dragon's eye sockets of her naginata began to glow.

Unaware of the glow, Jupiter forced her body back up, only to see more incoming red slashes toward her. Without warning, everything became a blur for Sailor Jupiter. She did not notice herself twist her body around, sending a shockwave, breaking through the red slashes. She did not notice, the look of surprise of Falion's face, then swiftly turning into rage. She did not notice Falion charged at her, faster than before. She did not notice her own body rushed towards Falion and thrust the blade of the naginata forward.

The bright green glow in the dragon's eye sockets had abruptly faded.

When Sailor Jupiter came back to her senses, she saw _Dragon's Oath _blade inside Falion's chest. Her eyes immediately went wide. She wanted to let go of the naginata, but her hands could not. Her hands felt glued to the staff. She tried to pry her fingers off, but they were locked in place around the black colored staff.

"Congratulations, Sailor Jupiter." Falion said breaking Jupiter's attention. "You've defeated me."

Sailor Jupiter looked at Falion. Her eyes were still just as cold as before with her voice just as emotionless. Her eyes briefly looked down and saw Falion's feet starting to fade away. She looked back as Falion's face but her cold expression did not change.

"You may have won _**this**_ trial of yours, but know this. You still have _**four**_ more trials left, each stronger than the last."

The rapid pace of the fading had reached Falion's torso.

"If you struggled this much during your _**second**_ trial, I can only _**imagine **_how you will fair with the next four. That's if you even managed to make it pass your third trial."

Cold-hearted laughter had burst out of Falion's mouth as she completely faded away.

Sailor Jupiter fell hard to the ground. Her breathing was heavy. All the pain she encountered with the now deceased Falion came back, but now it was more intense. A loud groan left her mouth. She looked over to her right hand to catch the naginata disappear in a cloak of lightning.

Despite the pain she was in, Jupiter turned herself over. She saw the black clouds dissipate, leaving the stars behind in their wake. Her breathing was still heavy in her ears.

"Damn..." She said in a tired, heavy whisper. She closed her eyes in frustration.

* * *

><p>On the top of Temen-ni-gru, Usagi still gave a blank stare to the floor underneath her. The golden crescent moon appeared once again, giving off a subtle glow.<p>

* * *

><p>"You did well, Mako-chan."<p>

Sailor Jupiter shot her eyes open and saw Usagi looking down at her with her white princess garb, smiling. She had a white glow emanating around her.

"Princess!" The surprise in Sailor Jupiter's voice was all too evident. She sat up quickly, only to have the pain jolt throughout her body.

"Ngh.."

Usagi's eyes were filled with sadness as she continued to look down at her soldier, her protector, and friend. She bent down and clasped both her hands around Jupiter's left hand.

A small smile of relief appeared on Jupiter's lips as she felt Usagi's healing flow into her. Her wounds began to heal, removing the scars left behind Falion. She felt the stretchy white repair itself.

Usagi gave a sheepish grin once she felt Sailor Jupiter recover, letting go of her hand.

"Hehe, I'm no Hotaru, but I tried my best."

Sailor Jupiter gave a small smile in return. Granted, Usagi's healing powers were not like Hotaru's healing capabilities, but the Ginzuishou amplified what healing powers she did have. Jupiter shook her head.

"No, I'm fine." She answered back, removing herself off the ground. "My wounds are healed. I feel a lot better now."

Usagi mimicked Jupiter and lifted herself off the ground, as well. She gave her own warm smile in return.

"I'm glad then."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back on the top of Temen-ni-gru, Vergil continued to stand near the edge of the monstrous tower, looking at city below him. He could see the rogue demons of hell slaughter whatever humans they could find. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a golden glow. He turned his head to his left and saw the glow emitting from the inanimate girl next to him.<p>

This was the second time he noticed the glow from her forehead. He knew the first time was not coincidence after he noticed that one of her protectors enter Temen-ni-gru, but Arkham was here with him during that time. With the glow coming from her the second time, the half-demon seemed rather skeptical that the blonde girl, sitting below, was completely insensated.

"Arkham."

Arkham looked up from his book once he heard his name called.

"It seems that the Lunarian Princess has been communicating with once of her soldiers." Vergil pointed out. '_Just like from earlier._'

Arkham turned to the Usagi and noticed the golden glow shining brightly on her forehead. He promptly closed his book and walked over to her. Once he was near her, he bent down and pressed his right index finger against the gold light. With his free hand, he opened his book and began reciting what was written inside.

* * *

><p>The warm smile on Usagi's lips went away as she felta sharp pain course through her. She fell on her knees, clenching her chest.<p>

"Usagi-chan!" Sailor Jupiter screamed out. She bent down to Usagi's level.

"Usagi-chan, what's wrong!"

"I... I... don't know." Usagi said clenching to her chest harder.

Unknown to them, inside the shadows, a black hand, highlighted with bright red formed. From the darkness, it snatched up Usagi from behind.

'_Not this again!'_ Sailor Jupiter thought, remembering the last time a foreign hand had reached up and grabbed Usagi.

"Usagi-chan!"

The sharp pain within Usagi became more intense. She started to black out with this last image seeing Jupiter reaching out for her. The pain finally took hold of her and fell unconscious.

The black hand broke shattered through an invisible barrier taking Usagi with it, before Sailor Jupiter could catch up to them.

The thunder imbued soldier fell on her knees seeing the barrier immediately repair itself as if nothing had happened at all. She quickly rose herself, angry, but a fierce determination was displayed in her eyes. Her hands balled up into tight fists.

"Don't you worry, Usagi! I'll come get you! Nothing is going to stop me from rescuing you! I promise you!"

Her fists had unclenched themselves after her declaration. She meant what she said. Nothing will stop her from rescuing her princess, her friend, her family and return home.

Behind her, the exit out had appeared. The black doors had opened up with black hands grabbing her wrists and yanking her though with the doors closing behind her.

* * *

><p>Outside of the trial doors, Dante sat on the steps with his back against the wall, twirling his silver .45 Caliber<strong>(1)<strong> out of boredom.

'_How long is she going to take? I'm dying of boredom over here.'_

Almost as if someone heard his cry of boredom, the black doors engraved with the green four on it began to open.

"About damn time." he muttered under his breath.

Sailor Jupiter came rushing out as if someone had pushed her out. Once she regained her footing, she turned and glared at the fading doors.

'_She was so close... No matter what I have to get her back.'_

"Hey."

Sailor Jupiter turned to find Dante staring at her. The angry expression her face had vanished.

"Hm?"

"You alright?"

The green eyed brunette nodded.

"Yeah, just a little... anxious." Sailor Jupiter answered back, walking past him up the steps.

Dante followed Sailor Jupiter up the steps, before getting up himself. Although he did not say it out loud or rather refuse to say it, but her words bothered him slightly.

'_Why the hell is it bothering me so damn much!_' he thought with a frown.

Sailor Jupiter, on the other hand, had her mind on what happened during her trial, from her using the naginata to Usagi's disappearance inside her trial. Absentmindedly, she opened the next door leading to the next area, with the white- haired male following behind her. No she could not have her determination falter. Too much was at stake for her to falter.

Her green orbs looked up saw the set demonic pawns the same ones she had faced earlier, lined up against both sides on the path of the hallway leading upward. She made an instant frown as the two nearest demonic pawns become alive and lock on to their scents.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me."

* * *

><p>::Mission 9:CLEARED::<p>

* * *

><p><strong>My Christmas present to all the readers, even though its<strong> **a day late.  
><strong>

1) It's the actual model of gun of his twin custom guns, Ebony and Ivory.

**Happy Holidays to everyone! And see you next year!**


	11. Mission 10

**LET'S ROCK**

* * *

><p>"Oh you have got to be kidding me."<p>

The brunette soldier of thunder made an inward sigh as she saw the demons come down the hill. She did not know what pissed her off more. Seeing the Damned Pawns**(1)** _**again **_OR the fact that the demons residing inside Temen-ni-gru have a really bad sense of timing. She began to crack her knuckles when a sudden thought had entered her mind.

_'Can I still use my powers?'_

Sailor Jupiter made an abrupt stop of cracking her knuckles and looked at the stone statues demons heading towards her. The memory of Falion breaking the antenna part of her tiara flashed before her. Her body froze with fear and her facial features mirrored it.

Not to far away from her, Dante saw the brunette's body frozen in fear and instantly frowned. _'The hell is wrong with her all of a sudden?'_

"Hey." He called out.

The sudden sound of his voice made Sailor Jupiter flinch in surprise.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Dante's voice said from behind her. "I don't know what you're probably is but it can wait. If you haven't notice yet, there's a bunch of a demons blocking out path."

"I know that. My eyes work perfectly fine." Sailor Jupiter said in a low voice, letting her hands fall to her sides with her fists clenched.

Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory from the holsters on the back of his leather trench-coat. "Then what's the holdup. You would have started electrocuted them by now."

Sailor Jupiter bit down her lower lip slightly. She knew it would not take the white haired male long to start figuring things out.

"Well.. it's just that..." Her voice began to trail off.

_'Why is she so damn hesitant now of all times?' _He thought to himself, frowning deeper.

"Just _**what**_?" He said impatiently.

Sailor Jupiter looked back to the demonic pawns hopped closer to where both her and Dante stood and clenched her fist tighter.

Dante saw the brown haired female fists get tighter. He did not like her sudden hesitation. It did not sit well with him. Then his mind went back to the door she came out of from not to long ago.

_'Something happened back there and it's affecting her. Just great.'_

He turned his attention to the Damned Pawns coming down from the slope up ahead of them. _'At least they're slow.'_

He walked over to her and stood next to her. He crossed both his arms, aiming both Ebony and Ivory at the incoming demons. "Mind telling me what happened back there?"

Sailor Jupiter was caught off guard his question. "What?"

"Back there with that door you came out of." He explained.

The tall brunette looked away from him slightly, avoiding his gaze.

"The last time you came out back out you wasn't so damn hesitant to take out a few demons. So why now?"

_'What if I'm useless?' _She answered in her mind. _'What if I can't use my powers at all anymore.'_

_Makoto... if you couldn't use your powers, you wouldn't still be in your senshi garb. You're still Sailor Jupiter._

Hearing the telepathic words of her Jovian mother suddenly reminded her. She did not de-transform back into her civilian clothes. She was _**still **_in her Sailor Senshi garb; her alter ego: Sailor Jupiter.

_'Thanks Okaa-san for reminding me.' _She thanked silently.

"I'll tell you after we get rid of these demons." She said glancing at incoming demons.

Her confidence was starting come back as was her fighting spirit. The last thing she needed was to become useless. Not when Usagi was in trouble and needed her help.

* * *

><p>As the battle progressed, the familiar sensation of lighting electricity had surged through her veins. Despite that she reducing the Damned Pawns into grayed colored dust, she felt relieved. She was relieved that she could feel the lightning pass through every inch of her body. She felt relieved that she could once again control her elemental birthright. The memory of Falion breaking the antenna part of her tiara had replayed in her head, but she quickly remembered her mother's words: <em>If you couldn't use your powers, you wouldn't be still in your senshi garb. You're still Sailor Jupiter.<em>

More electricity had escaped from her hands, exploding the remaining stone demons. Once all the pawn demons had been finally been take care of, she let out a sigh.

The Sailor Senshi of thunder removed the gold tiara from her forehead and stared down intently at it. Her left thumb rubbed against the oval emerald gem in the middle. During the fight, she felt her thunder element has grown stronger. She even felt her secondary earth element grow stronger, even though she barely use it ever since she's been in this dimension. The green eyes female removed her thumb from the gem and let the light from the torches reflect off the emerald.

_'My lightning, my element. It's gotten stronger. I can feel it.' _She thought as her own emerald colored eyes stared at the tiara in her hands.

All of a sudden, she remembered that after the battle with Falion, how Dragon's Oath, her mother's naginata had disappeared from her hands. A frown had appeared on her features as she went into a deeper thought.

_'Did... Dragon's Oath really disappear... or did Dragon's Oath somehow __**fuse **__with me after the battle with Falion?'_

To the brunette, the latter made sense. Falion had broke her antenna, so she couldn't channel her planet's element. Then her mother sent Dragon's Oath to compensate for it. Then after her victory over Falion, Dragon's Oath disappears in her hands. But one thing bother the young Sailor Senshi, _**how **_could she fuse the naginata's power with hers. Even to further confuse her was the actual trial themselves. She was told that the trials are based on her memories that she deemed the strongest and most influential. Meaning she would once again face a past defeated enemy that impacted her the most. But did those two past trials _**physically **_happen? The hits she threw, the blows that she endured, the anger and pain she experienced in her last two trials certainly felt _**real**_. Then again... She remembered that these were _**her**_ memories so it would _**feel **_real to her. But how many more trials were waiting for her? How many more enemies would she face and how much precious time would she waste in her trial not looking for Usagi?

Sailor Jupiter felt her frown deepen. Too many questions had risen and undoubtedly confused the hell out of her. Nothing made sense. Then again... the majority of her life did not make sense.

Not to far away from her, Dante watched her frown at her golden tiara. He noticed that despite her frown, her eyes held a confused look as she down at her head ornament. Something was eating her up inside and he was sure of it. The look in her eyes was all the proof he needed.

"Hey." He called out. "Is everything alright?"

The brunette Senshi turned her attention away from her head ornament and stared at the white haired male standing not to far away from her. She gave him a soft nod.

"Yeah."

She placed the gold ornament back on her forehead and began to walk up the slope. When she walked past him, she felt him grab her wrist. The brown haired girl turned her head to her left and looked at him.

"What happened inside those doors isn't going to explain themselves." Dante said looking straight at her.

A soft sigh had escaped from Sailor Jupiter's lips. "I was hoping you would have forgotten about that."

"My hair color has nothing to do with my memory." he replied back indifferently.

"Haha, very funny, smart-ass." She said in response to his sarcastic comment.

"Well?"

"You're not going to let go of my wrist, are you?"

"The faster you explain, the faster we can go find your friend."

The side of Jupiter's lips twitched slightly. "You know you're very really stubborn."

Dante made his signature smirk, taking her comment as a compliment. "The same goes for you as well."

"So I've been told." Sailor Jupiter replied back with a smirk of her own. Moments later, she let her smirk disappear and held a serious expression.

"You still want to want to know what goes beyond those doors right? Alright then, I'll tell you." she agreed, watching the white haired male's smirk disappear and turned serious himself. _'Besides it's not like she told that I couldn't tell anyone. And he does have a right to what's going on since he is helping find Usagi.'_

Her forest colored irises stared into his blue ones for a brief moment before she started her explanation.

"There to help me."

"Help you?" The white haired male voiced out suspiciously. "Help you _**how**_?"

She lowered her eyes down slightly. "For rescuing Usagi..."

"So apparently having me to help you wasn't enough." Dante responded back, irritated.

If these doors were going to help her why should he continue to help her. He had his own issues to be dealt with. The green eyed brunette was surely capable of handling with finding her friend on her own. He quickly disregarded that idea. If she died before she completed her mission, it would eat away at his conscious. Not to mention, seeing a very _**pissed off **_Setsuna Meioh was scary enough (as he remembered when he was younger). _**Dealing **_with a very _**pissed off **_Setsuna Meioh was an entirely different matter. To be honest, he was a little offended. Here was he going out of _**his **_way to help some random, strange looking girl who's wearing an outfit you see in some comic book to rescue her friend-whom she is destined to protect. To make matters worse, his twin brother and his bald headed partner were directly involved with kidnapping her. All because she was needed for some unknown reason because of some crystal that only she can use.

"Hey, I didnt ask for the extra help." Sailor Jupiter shot back, sensing the irritation and the hurt in his voice. "But I don't have a choice since my current level of power doesn't seem to enough to get her back."

The half demon blinked. _'Was she serious? With all the demons we killed off so far, her current level was __**still **__not enough to get her friend back?'_

"Could have fooled me."

The tall brown haired female's cheeks turned changed to a slight tinge of pink due to his compliment. She lowered her eyes again for a moment.

"Thanks." Her forest colored orbs went back up to him. "But I think the memories I regained back are also needed to be thanked as well."

"I thought you got your memories from back then." Dante said, slightly confused.

"Not all of them." Sailor Jupiter admitted. "Before I had only remembered only random bits and pieces, but now I'm starting to remember more, in bigger bits and pieces, thanks to those doors. So until I find her I have to keep going through more of those doors."

The blue eyed half breed fell silent letting the new information sink in.

"So I take it there's more of them are waiting for you then?" He question, letting go of her wrist.

The Senshi of Thunder gave a firm nod of confirmation. "Yeah. The thing is, I don't know how many of them are left that I face."

"You'll find out once this is all over. Come on." The blue eyed devil hunter said as he walking on ahead.

The green eyes Sailor Senshi nodded again, but softer. She trailed her eyes upward to catch him stopping in his tracks. She tilted her head in confusion when she watched him turn half-way around. He locked his eyes with hers and caught himself giving a very small smile in her direction.

"Oh, and by the way, you look more attractive with that thing off forehead." Dante said before going on ahead.

Sailor Jupiter stood there dumbfounded while watching his retreating form walk up. She felt her cheeks burn up. She knew her face was a dark shade of red. She shook her head vigorously to remove the blush.

'_Wait... what...?' _Her mind was racing. She tried to gather her thoughts but could not grasped them. She shook her head again.

"He's just flirting as usual. He doesn't mean that." She whispered to herself.

Somewhere deep down, she felt a slight ping in her chest when she said those words, but she quickly ignored the feeling. Dante was the _**last**_ person she wanted to develop feelings for. She had a mission to do; her princess- her friend- to save.

_'It's just his usual flirting is all. Nothing else. It's not like he was actually __**serious**__ in what he said.'_ Sailor Jupiter reminded herself as she began to follow the path upward. Further up the pathway, she saw him stop.

_'I'm on a mission.'_ She reminded herself again._ 'Getting Usagi back is my only priority.'_

Her eyes went back to him. Just as she was about to open her mouth and speak she watched him turn left.

"Hey!" Sailor Jupiter shouted out as she caught up to him and took notice of the tall set of doors at the end of the alcove.

Dante turned around to see her walk up to him.

"Why this way?" She questioned once she got close enough to him.

"You should pay attention more." He said, disinterested in her question.

Sailor Jupiter narrowed her eyes and placed her left hand on her hip. She was annoyed with his nonchalant way of answering. "All I did was ask a question."

"And I answered." he replied, opening the tall doors. He stepped inside into the next room.

The frown was still there on her face as she watched him enter the next room. She was getting tired of his rudeness, his sarcasm, and his nonchalant ways of answering her questions at times. Dante was _**definitely**_ the _**last**_ person she would ever develop feelings for.

"Sooner or later, I'm going to electrocute you." Sailor Jupiter mumbled.

"Go ahead. I'm not stopping you." Dante shouted in response.

Her eyes widen in surprise. "How did-"

In that instant, she remembered a small bit of information. A really_** important **_piece of information regarding the blue-eye male.

_'Damn. I forgot about that. That must mean his hearing is more sensitive than most people. The same must go for the rest of his of senses.' _She concluded. Her frown reappeared back on her face.

_'That still doesn't change the fact that he has it coming.' _The brunette thought in spite, entering the room herself.

The first thing that Sailor Jupiter noticed was the amount of urns and coffins as she walked further inside the dark lit room.

_'Either this is some type morgue or a store room to place spare urns and coffins in.' _She deducted, noticing more urns and coffins scattered around the room, either on the shelves or by lying on the ground.

Unaware to the brunette, her partner had sat down on her one of the coffins on the ground to rest. Being to busy to notice him, she caught herself stumbling over his stretched out feet.

"What? Is this room that fascinating for you not to notice me?" Dante commented, watching the green mini skirt wearing girl regain her footing.

Sailor Jupiter shot him a death glare over to his direction in response to his snide remark.

"Well if you didn't have your feet out..." She trailed off, becoming suddenly aware that he was sitting down on one of the coffins. "Wait. Why are you sitting on the coffin?"

"Because I'm resting." He answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

For some reason, his answer had upset her. They were supposed to be continuing on their way to find Vergil and Usagi. She couldn't just stop. Too much was at stake. To say the least, she was feeling restless and anxious. She made a frown at his comment.

"Why are you resting? If you haven't noticed, there's two people waiting somewhere for us. We can't just sit here and-"

He cut her off. "And what? Become tired and exhausted while we look for them? If you haven't noticed, we don't exactly have a lead to go on, other than they're somewhere inside."

"You seem to."

"What?"

Sailor Jupiter folded her arms across her chest. "You seem to have an idea on where you're going and I'm pretty sure that it leads to Vergil. All I've been doing is following you since you seem to at least have a general idea where he's at. So care to tell me to we're headed."

Dante stared at her for a moment with an unreadable expression before giving out sigh. "To the top. Before I met up with you, I saw Vergil at the top with some blonde girl. I assume that's you're friend."

"Did she have two circular buns on her head?"

He was silent for moment, trying to remember. "Now that you mention it, yeah she did."

The tall brunette had a look of relief on her face. "C'mon. Let's hurry to the top then."

She was about to turn around when she felt Dante grab her wrist once more. She made a half-way turn, locking her eyes with his.

"What the hell are you doing. They're waiting for us."

"Vergil isn't going to leave from the top until we faced each other."

The brunette pleaded. "But-"

"Look, I refuse to have you die on me because you were too tired to defend yourself."

Sailor Jupiter lowered down her eyes to the floor and fell silent. Deep down she knew he was right. Ever since they met just a few hours ago, they have been continuously encountering demons. Having herself become too exhausted to fight would hinder the both of them. Although she knew that both of them still have plenty of stamina and endurance left (especially on his part), but that did not give them immunity to the effects of tiredness. Also, somehow, she could not help but see that in his own way, he was worried about her well being. Actually she felt a little flattered by it, though she wouldn't ever tell him that. She felt his hand let go of her wrist. She looked back to him.

He propped his right elbow on his right leg with his hand out-stretched. "Five minutes."

"That's all? Just five minutes?" She asked, unsure.

"That's all." He confirmed, putting his hand down.

"You sure now?"

"I am a man of my word."

The senshi of Jupiter stood in silence for a moment before agreeing.

"Okay. Five minutes." she agreed, sitting down on the large coffin along side him. "It better be for five minutes, or else."

Dante glanced at her, with his eyebrow raised. "Or else?"

She looked in the corner, glancing to her right side where he sat from her. She noticed the small smirk beginning to show itself on his face.

"I'm going to electrocute your ass." Sailor Jupiter stated bluntly. "Consider it payback for all the numerous times you flirted with me. And for calling me 'Sparky'."

Hearing herself say 'Sparky' made the Amazonian senshi of thunder despise the nickname even more.

His smirk grew wider in response. The pretty green eyed brunette beside him was truly something. Never had he met a girl who threaten him before. At least not with lightning. The usual, familiar girls at Love Planet (which weren't many surprisingly) he had for his casual encounters were used to his flirting and sarcasm and his -at times- nonchalant say the least, but he was more than impressed by her than with those girls by ten-fold. Then again, teasing the girl next to him was the best part of this ordeal.

"Go ahead. I'll be expecting it." he said, moving his back to lean against the wall, giving him a better view of the brown haired female, but not before adding that dreaded nickname. "Sparky."

Sailor Jupiter shot him a death glare more murderous than Rei and Haruka's glare combined. The electricity had crackled loudly around her hands.

"I seriously had _**enough**_ of that nickname."

Dante shrugged, putting his hands up in defeat. "Alright, fine. No more 'Sparky'."

Then he remembered Setsuna had used a planet name whenever she wore her version of the ridiculous outfit. It was something with Pluto in it or something like that.

"You're suppose to be using one of the planet names right? Which one are you?"

"Now you want to know..." She shook her head lightly. "It's Sailor Jupiter."

He looked at her for moment, thinking it over, which only last for a few seconds. "Yeah... no. I'll be sticking with 'Sparky'."

Sailor Jupiter's face fell. Did she hear him right? "What! Are you kiddin' me?"

"Too much of a mouthful to say that. 'Sparky' is quicker to say. Or do you prefer me to call you 'Thunder Thighs'?"

The sudden sound of her lightning forced him to dodge in that split second. He glanced over his left shoulder to see a large charred marking on the wall behind him with smoke trails emitted upward, along with a burnt smell hitting his nostrils.

"I guess 'Thunder Thighs' is a no then."

He turned to her and glanced downward to see more lightning dance around her gloved knuckles. He gave out a sigh.

"Look, I'm _**not**_ going to call you 'Sailor Jupiter'. So it's either 'Sparky' or 'Thunder Thighs'."

She heard the seriousness in Dante's voice and made a lightning around the brunette's fingers lessen in strength until it disappeared completely. Was not calling her by her senshi name that big of a deal?

"Are you serious? I actually have to _**choose **_between _**those **_two names?"

"Sparky or Thunder Thighs." Dante repeated.

Sailor Jupiter let her face fell in defeat. There really was no way around this. She wasn't sure if his stubbornness was a good thing or bad thing. Though at the moment, she was leaning towards the latter.

"Fine. Let's just stick with... 'Sparky' then." Sailor Jupiter chose in defeat._ 'Damn this all to hell.' _

"See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" He coaxed with his trademark smirk. "I rather call you 'Sparky' than 'Thunder Thighs' anyway."

The brunette's left eye twitched in irritation. She raised hand and flicked her hand, sending off a spark of electricity in his direction, which he effortlessly dodged. He looked over his let shoulder once again and saw the charred marking become larger and the burnt smell more apparent.

"You should be glad that spark was just a static shock." With that said, the irritated brunette got up from the coffin and walk away.

_'I'm only here until I find Usagi. That's all.'_ She reminded herself once more. _'Once we leave, I wont have to be see him or deal with him anymore.'_

In the corner of left eye, she caught a flicker of light. She turned her head and saw an altar with a statue of a naked woman down to her lower torso, but ended just above her private region. On the altar with the display with three tall lit candles, one just below the display and two candles on the left and right sides respectively. Standing by the altar was a five branched candelabrum, with also lit candles, on the left and rights sides respectively as well. Surrounding the sides altar display were shelves of forever burning candles, forming a semi-circle. There were three shelves on the bottom and two shelves above them. Each shelf had four rows of lighted candles closely placed together. Just above the statue was a hanging chandelier with several burning candles placed on it. Around the neck of the naked woman was a necklace with a blue teardrop shaped gemstone hanging off of it.

"[Siren's Shriek?]" Sailor Jupiter uttered softly of the small plague underneath the statue. "It contains the sorrowful shriek of the siren..."

Her forest colored orbs gazed up to the female display. _'She must be the siren then.'_

Her eyes wondered back down and continued reading the inscription on the plague.

"...Is able to calm even the most ferocious of flames..." She read to herself. _'Flames...?'_

Now that she remembered, there was a door covered in flames when her and Dante entered Temen-ni-gru after they defeated the three-headed ice guardian dog demon, Cerberus, and met the gun-toting girl with the complete heterochromia**(2)** for the first time.

_'I wonder...'_

The Sailor Soldier of Thunder about to reach for the [Siren's Shriek] when she heard multiple load groans emanated from different sides of the room. She immediately turned around and saw the door across from her and the door that her and Dante came from earlier be covered in a red seal, which only meant one thing.

"Well, so much for the break." Dante said under his breath, while getting up from his resting spot.

Lightning had started to flicker and dance from Sailor Jupiter's gloved hands anticipating the arrival of the demons. The groans became louder as the the blue eyed devil hunter came closer to her. Once he was close enough, three devils, known as Hell Greeds, emerged from the shadows. They had long limbs and black colored straps were covering various spots on their arms and legs, as well their heads, only revealing thier right eyes and mouths. Each of them carried some kind of large elongated coffin-like devices with human heads crafted on top of them.

"Ever seen them before?" Sailor Jupiter asked. The lightning was now bouncing off her hands.

The white haired male grabbed the handle on Rebellion, watching the Hell Greeds swing their heavy items.

"Nope." he answered.

She was a bit surprised, but quickly went away. "More of a challenge, then."

Dante looked at the tall brunette beside him from the corner of his eye. He saw her confidence (and her slight arrogance) had finally come back to her. A small smile had crept up on him. He cast his attention back to the three Hell Greeds. His hands gripped the handle tighter when all three Hell Greeds swung their coffin-like objects and slammed them into the ground. The eyes on the head crafted on top glow red. The top part of the device had extended upward and glowed white. The moment it did, ghostly apparitions rose from the ground and swirled around the Hell Greed's before becoming Hell Prides demons.

The surprise was all too evident in Sailor Jupiter's voice. "Well.. this is new."

"Just think of them as party crashers and we're the bouncers." Dante said lifting Rebellion off his back.

The brown haired female was amused by his analogy. "Bouncers, huh?"

The lightning snapped loudly around her hands as she readied herself into a fighting stance. A small smirk appeared on her lips when her lightning snapped again. This was _**real. **_She needed to put the memory of Falion to rest and she was positive that the group of enemies in front of her would do so. One of the Hell Pride, she noticed, had caught her attention. It was closing in on them, ready to swing its scythe. She was positive that her partner notice this, as well.

"I guess I can go with that." Sailor Jupiter spoke, her smirk still present.

When the Hell Pride was close enough, it raised its scythe above its head and swung the blade down. The curved blade became stuck to the ground as both of its intended targets evaded the attack. As the demon tried to get its blade out of the floor, Sailor Jupiter twisted her body and blindsided it with a roundhouse kick. The impact sent the Hell Pride crashing into a small pack of four Hell Pride devils. All five of them fell into the floor on impact. As they tried to untangle themselves from each other, Sailor Jupiter summoned her lightning in her hand in the form of a ball and threw it like a baseball towards the fallen group. The lightning ball exploded the surprised demons on contact, reducing them to sand.

_'Now for the others.' _the Senshi of Thunder told herself, rushing towards the other devils.

Across the room, Dante had taken on one of the Hell Greeds head on. However with the multiple Hell Prides swing at him and more Hell Prides being summoned, it made things more difficult than it should be.

_'Shit!' _Dante was getting tired of the constant attacks. He shielded his back with Rebellion against the blade of the next incoming scythe, confusing the Hell Pride wielding it.

"Back the fuck off."

He kicked the Hell Pride in the torso from behind, sending it crashing against two more Pride devils. He glanced up and shot the Hell Greed a death glare before taking his chance to strike down Hell Greed, on the other hand, had other plans. Once it saw the devil hunter come close, it swung its soul extracting coffin, hitting Dante on his left side sending him a couple of feet. Just before hitting the pillar behind him, he landed on his hands before flipping back on his feet. He looked around to see the multiple Pride demons, walking towards him.

"That's it."

Feeling frustrated with the number of summoned Hell Prides (and wanting to give one his new weapons a try), he willed his three interlocking nunchucks, Cerberus, into his hands and started once again being on the offensive. With the frequency and strength of his violent swings, the Hell Prides started to drop like flies. With the the decrease in Hell Prides inside the room, Dante drove Cerberus into the ground, creating a path of sharp, icy crystal pillars straight towards the Hell Greed. The Hell Greed froze on impact, however the path still continued on.

Sailor Jupiter was dealing with her on set of enemies when she took notice of the ice pillar path coming towards her.

"Shit!" She leaped out of the way and quickly sent down a barrage of lightning bolts, destroying the pillars and some of the frozen enemies.

"Damn it, Dante!" She shouted in frustration.

The said male gave her a sheepish shrug.

"My bad." He told her before using the violent swings of his _Revolver _technique on the remaining frozen and non-frozen Hell Prides.

"That idiot." Sailor Jupiter said, under her breath. She turned her attention back to remaining two Hell Greeds. She was about to finish one of them when the pillars interrupted her. The lightning had sparked off both of her hands. She narrowed her eyes.

_'The storm is getting really close.' _Sailor Jupiter thought, feeling some kind of familiarity with the ever approaching storm. A smirk tugged at her lips.

_'Perfect.'_

In her right hand, she charged an orb of electricity. She made a beeline straight to her earlier target. The Hell Greed saw her coming and planted its device into the ground, ready to summon more souls as Hell Prides.

The senshi of thunder leaped into the air with sparks flying out of the orb of lightning. She shoved her attack straight into the face of Hell Greed and watched it explode. She made a backflip and landed on her feet, just as the Fallen Hell Greed perished into sand. When she turned herself around, a glint of light caught her eye. Without hesitation, she dodged the incoming slice, but not without tearing up her green mini-skirt in the process.

_'Damn it! As if this skirt wasn't short enough as it is!' _The thunder imbued Sailor Senshi growl in irritation.

"You'll pay for that damn it." She almost growled out.

The irate brunette rushed towards the Hell Pride. The moment that the Hell Pride was ready to swing it scythe was she became close enough, she side-stepped and obliterated the demon with a high voltage orb from her hands.

"Hmph. Shows you what happens when you cut up my skirt." She boasted, watching the demon fall into its sandy defeat. The moment she finished, a blow was struck to her side and was thrown to the floor, almost hitting the wall.

"Nghh.. Damn."

The green eyed girl lifted her head and saw the last Hall Greed swinging its heavy object. She raised herself off the ground, glaring hard at the devil in front of her. Electricity was visibly charging around her fingertips up to her forearms. She was about to send a barrage of lightning strikes, when she saw the Hell Greed suddenly fall into sand.

Sailor Jupiter raised her eyebrow watching Dante put his sword back behind him as the last grains of sand disappeared and fell back into Hell.

"I didn't ask for your help, but thanks anyway." She acknowledged as the electricity around her arms dissipated.

Dante shrugged in response. He was about to walk away when he noticed the rips and tears on Sailor Jupiter's outfit, as she when to pick off the [Siren's Shriek] off the statue's neck.

She turned around to find him staring at her. "What is it?"

"Your outfit."

"My outfit?"

Sailor Jupiter looked down on herself, twisting her torso left and right, catching the small rips and tears on her Sengi garb she received during the last battle. From the little cuts on her white bodysuit, to the pink ribbons on her front and back, to the split on her green pleated mini-skirt, and other minor cuts. She turned back to him.

"What, these? This is nothing." She pointed out. She began to walk to the unopened door across from the altar of naked Siren.

Dante frowned at her as she was reaching for the door. "What the hell does that mean?"

The tall brunette stopped walking and turned to him again. "It's exactly what I mean. All this rips on me are nothing to worry about. I'm used to this."

"So, you're used to getting that outfit ripped up like that?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. His tone held both the confusion and skepticism.

She nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. My senshi attire has been through much worse than the cuts you see on me right now. Besides, it's to regenerate itself anyway."

Hearing the word "regenerate" coming from her mouth and thrown the half-demon off-guard and more confused.

Sailor Jupiter tried to hide her smile, seeing how confused Dante looked to her right now. Her mind also noticed how noticed that he looked sort of cute to her right now, but decided to not let her mind wandered further than that.

"Yes. My senshi attire regenerates back to normal state by either re-transforming or by concentrating on it." Sailor Jupiter explained. "Did you think I, or Pluto for that matter, wouldn't find a way to repair our outfits every time we faced enemies."

"..." Dante stared at her for a moment. Now that he thought on it, he had noticed that her strange school-girl like attire had been cut up before but those were minor. The same with the cuts on her upper arms and legs, but he figured that she healed herself due to her ancient heritage. Although, he had wanted to ask about the disappearing tears on her outfits, but kept becoming distracted by the events and enemies that they face.

"Alright, I see your point." He said, folding his arms.

The green eyed brunette smiled at his understanding. "Anyway, come on. Let's keep moving." Who knows how far we to the top." She turned on her heel and went to the door across from them.

The white-haired male stared at her retreating form and took notice on how high the split was on her already short mini-skirt. _'Sparky said that she was already used to getting that outfit of hers cut up, but damn..'_

He took a good luck at Sailor Jupiter and noticed how form-fitting the white bodysuit was, almost like it was second skin. If what she said was true, then she is also used to getting injured frequently. Like the cuts he had seen on her earlier or worse. He took another good luck at her.

_'She's used to it, huh?'_

Images of the her wearing a skin tight, provocative, battle torn version of her the current attire invaded the half-demon's mind, with each passing image becoming more and more provocative.

Sailor Jupiter turned to face him when he didn't pass her to enter the next room. "Hey! C'mon. Whats-"

She stopped speaking when she saw a perverted smirk on his face. The same perverted smirk he had on his face when they first met.

_'What's with __**that **__look on his face.' _She thought with a sour look on her face._ 'He has the same exact look in his eyes whenever Minako gets perverted.'_

Making that comparison had upset the brunette more. She let out a sigh saturated in frustration. She walked over to the distracted white haired devil hunter and flicked his forehead, purposely giving him a static shock at the same time, catching him off-guard.

Dante glared at the brown haired girl in front of him. "What the hell, Sparky!"

Sailor Jupiter placed her hands on her hips, giving him a frown at the same time. "You were thinking something perverted, weren't you, Dante?"

"What makes you think it something perverted?" He countered, re-folding his arms.

"It was pretty obvious with that smirk of yours. Besides I've been around you long enough to notice when you do." She countered back.

_'Damn, she's pretty perceptive to notice within just a few hours.' _He thought looking back at her.

Sailor Jupiter closed her eyes and let out another sigh. "You're hopeless. Anyway, let's keep moving."

With that she turned back to the opened exit and walked towards it.

_'It's not my damn fault if I'm sexually frustrated and the closest place to relieve it is destroyed.' _ The blue eyed male wanted to say but decide against it.

_'That idiot.' _The green eyed female said to herself, entering the next room, which appeared to be some kind some elevator room. All of sudden, she felt a slight burning sensation.

'_The hell?'_ Sailor Jupiter willed the source of the minor burning sensation, the [Orihalcon Fragment], to appear and felt more of burn feel through her gloves, but still feeling minor. Her ears caught the sound of Dante's footsteps walking inside the Lift Room.

"Damn. The only way out of here isn't working. Fantastic." Dante said in a agitated tone. He walked past the green clad senshi ans headed up up the two set of stairs to the third level.

The green eyed senshi watched him walk up to strange looking panel on the third level. Without any thing else to do, she headed up the other sets of stairs herself, with the [Orihalcon Fragment] in her hand. As she got closer to where Dante stood, the red gem began to glow. Her face cringed when she felt the red fragment burn more in her hand.

In the corner of his eye, Dante saw the cringed look on her as held the item glowed a bright red. He pried the item out of her hand and watched her gently massage her hand with a slight pout on her lips.

"Felt like I was being burned by a hot stove..." Sailor Jupiter muttered under her breath, still gently rubbing her hand. Her pouty expression was still on her face.

The white haired male glanced down at his right hand, feeling the burning sensation from the fragment as well. He glanced at the panel beside them.

_'Well, why the hell not. Better than having my hand burn off.' _He placed the glowing [Orihalcon Fragment] on the panel. The panel reacted and the sound of cranking opening of gates echoed in their ears.

"Well, whaddya know. It was key for the elevator after all. Come on, let's go." He said, already heading towards the first set of stairs.

"Wait! Didn't you feel it burn you?" Sailor Jupiter questioned.

Dante turned to her. "Yeah, I did. I just not to make a big deal out of it."

Sailor Jupiter pursed her lips to the left side, pouting even more as glared at he went back heading down the stairs. She turned her stare over the glowing fragment resting on the panel.

"Did you know that this will work with this?"

"No."

Jupiter swiftly turned her attention back to her partner. "You mean to tell me that you basically took a chance if it will work or not?"

Dante turned to her once more with his foot resting on the step below him. "Pretty much, yeah."

Sailor Jupiter stared down at him in disbelief, before shaking her head. "You're unbelievable."

"I'll take that as a compliment." He smirked before going back down the flight of stairs and walking to the elevator.

The thunder using brunette made a sigh. "Not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing for you to do that."

Another sigh escaped from her, but softer in turn before heading down to the elevator herself. She stopped on a few steps short leading down to the elevator in front of her. A small frown spread across her features as looked inside as notice how small it looked.

Dante walked inside the elevator. He turned to face her and saw a look of uneasiness written across her face. He folded his arms, waiting for her to step in.

"Well... Aren't you getting on?"

Sailor Jupiter darted her eyes to her right. "It looks... rather, um... small... for the both of us to fit into."

Dante just stare at her with an annoyed look plastered on his face and raised a brow. "Really?"

"..."

He lowered her arms, before shaking his head. He stepped out the elevator, walked up the steps to where she stood and grabbed her one of wrists.

"HEY!" Sailor Jupiter protested, being led into the small, cramped elevator. She shot him a harsh glare as he closed the elevator gate. The elevator shifted and began its descent.

"See?" There's enough room for the both of us." He pointed out.

"Yeah, for exactly two people." She counter-pointed, folding her arms. She pressed her back against the cold steel of elevator and faced her attention to the descending floors.

"Then, what's the problem?" The blue eyed devil hunter asked, leaning his back against the descending elevator.

The brunette shook her head. "It's nothing. Forget it."

The blue eyed male shrugged his shoulders and placed his arms behind his head. They were silent for the rest of the way down. The elevator eventually came to a full stop. He opened the iron gate and stepped out with the brown haired senshi following behind.

"Here again." He said, stepping further into the lobby, the Chamber of Echoes.

Sailor Jupiter took out the [Siren's Shriek] and clasp her hands around it. "I think I know why we're here."

She traveled up the left staircase, not to far from the elevator, and walked to the door blocked by a pillar of crimson flames. Her eyes wondered down to the blue item in her hand.

_'Calms even the most ferocious of flames.' _She repeated in her mind. Her eyes traveled back to the flames.

_'This better work.'_ She threw the [Siren's Shriek] at the fiery pillar and a very loud, echoing high pitch scream erupted from the blue item once it made contact with the fiery pillar. It was so loud that both her and Dante had to cover their ears. The piercing shriek had for a few agonizing few seconds until the high-pitch scream faded out, causing the flames to dissipate. Once the scream had completely faded out, the both of them unshielded thier ears.

A ringing sound vibrated in Sailor Jupiter's ears. _'Note to self: Never use an item that has the word 'shriek' on it without some noise cancellation headphones.'_

She turned to her left to see Dante walking up the steps, rubbing his ears as well.

"So you hear the ringing in your ears as well?" She asked, watching him walk past her and open the now accessible door.

"Yeah." He answered back, finally getting rid of the ringing in his ears. He was about to walk through the opened doors when he noticed that she was still rubbing her ears.

"Still ringing?"

The brunette gave him a nod.

Dante walked over to her and placed his right hand on her chin, surprising her. He turned her head side to side before letting go. "Your ears aren't bleeding, so you should be fine."

He stepped away from her and headed inside.

Sailor Jupiter blushed a bright shade of red that mimicked the color of Dante's trenchcoat. She vigorously shook her blush away.

_'Why does he keep on surprising me?'_ She thought, frowning slightly. With no answers to give herself or for anyone else to answer her, she went through the opened yellow doors and walked up the staircase and caught up to the white haired male.

"Are your ears still ringing?" He said to her at the top of the curved stairway.

The brown haired girl stopped for a moment. She waited for the ringing to begin but nothing happened. "Not anymore."

He nodded and proceeded forward. She continued onward and passed the door at the top. A frown immediately spread across her face the moment she stepped inside the room.

"What the hell is this?" Sailor Jupiter spoke, noticing that something was strange with the current room. She pressed her hand forward and felt a wall.

"A camouflaged wall?"

"Looks like someone didn't want anyone else to know whatever is inside this room?" The blue eyed male spoke, amused by the whole thing.

The senshi of lightning narrowed her eyes at the camouflaged wall. "Well, that's too bad. I can't afford to waste time to look for another way around."

Sparks of electricity flew around her right hand. She clenched her hand into a fist and punched the wall, shattering the illusion blocking them.

With the wall destroyed, Dante walked to Sanskrit Emblem embedded on the wall at the very end of the room. After all the panels were lit on the circular device. an iron sphere fell from the ceiling hanging from a chain.

He had a disappointed expression on his face. '_Not was I was expecting.'_

"So, um.. what do we do?" Sailor Jupiter asked. "Hit it?"

Dante scratched the back of his head. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"Well, good luck with that." the Sailor senshi of lightning announced, walking over to a nearby wall.

"Wait, what?"

Sailor Jupiter folded her arms once her back leaned against the wall. A small coy smile had appeared on her lips. "You're the one with weapons, aren't you? Breaking whats inside that thing should be easy for you."

Dante just her an 'are-you-fucking-serious' stare.

"That iron sphere thing isn't going to break itself open." She responded with the coy smile still on her face.

The blue eyed half-demon let out an irritable sigh and grabbed Rebellion off his back and sliced the iron ball through the middle, with something dropping onto the floor. A silvery round object rolled near the sailor senshi. She erected herself off the wall and picked up the round item. A human skull crafted out of some kind of crystal, with two chains forming a cross around it, stared back at her.

"A [Crystal Skull]? This is what the room was hiding?" She questioned.

"I was wonderin' _**where **_we'll find that." The blue-eyed male said, putting his sword away. "Anyway, c'mon. We got what we need."

The brunette's forest colored orbs gazed down at the [Crystal Skull]. She took her eyes off the item and eyed her partner taking the round item out of her hands. "Really?"

"Just hurry up." He called over his shoulder, before walking out of the chamber and down the stairway.

Sailor Jupiter rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I swear sometimes..."

She exited the chamber and walked back into the Chamber of Echoes. She caught a glimpse of Dante entering back into the elevator. She walked down the stairway and and stepped inside the elevator. The two ascended in silence until the she spoke up.

"So, what's with that [Crystal Skull]?" She asked as they rode upward.

He turned to her. "It's to get to the top."

Her eyes went wide. "Seriously! You're sure?"

"Yeah." He nodded. " We aren't that far off from the top. And neither is his scent."

Sailor Jupiter watched him turn back to the passing of the floors. "Scent...?"

Then she realized who he was talking about. " You mean Vergil?"

Dante looked at her from the corner of his eye. "His scent is instantly recognizable, given _**who **_our father is." He said with a scowl on his face.

She saw the sudden change in him from just mention the word 'father' and decided not to bother him about it. She was about the turn away when she noticed something sharp in his mouth.

"Fang..."

He was caught off guard by what she said. "What?"

"Your fang is showing. Not a whole lot, but it's noticeable." She pointed out.

He felt his teeth and felt a couple of them sharper than before. _'Shit. She's right.'_

Much to his relief, the elevator came to a full stop back into the Lift Room. He opened the gate and stepped out with her following him. They entered back into the Tranquil Souls Room, where they fought the Hell Greeds and Hell Prides earlier. Unfortunately for them, two more Hell Greeds were waiting for them the moment they stepped inside the room, which earned an 'are-you-fucking-kidding-me' glare from the pair.

"We don't have time for this." Sailor Jupiter announced, closing her eyes in frustration. A barrage of powerful lightning strikes had strung together, eliminating both threats. She expected the red seal to be broken but did not. She stepped forward, wondering where was the next enemy hiding.

"What's going on?" She tapped her foot impatiently. "Where's the next one hiding?"

As soon as she stood in the center between the the Siren's altar and the exit, a water ripple illusion had appeared underneath her feet. Dante immediately saw the the ripple and quickly yanked Sailor Jupiter by her arm towards him, crashing her nose against his bare chest.

"Dude, what the hell!" She cried out, rubbing her nose. A loud screech suddenly rang in her ears forcing her to turn half way around. A purple light floated up from the ripple illusion surrounded by a swirling black mist.

"Tch. Now of all times." The half-breed muttered under his breath, irritated.

The green eyed senshi watched the purple light morph into a skeletal body, that stood twice their sizes, with the black mist transforming into a hooded black cloak. In its right hand was a scythe, just as long in height, with a purple curved blade on it.

Dante shoved the [Crystal Skull] into Sailor Jupiter's hands and grabbed Rebellion off his back, engaging with the Hell Vanguard.

The brunette watched him fight against the Hell Vanguard, clenching the skull in her arms tighter. She wanted to step in, but he seemed the type of person who can take care of himself in battle and did not need help unless he asked for it, something that she knew all too well. And considering that he was a half-demon, she knew that this was true. She seen the final blow being struck against the Hell Vanguard and watched it collapse on its knees before the black mist faded into nothing. She watched Dante put his sword away and walked to the other exit in the other end of the room. She wanted to say something, but held her tongue. She noticed how restless he had become.

_'He's really agitated now. We must be closer to Vergil than we realized.' _She deducted.

She followed him out and walked out the hill-like path. At the top was another door. It was covered in chains with a circular iron gate behind it. On both sides of the door, were two pillars with bases inside the, In the left pillar, another Crystal Skull was already inside it.

"Pass me that." Dante ordered, referring the item he gave her.

"Sure." The brunette handed over the other [Crystal Skull] from her possession.

He placed the [Crystal Skull] inside the right pillar. Purple lightning charged between the pillars once the item was set inside. The chains covering the gates broke into pieces and the circular iron gate swirled open, granting them access to pass.

A cool, nightly breeze had hit their faces the moment they stepped outside. Tiny sparks of electricity charged through Sailor Jupiter's fingers as proceeded behind the white haired male on the bridge connecting to the top of Temen-ni-gru, known as Moonlight Mile.

The wind carried the strong scent of rain through the orange, torn, see-through flags. _'The storm will start any minute now.' _

She stopped not to far behind him as he stopped in front of faded orange colored doors. She watched him tighten his fists before opening the doors in front of him. She took another whiff of the rain scent breeze before continuing onward. Tiny droplets of rain came in contact with her skin, as she traveled up the long spiral walkway. She continued in silence as the white haired half-demon was further ahead of her. The droplets soon turned into rain they went further up the path, becoming more heavier all the while. The two were nearing the top when she saw Dante stop at the base of the stairs leading to the very top of the monstrous tower.

"What's wrong?" Sailor Jupiter asked, folding her arms against her chest to cover her modesty.

"I need you to stay here." Dante said to her, glaring at the top.

His suggestion surprised the young thunder senshi, to say the least.

"Wait, why!" The brown haired girl protested. "What about-"

Her words fell short as he turned to her. They locked eyes with each other. She noticed the fire burning in his blue eyes. This was a battle that he needed to fight alone and she understood that. The rain fell harder at the moments went by.

"Alright. I understood." Sailor Jupiter complied.

With her not participating, Dante did not have to worry about her safety. He turned to the stairs and continued on his way.

Sailor Jupiter watched him go up as the rain began to pound harder against her skin. She walked to the a pillar next to the stairs and leaned against it.

Dante continued up until Vergil's back came into full view with the full moon enlarged behind. He noticed that the blonde girl, Usagi, was not up here along with his brother, much to his relief. Now he can go all out against him.

Vergil heard the footsteps against the pounding rain. He looked over his shoulder to see his younger twin pull out his .45 Caliber gun, Ivory, from the holster behind his back.

"You showed up." He said, turning around.

Dante twirled Ivory in his right hand.

"You sure know how to throw a party." He voiced his mock disappointment. "No food, no drinks, and the only decent looking babe just left."

Vergil mocked his excuse in response. "My sincerest apologies, brother. I was so eager to see you. I couldn't concentrate on the preparations for the bash."

"Whatever, at any rate." The younger twin dismissed. "It's been a whole year since we last met. How about a kiss from her little brother?"

He twirled Ivory in his hand once more, before taking aim at his older twin. "How about a kiss from _**THIS**_!"

Lightning flashed in the dark skies and the rain poured even harder.

"So... this is what you call a heartwarming family reunion, eh?" Dante said with a smirk forming.

"You got that right." Vergil agreed, unsheathing his katana, Yamato, with his thumb, initiating battle that long needed to be finished.

* * *

><p>::Mission 10: CLEARED::<p>

* * *

><p><strong>1) <strong>The demon like chess pieces are called Damned Pawns in the game, for those who don't know.

**2)** Heterochromia is when someone or an animal have two different eye colors, whether its partially or complete. And what Lady have is complete Heterochromia. Another example of a female game character who has complete heterochromia is Yuna from Final Fantasy X/X-2.

**By the way, my profile picture, if you look really closely is Dante and Makoto, slightly modified to fit The very awesome and very talented Dark Vanessa on DeviantArt drew this for me.**


	12. Mission 11

**Not going to lie, the boss battle them for this fight in-game is my one of favorites.**

**THIS PARTY IS GETTING CRAZY!**

* * *

><p>The sounds of rapid gunfire and swords clashing echoed loudly as the demon twins of Sparda fought against each other in the hard pounding rain. Strike after strike, their attacks were matched. Beads of sweat became mixed with the rain. With each counter made, their blood, containing both human and demon, fell to the ground only to be washed away by the rain as if it never happened. As the fight waged on, the younger twin suddenly realized the oddness of his opponent's actions and it infuriated him.<p>

_'He's toying with me. Vergil is fucking __**toying **__with me!' _Dante thought, clenching down on his teeth. He dodged his brother's _Rapid Slash _and narrowed his eyes at him.

The two circle around each other, staring each other down. A very small smirk appeared on Vergil's lips when he saw the angered look in Dante's eyes. He placed his right on the hilt on Yamato.

'_He's starting to become aware. Looks like I have to end this little game of ours soon.' _The older twin decided with a malicious glint in his blue eyes. Luckily, his white hair was covering over his eyes, thanks to the pouring rain undoing his spiked hairstyle, making him resemble his younger twin completely.

In a blink of an eye, he flash-stepped in front of Dante, unsheathed Yamato and caught him in an upward slash and then a downward strike immediately right after it.

"Whats the matter, Dante? I thought you were _**better **_than this." Vergil mocked, putting his katana back into its sheath, awaiting for the next attack.

"The same goes for _**you **_as well." Dante responded back in a similar mocking tone, recovering from Vergil's _Upper Slash._

"Just _**enjoying **_the moment." The elder twin explained with his right hand gripping the hilt, preparing for his next move.

The younger twin glared at him. He wanted to say something, but kept silent instead. _'Bullshit.'_

He tighten his grip on Rebellion, only to frown again. _'What the hell. He's __**letting **__me read his moves.' _

Dante stashed away Rebellion back onto his back and pulled out Ebony and Ivory out their holsters and let them do the talking.

Vergil unsheathed Yamato and spun it in circles in front of him, deflecting the bullets. He flash-stepped again in front of the younger half-demon and pulled him into one of combos. Unfortunately, the younger twin had a different idea. He rolled immediately to his side, avoiding his opponent's _Air Trick Combo_. He fired Ebony and Ivory once he had a far enough distance. He grabbed Rebellion and used _Stinger _to get close enough and pulled his twin into a combo of his own.

Vergil retaliated back with an upward slash forcing Dante to move back. Another small smirk appeared on his lips when he eyed the silver amulet hanging around Dante's neck. He saw Dante giving him a glare as he tighten the grip on Rebellion. As much Vergil wanted to go all out, he could not. He needed to keep himself under control. He had an agenda to keep. But that did not mean he could not make this game of his last a bit longer. He jumped back and manipulated the gravity around Yamato and sent a high speed gravity wave, also known as _Judgement Cut_, towards the younger sibling.

_'Shit!' _The drenched white haired male made a quick dash, avoiding the orb of gravity that came immediately right after the wave of _Judgement Cut_. Keeping his distance, he put Rebellion away and went for Ebony and Ivory once again, flash-stepping to avoid the numerous _Judgement Cuts _all the while.

* * *

><p>Sailor Jupiter turned her head to the sound of gunfire that hit her ears again. Deep down, she felt a persistent uneasy feeling as she heard the battle on the very top of Temen-ni-gru, the Peak of Darkness. Feeling bored and restless on top of her uneasiness, she decided to watch the storm clouds, in hopes to calm her down as they did back home. She went over to the bottom of the steps and sat on them, ignoring the wetness. Her eyes watched the passing the of the dark storm clouds occupying the nighttime sky, letting the rain hit her face. In short moments later, her lowered her brows into a frown. The usual calming aura of the rain had the opposite effect and it made her more restless and nervous.<p>

"I'm too worried about Usagi to have the rain calm me." She admitted to the sky above. "And more importantly, what does Dante hope to accomplish by fighting by Vergil at the top."

A long drawn out sigh escaped from her lips, but was short-lived when she suddenly turned around, sensing a presence behind her. Her eyes were searching for something, but nothing appeared out of the ordinary. "What... was that? Was that... No... It felt... different."

The drenched brown haired female began to climb up the slippery stairs. She hid herself by crouching near the top of the stairs, so that both brothers would not spot her, but still still left herself able to see the battle between them. When she spotted Vergil from her position, she noticed that his hair was not its usual style, but instead, resembling Dante. Actually, it took her by surprise, just like Dante spiked his hair to look like Vergil, but more so this time.

_'But where is Usagi-chan?'_ Sailor Jupiter wondered, with a frown.

* * *

><p>The rain began to fall harder as both demons siblings pushed each other back. The only sound that echoed was their heavy breathing that escaped from the both of them.<p>

Dante gripped the hilt on Rebellion, glaring harder at his opponent in front of him. He ran towards him, dragging the blade against the ground, creating a trail of orange sparks.

Vergil stood his ground with his katana drawn. The two blades hit against each other, knocking their owners slightly off balance. The younger white haired male immediately regained his balance. He flipped his sword with the tip facing Vergil and went to perform _Stinger_. However, the elder twin had countered _Stinger_ with the reverse side of Yamato, knocking both his katana out of his hands. He quickly caught Yamato by its hilt, while Dante lost his footing thanks to the slippery, wet ground. Vergil used the hilt to hit his younger brother in his stomach, forcing him to swing Rebellion, hitting the reserve side of Yamato.

The strength of the counter-blow sent Dante hitting his back against a nearby pillar, with a few pieces of the pillar falling off. With his left hand, he grabbed Ebony and fired five shots. Vergil spun Yamato in circles, once again, and caught all five bullets. He lined them down in a straight line, then swung his katana underneath, returning all the bullets back to their owner.

The younger half-demon sliced the incoming bullets in half once they came close enough. Unaware to the both, the green haired brunette flinched her head lower once she heard the bullets explode after they were sliced.

_'Kill me why don't you.' _Sailor Jupiter thought annoyed. She looked back up and saw the siblings talk to each other.

"Why do you _**refuse **_to gain power," Vergil reprimanded. "The power of our father, Sparda."

_'Refuse...?' _Sailor Jupiter wondered, taking a quick glance at Dante. Her gaze quickly left him and around the large open arena, feeling the same presence not to long ago. She turned back to the younger white haired male when she heard him speak.

"**_Father?_**" Dante chuckled at how ridiculous that sounded to him. The only parent he _**ever **_acknowledge was his mother. "I don't have a _**father. **_I just don't like _**you,**_ that's all."

The two brothers charged at each other once again, continuing where they left off. Both siblings pressed their respective swords hard each other. An orange glow resonated between the swords were the pressure was hardest, as they tried to overpower each other.

Suddenly, a burst of light interrupted their fight, blinding the two brothers. Sailor Jupiter lowered her head more to avoid the light as well. A feeling of dread began to wash over her. It was the fear of recognition. She knew the familiarity of the light. She lifted herself up and ran up the slippery stairs, tripping along the way.

"Usagi!"

The brown haired teen reached the peak of Temen-ni-gru, but not before briefly stopping shielding her eyes. She lowered her arm and caught glimpses of a white ruffled gown. The same white ruffled gown she has seen Usagi wore so many times before. Her Princess Serenity gown from the Silver Millennium. Through the rays of light, she her hands around her opened Eternal Moon Article Brooch**(1)** where the Silver Crystal, the Ginzuishou, was kept in.

"Usagi-chan!" The brown haired girl shouted through the light.

_'Damn it! What's she's doing here!' _Dante thought when he heard Jupiter's voice. Vergil had the same thought regarding to Usagi.

The tall green eyed female ran towards her blonde friend and grabbed her shoulders, ending the blinding light shone from the Silver Crystal. "Usagi!"

Her jade irises widen in shock as she stared down into her princess's eyes. The familiarity that belong to Usagi was not there. At all. Her blue eyes were completely voided of the kindness and the warmth that resonated with depths. What scared the lightning imbued soldier more was that the blonde's eyes were completely void of any sign of life.

Usagi's soulless stare gazed up to the concerned and frightened jade colored orbs. The brunette flinched slightly but continued to hold firmly onto the petite girl's shoulder's, unsure of what she might do next. Unknown to Sailor Jupiter, a disembodied voice spoke inside of Usagi's mind.

_Princess_

Immediately on cue, a burst of light shot out from Usagi's Eternal Moon Article Brooch, knocking Sailor Jupiter back to a pillar near the stairs. She hit the pillar hard upon impact, causing the pieces of it to fall off. She looked up to Usagi with a scared, confused expression only to have the blonde girl looking down at her with soulless, empty look. The brunette pushed herself up, only to fall immediately back down to the ground.

"What?" Sailor Jupiter looked down at her legs. She tried to move, but a painful shock shot up through her entire body, causing her yell out. After the slow, agonizing few seconds, a numbing feeling had spread quickly up her legs to her torso to her chest and arms.

Dante tried to rush over her to the paralyzed brunette, but Vergil got in his path, pointing the tip of Yamato to his neck. The younger white haired male, narrowed his eyes, giving him a death glare. Vergil kept his stoic expression before quickly glancing over to his left where the Lunarian Princess**(2)** stood.

Vergil's apathetic expression betrayed how he really felt. Deep down, he was fuming. To have someone, some _**female, **_ interrupt his fight was an insult. If it was not for the ancient, royal Lunarian blood that flows through her veins and her inheritance of the Silver Crystal, he would got rid of her a long time ago. Let alone be bothered with her.

"You have a lot of nerve interrupting our _**dispute**_, Arkham."

The bald, heterochromic man appeared almost out of thin air and stepped forward. He bowed his head, apologetically. "My apologies, Vergil, but time is of the utmost importance."

Sailor Jupiter remained paralyzed in her spot on the wet ground. A part of her wished that the rain would soak her bangs so that could not see Usagi or the two siblings or Arkham. Unfortunately for her, the rain had stopped a while ago forcing to her to see everything.

"Tch." Dante flash-stepped away from Vergil's katana to make his way over to the paralyzed brunette, only to Yamato pointing as his neck once again.

"I'm only to say this once," Dante threaten. "Move."

"That girl shouldn't be you're concern right now." Vergil remarked, ignoring his threat and the death glare he was receiving.

Lightning flashed in the sky once more. The rain began to fall again, but lightly. The two came at each other, resuming where they left. Their blades were once again pressed against each other. The orange glow returned between the swords as both siblings try to overpower each other.

With Arkham watching, Vergil needed to end this. And fast. He pushed more of his upper body strength and fling Rebellion out of Dante's hands. Wasting no time, he stabbed the younger half-demon in his abdomen, with Rebellion plunging into the ground just seconds afterward.

Drops of blood, increasing in size, fell to the wet ground as Dante gripped Yamato in attempt out of him. Sailor Jupiter sat there in shock, watching the events unfold in front of her. Arkham stood there in silence, watching Yamato becoming stained with blood as more of it fell to the ground. He looked over to the expressionless Usagi to his right with the sides of lips twitching upward.

Vergil stared down at his younger brother, hunched over with Yamato still inside his abdomen. He tighten his grip on the hilt, twisting the sword slightly. "Foolishness, Dante," The elder twin pushed Yamato blade deeper. "_**Foolishness**_."

"Might control _**everything. **_And with strength you cannot protect..." He twisted his katana again, but very slowly. "_**Anything. **_Not even one of the Princess's protectors."

He grabbed Dante's right arm. "Let alone _**yourself.**_"

The elder twin swiftly pulled out Yamato while he shoved his brother, causing him to lose his balance. He reached for the silver amulet and yanked it off his brother;s neck**(3)**. A smirk cracked upon Vergil's face, resembling his younger twin even more. He saw Dante trying to reach for his amulet and swung Yamato cutting his arm and his right sleeve in the process, reducing already slim chances of retrieving his memento back.

Vergil smirk grew wider, watching his brother fall to the wet ground, hard. His blue eyes stared down at the red gem embedded in the silver amulet. The fingers on his left hand clasped around the written, feeling the dormant power within the gem. Using the same hand, he ran his fingers through his wet white hair, restyling it back to his spiked hairstyle. He leered over to Sailor Jupiter who was giving him a darken glare. He had a strong urge to smirk at her, but decided not to. He had every thing that he needed. He did not need to waste time with her. He leered down at Dante with a small pool of blood. He put the amulet in his pocket, then turned on his heel and began to walk away, grabbing Rebellion along the way.

Behind him, the fingers on Dante's left hand began to twitch. He faced his palms faced down and began pushing himself back up.

_'About time.' _Vergil turned around thrusting Rebellion into the same spot he stabbed him before, slamming him back down to the ground below.

Arkham stepped forward. "Do you finally have it?"

The older half-demon looked up to him. "Yes. Now the spell that Sparda cast will be broken."

Arkham watch Vergil turn around and walk past and towards the edge of the Peak of Darkness. He looked down at the younger twin with a large pool of blood beneath him, still growing in size. He gazed up to the paralyzed brunette, letting the edges of his lips twitch upward. The bald, heterochromic man turned to the blonde twin-tailed female.

"Princess," He motioned her to follow and Usagi obediently followed behind Arkham.

Sailor Jupiter mentally cursed at herself. Whatever Usagi did when she was hit with her light work. Not only was she paralyzed, but she could not speak either. So even if she wanted to say something to gain their attention she could not. Instead, she was forced to watch everything before her. She hated it. She absolutely hated it. It was like the battle with Galaxia that happened over a year ago all over again. She despised the feeling of being helpless and useless.

_'Damn this!' _She swore to herself. Suddenly, her eyes caught the sudden change in Rebellion with a column of water gushing upward immediately afterward.

Vergil sensed the sudden changed and immediately turned around, quickly unsheathing Yamato. He was pushed back quite a bit, blocking the punch aiming for him. He gave another smirk as held back Dante's fist using his katana that went between Dante's middle and ring fingers on his right hand.

"I see the devil inside you has awakened as well." Vergil observed, noticing the look in Dante's eyes that made him look an entirely different person.

The newly awakened Dante opened his clenched fist, twisting and pushing his hand a little further through Yamato to grip the blade. Using his strength, he threw Vergil using Yamato to his right, completely ignoring his weight.

Vergil made a front-flip, safely landing on his feet. He was about to turn around to retaliate, when Arkham spoke up.

"Wait!" He ordered. "For the moment we all that we need."

Vergil glanced behind him for a brief moment, then he turned his attention back to his younger brother, straightening himself from his battle stance.

Dante was breathing hard and heavy, with a white glow reacting on and off of his newly awakened state. He was walking over to them, forcefully stomping through the damp ground with an angry expression that still made him look unrecognizable.

Both Vergil and Arkham watched him for a few seconds longer. With a goal he still needed to accomplish, Vergil walked to the edge of the Peak of Darkness and leaped off. Arkham looked at Dante then to fallen, paralyzed Sailor Jupiter one last time. He turned to Usagi.

"Come, Princess." He ordered, motioning her to follow.

Usagi obediently nodded and jumped off the edge with Arkham, leaving Sailor Jupiter wanting to cringe at the scene.

Still drunk of his new awakened demonic power, Dante still continued walking to where the three once stood. The white glow that radiated around him faded completely. Instead, a red glow (that mimicked the color of his leather trench-coat) was there in its place. Ribbons cloaked in his demonic aura surrounded him, screaming as he triggered his devil form. Completely spent from his first time devil trigger, he reverted back to his human form and passed out on the ground below.

* * *

><p>:: Mission 11: CLEARED ::<p>

* * *

><p>1) Eternal Moon Article Brooch. It's the name of brooch UsagiSerena uses to transform into Eternal Sailor Moon for most Sailor Moon Stars.

2) Lunarian Princess. I'm sure you noticed that I don't use Moon. Personally having Vergil or Arkham saying "Moon Princess" sounds really weird to me. So I choose Lunarian so you can tell that Vergil and Arkham treat Usagi, and Makoto for that matter, outsiders. And Lunarian is another name related to Moon anyway.

3) This is actually a bit of interesting trivia. If you watch the cutscene to the chapter above, which is Mission 7 in-game. Well after the Vergil Boss Battle in Mission 7. If you watch that cutscene, Dante's amulet isn't around his neck. At all. Actually from Mission 2 to the end of Mission 7 it is not there at all, cutscenes included! So just before Vergil takes his amulet, it magically reappears around his neck. It's pretty funny when you think about it.

Until the next update!


	13. Mission 12

****LET'S ROCK!****

* * *

><p>An air of anxiety wrapped around Rei like a heavy blanket as she meditated in front of the Sacred Fire inside her family's Shinto Shrine. For almost four hours, she sat in front of the Sacred Fire to get a vision of Usagi and Makoto.<p>

Except she couldn't.

Her anxiety was far too high and it greatly hindered her concentration and ability to read the flames. She lowered her gaze from the hypnotic dance of the flames and slammed her palms down on the smooth surface of the hardwood floor beneath her.

"I can't see anything!" Rei cried out to her reflection on the wooden floor.

A small clank sound had hit the floor, causing Rei to turn to her left. She saw that Usagi's white wrist-watch communicator had fallen out of the large sleeves of her white robe. The golden crescent moon symbol designed on the watch glowed in her face, thanks to the Sacred Fire. Rei stared at the white communicator for a minute's length. Her hands began to ball up into tight fists while her eyes swelled with tears, threatening to fall. She turned her head away from the white communicator, droplets of her tears hitting the wooden floor.

Seeing Usagi's communicator reminded her of how hopeless the situation really was. Her princess and her best friend, was abducted by two demons and taken away into an alternate universe. Thanks to the the meddling of one of the demons, Setsuna's Garnet Rod could only send one person to rescue Usagi and Makoto volunteers to do so. Not only that, Minako and herself volunteer to not only tell Usagi's parents that Usagi is missing, but also to reveal their secret identites. After they left the Tsukino residence, the fire bending female remembered all too well how terrified Minako looked when she tried to contact Makoto with her own personalized communicator, only to meet with static every time. Now with two senshi gone, it left the others' anxiety soaring. And to make matters complicated, nobody knew where Setsuna went, leaving the girls more high-strung than ever, though Hotaru suggested that she went somewhere to fix her Garnet Rod back to full strength.

Rei took another glance at the white communicator. "Stop mocking me."

Using her anger and frustration as a boost, Rei hastily pushed herself from sitting on her feet only to fall right back and realized that she had no feeling in her legs from sitting on them too long. "Why couldn't today be just a normal day!" The black haired teen cried out; her tears were trickling down, hitting her red hakama pants.

"Oh, who am I kidding? I was too optimistic that the peace would last." Rei choked on her sobs and wiped the tears from her face. She couldn't afford to feel sorry for herself. Not now.

"Rei! Rei, are you alright?"

Rei's eyes went wide. _'Grandpa? Crap, he must have heard me fall.' _

The ravenette wiped away any fresh tears off her face with her sleeve. With some of the feeling back into her legs, she began to push herself up once again. _'Thank you blood, for circulating once again.' _Rei praised as she stood at full height, albeit a little wobbly. She took a glance at the screen door to see her grandfather open it. A worried expression covered his features, making his wrinkles seem heavier than before.

"Rei!" Grandpa Hino went to his granddaughter's side. "What happened?"

Rei forced a small smile to appear. "What are you so worried for? Nothing happened. My legs only fell asleep and I fell."

Grandpa Hino was silent for a moment before speaking. "You sure?" He asked, since the last time he remembered Rei falling because of her legs when she was seven years old.

"Yes, Grandpa. I'm fine. Look." Rei demonstrated by walking to the screen door. "See? Nothing to worry about. Anyway, I'm going to a small break outside."

Before Grandpa Hino could protest, Rei had already exited out the Sacred Fire Room, closing the screen door behind her. He stood there for a few moments, dumbfounded.

"Her eyes were red..." The elderly priest sighed. He knew that Rei would not talk to him so easily. So he decided to do what he always did, let Rei come to him when shes ready. Grandpa Hino looked down at saw a white wrist watch on the floor. He was about to pick it up when he remembered that Rei would come back in here later. A small sigh escaped from him and exited out the room and headed towards the kitchen.

"At least I can bribe her with breakfast!"

* * *

><p>Rei exhaled a huge sigh of relief the moment she stepped outside. The raven haired girl looked up to see a white clouds pass above her. In the corner of her eyes, she saw leaves rustling on a nearby tree. She turned her head to see her familiar black crows settling themselves on the branch. The raven haired girl gave them an apologetic look.<p>

"Phobos... Deimos..."

The two crows glided down from their branch and onto the ground below. Rei walked towards them and bended down once she was close enough. She extended her arms and petted both of them.

"You two must have sensed how stressed out I am. I'm sorry. I know I should be calmer when fire reading, it's just..." The raven haired girl lowered her as she continued to pet her crows. She continued to pet her crows for a few minutes, before curling into a ball, hugging her knees, letting her bangs cover her dark violet eyes.

_'I feel like a failure. I worried Grandpa. I have both my crows worried about me, too. And top of all that, my anxiety and stress is interfering with my fire reading. I know the others are counting on me to fire read, especially Mamoru. He must be the most worried out of all of us. I know he is.'_

Rei raised her head up and glanced at Phobos and Deimos, who were watching her every move. _'No. I can't just sit here feeling sorry for myself. Too many people are worried about Usagi and Makoto. I know they want to know something, even if they didn't say it. I have to see a vision. I have to. I don't care how long I have to sit in front of the Sacred Fire to do so.'_

The violet eyed female pushed herself up and looked down at the crows. She smiled softly at them. "I'm okay, Phobos and Deimos. I'm ready to try again."

Both Phobos and Deimos stared intently at their master for a few moments, before returning back to their branch. Rei stared at them for a few seconds before turning on her heel. As she made her way back, a familiar voice called out to her.

"Rei!"

She immediately turned around to see Michiru and a groggy eye Hotaru running up the steps. "Michiru? Hotaru?"

The raven locked shrine maiden met the two half-way. "What are you two doing here? What happened?"

Michiru stood for silent for a moment to catch her breath. "I need your help."

Rei blinked in confusion. Did she hear her right? Michiru needed _**her **_help? "What? My help?"

Hotaru made a small yawn. "Mama needs your help to see a vision."

Rei turned her attention back to the aqua haired woman in front of her, whom nodded back.

"It's true." she confirmed. "I've been trying to see with my mirror and all I get back is dark, murky clouds swirling as a response. To make matters worse, I've been having a hard time syncing with my element, as well."

Rei was taken aback by Michiru's confession. _'So I guess I'm not the only one having problems with ESP. I didn't even consider the possibility of having syncing problems with fire and myself.'_

She straightened herself. "So how exactly do you want me to help you?"

Michiru stared directly into Rei's eyes. "By resonating with me."

Rei blinked in confusion again. "Resonating?"

The aqua haired woman nodded. "Yes. By communicating with our planets, our premonition powers would sync with each other. That should be able to allow us to see a vision."

"You think that will work?" Rei asked. To be honest, she had mixed feelings of skepticisim and doubtfulness, but she was willing to do anything to see a vision regarding Usagi and Makoto.

Michiru nodded again to reassure the doubtful sounding the shrine maiden. "The Sage Councils of the Silver Millennium use this method for their premonitions, especially when they were from different kingdoms."

"Ohhh..." Rei was starting to understand now with that bit of information jogging her forgotten memories. She guided Michiru and Hotaru to follow and entered Hikawa Shrine.

"So um... how do we resonate with each other?" Rei asked, watching the aqua haired woman help the smaller raven haired girl with removing her sneakers since she was too tired to do so herself.

Michiru was about to answer back when she heard Grandpa Hino interrupt.

"Kaioh-san! Hotaru-chan! Good morning! Are you two joining us for breakfast?"

Rei, Michiru, and Hotaru glanced down at the elder head priest, holding a tray of food in his hands. Michiru stood up straight and bowed in formality.

"I apologize for us coming over unannounced, Hino-san, but I needed a second opinion from Rei about a vision I saw that's been bothering me for some time now."

Grandpa Hino was silent for a moment as he remembered Rei telling him that Michiru had a spiritual side. When she was busy with her fire readings, he occasionally conversed with Michiru about her visions, even though she wouldn't go into much detail. Personally, he knew that Rei had more spiritual powers that the both of them combined. So in a way, he felt proud that someone like Michiru Kaioh would come to his granddaughter for spiritual advice and the like. But he would never tell either of them that, though.

"Alright, but on one condition. That you and Hotaru stay for breakfast! You two must have rushed over here with Hotaru's sneakers on the wrong foot."

Michiru looked down at Hotarus feet. Sure enough, Grandpa Hino was right. Hotaru's left sneaker was on her right foot, while her right sneaker was already off her left foot.

Hotaru yawned. "What?"

Michiru let out an embarrassed laugh. She turned around to the small head priest. "Sure, Hotaru and I would love to take you on your offer."

"Well anyway," Rei interrupted. "Michiru and I have much to talk about. We see you when we're done.

She grabbed both Hotaru's and Michiru's hand and made a beeline to the Sacred Fire Room.

Grandpa Hino stood there dumbfounded. "What is up with Rei this morning?"

* * *

><p>Rei had let go of Hotaru's and Michiru's hands once they were inside the Sacred Fire Room. She turned to the Outer Senshi. "Um... Sorry about that."<p>

"It's fine." Michiru acknowledged.

Hotaru looked up to the taller black haired female. "Rei, can I sleep in your room until you and mama are finished?"

"Yeah, sure." Rei answered. The sleepy Hotaru exited out the room and went down to Rei's bedroom. With the screen door closed again, Rei turned to the aqua haired woman. "So how do we resonate?"

"By meditating."

"So it's not that different from what I do already."

"Except by channeling through our responsive planets part."

"Yeah." Rei nodded. "So let's get started then."

Rei led Michiru to the middle of the room, sitting down in front of the Sacred Fire. She noticed that Usagi's communicator was right where she left it. She hesitated for a moment before placing it back inside her sleeve. Michiru noticed Rei's hesitation when she took out her Deep Aqua Mirror**(1)**.

_'Poor Rei. She's probably the most worried out of all of us. Both her and Mamoru. Maybe that's why Makoto really volunteered. She knew that if anything happened to Rei, Usagi wouldn't be the same. I really should give Makoto more credit.' _Michiru turned her attention to Rei. "Ready?"

Rei looked back to her. "Yeah. More than ever."

Michiru gave her an understanding nod. Both females faced the Sacred Fire, closing their eyes. Minutes had passed and their bodies began to relax and their breathing became slower. Ethereal glows of red and turquoise began to envelop around Rei and Michiru respectively, indicating that they had successfully synced with Mars and Neptune and their elements were harmonizing with each other. In their minds' eye, glimpses of images played before, with Michiru's Deep Aqua Mirror replaying what they were seeing.

_Two men were standing on top of a huge, monstrous tower, with city lying in destruction around the foot of the tower. Identical in features, both men had snow white hair and dark blue eyes, looking no older than twenty. Giving each other piercing death glares, the two drew their swords and charged at each other. The moment their swords clashed, an image rippled underneath their feet. The rippled image showed their demon forms, one red and black and the other blue and black respectively. A power struggle went between them, each trying to push the other back. Different colored lightning began to flash violently in the blacken sky above them, striking the ground aimlessly. A dark red flashed first, then purple, then dark blue, then to light blue, then to finally a blinding white engulfing the vision._

Beads of sweat began to drip down the sides of their faces as the Sacred Fire grew in size in response to the image seen.

_With the blinding whiteness came to an abrupt end, Sailor Jupiter came into full view. The soldier of Thunder and Protection was standing alone in a open field._

Michiru subconsciously tighten her grip around the handle of her mirror from what they saw next.

_Four black pools surrounded Sailor Jupiter in a circle. The four pools began to rise and started to take humanly shape. Soon, the shapes became clearer and more apparent on the resemblance._

Rei sucked in her breath as she instantly recognized who were surrounding Sailor Jupiter.

_Crane Game Joe's youma form, Gesen, and an anthro-Falion charged first at the lone Sailor Soldier, only to be struck dead by two lightning bolts. The other two figures lunged forward next. Sailor Jupiter defending herself from their attacks. After she gave them a few blows of her own, she flipped above them, waiting for their next move. The two enemies charged straight for her, but were sliced in half from the middle, by a newcomer. Sailor Jupiter stood there in completely in shock of who the newcomer was. The mystery assailant lunged forward to the brunette. Within mere inches away from the frozen brunette, a burst of light struck in the middle of them._

_Once the light faded, the two senshi Usagi saw looking up at the full moon above her. She was dressed in her high school uniform with her back turned to them._

Outside of their visions, the Sacred Fire grew larger in size once again and the Deep Aqua Mirror became became gray and murky.

_Usagi looked over her shoulder slightly, sensing Rei and Michiru's presense. She turned to face them with a slight confused look expression. The confusion written on Usagi's features faded away as her blue eyes warmed up, showing her usual cheerful disposition. She smiled at the both of them, closing her eyes._

"Usagi..." Rei whispered softly through her subconscious. Seconds later, her and Michiru became tensed and the heat from the Sacred Fire began to make them sweat harder.

_A blood red color washed over the full moon. The skies above turned black as a raven's feather._

Chills ran up and down both Rei and Michiru's spine.

_Usagi lowered her head, letting her blonde bands completely cover her eyes._

Rei shook her in protest, as if to resist the malicious aura surrounding her best friend from the vision before her.

_Usagi raised her head up. The warm, friendly, comforting blue eyes she was known for had changed colors. One green and one red, just like the moon above her. Her face had darken with a malicious smirk on her lips, looking completely unnatural on her. The twin-tailed blonde extended her right arm, letting the Silver Crystal materialize in her palm._

_"I think you two seen enough visions, don't you think?"_

Rei and Michiru both sucked in their breaths, once they heard Usagi speak to them directly.

_The Silver Crystal began to glow, brighter and brighter by the second. The smirk on her lips became more twisted and more malicious when a burst of light shot from the Silver Crystal._

"USAGI!" Rei and Michiru yelled simultaneously. The Sacred Fire grew higher to the ceiling and burst in response to the Silver Crystal. The impact sent both Sailor Soldiers through the screen doors, crashing against the wall.

Grandpa Hino, Hotaru, and Yuuichirou**(2)** ran down the halls where the Sacred Fire was, once they heard a loud booming sound and loud crash. Hotaru made a loud gasp when she saw Rei and Michiru on the floor with halves on the broken screen doors on top of them.

"Rei!" Both Grandpa Hino and Yuuichirou shouted simultaneously, rushing to her side.

"Michiru-mama!" Hotaru cried out. She ran to her adopted mother, trying to wake her up. "Michiru-mama!" Come on, wake up!"

Tears began streaming down her cheeks. "Mom.. please! Wake up."

Grandpa Hino grabbed Rei's shoulders, shaking her to wake up. "Rei! Rei! Damn it, Rei. Open your eyes!"

"Come on, Rei, wake up!" Yuuichirou pleaded as well.

Grandpa Hino continued to shake his granddaughter's shoulders. His eyes began to swell up with tears. "REI!"

As Hotaru, Grandpa Hino and Yuuichirou continue call out Michiru and Rei, outside, Phobos and Deimos, began screeching loudly.

* * *

><p>"Dante! Dante! Hey, wake up!"<p>

Sailor Jupiter lightly shook the unconscious white haired male on his back. She had to know if he was alright after what happened earlier. Stopping when she heard a groan coming from him, her verdant hue eyes caught the slight twitch his fingers made.

"...Damn it..." Dante groaned out, pushing himself up. He stood up on his feet, feeling slightly dizzy, which he figured it was from using his Devil Trigger for the first time. His eyes wandered down to his right and saw the chocolate haired female sitting on her calves, looking up at him. Looking back at her he could have sworn that she looked worried about him.

_'What's with that look on her face? Is she actually worried about me?' _

He definitely wasn't used to this, at least not in a very long time. Having someone who was genuinely worried about him, especially who knew of his background. He didn't know whether to be flattered by it or just dismiss it.

"So..um... I see you can move again." Dante noticed, choosing the latter.

"Um... yeah. My paralysis wore off after Usagi left with Arkham and Vergil," Sailor Jupiter answered, letting her bangs cover her eyes.

A very awkward silence suddenly filled the air as they recollected the events from earlier. Both of them suffered a humilating defeat and how can it not be? Sailor Jupiter was taken down in one hit by the possessed Usagi and left temporarily paralyzed from head to toe as a result. Dante, on the other hand, was not only defeated no less by his twin brother (not to mention in front of girl), but had his amulet stolen.

The white haired male scoffed lightly in annoyance as he remembered that this was not the first time Vergil wanted his amulet**(3).** He needed to get his amulet back. He didn't care about anything that related to Sparda around the amulets. He only wanted back because that, along side the picture frame on his desk back home, are the only two things that reminded him of his mother, Eva. The only benefit he got from this was his awakening to his devil side.

_'I guess now I can officially call myself a half-demon now.' _he told himself. The sudden sound of the ground cracking disrupted his thoughts. His eyes automatically trailed down to see Sailor Jupiter's fist planted in the ground. Cracks came from under her knuckles and surrounded her fist. A dark red stain appeared and slowly traveled upward on her white glove.

"I've failed to save her..." Sailor Jupiter spoke, just barely above a whisper.

The scowl on his face disappeared when he lowered himself, trying to meet her at eye level. "Sparky?"

Sailor Jupiter didn't respond and kept her eyes hidden.

Dante leaned slightly closer to her, but stopped when he saw tears falling down the brunette's face.

The brown haired girl clenched her fist tighter, making the blood stain darker. "I failed as her protector," she said, still barely above a whisper.

The white haired male stayed silent for a moment. He scratched the back of his head lightly before staring back at her. "Stop beating yourself up. You're-"

"NO! You _**don't **_understand!" Sailor Jupiter snapped at him, lifting her head up and frowned through her tears. "I'm the Soldier of Protection! Everyone is counting on me to live up to my title and rescue Usagi and to bring her back her home safely! You saw how Usagi used her crystal to paralyze me. I've failed everyone. I failed Usagi and I failed for not living up to my own title that was given to me! I'm not strong enough to save anyone!"

More tears were steadily falling down her cheeks. The chocolate haired female was about to continue verbally beating herself up when Dante flicked her forehead, but harder than he did in previous times.

"OW! What the fuck!" She gave him a harsh death glare as she rubbed the sore spot on her forehead with non-bloodied hand.

"Are you done now?" Dante asked in a sarcastic tone.

The green eyed girl continued to glare at him.

"Anyway, give me your right hand."

She was surprised with his by his request. "What? Why?"

"So I can heal it?" Dante answered back, raising his eyebrow.

Sailor Jupiter removed her impaled fist from the ground, wincing in pain. "No, no. I'm fine. See?" Her face cringed in pain as tried to move her hand.

"You know, lying doesn't suit you." Dante commented, grabbing her injured hand, causing her to cringe again. He bit his right thumb, tasting the bitter copper taste in his mouth. He hovered his thumb over her injured knuckles and squeezed his blood out.

An intense burning sensation came over Sailor Jupiter once she felt a couple of blood drops on her knuckles. The feeling shot through her arm and went down her spine. Without even realizing it, she squeezed Dante's hand so hard, it actually surprised how hard she was doing it. After a few long torturous minutes, the verdant eyed female had slowly let go of his hand.

She looked at her right hand and blinked. "My hand! It doesn't hurt anymore!"

_'And it was at least fractured too.' _Sailor Jupiter wanted to mention, but held her tongue, until she felt a firm flick to her forehead. "Ahh! Damn it. What the hell!"

"You're welcome." Dante told her, before he lifted himself up. He turned around and left to pick up Rebellion off the ground, tearing off the torn sleeve just below his right elbow along the way.

Sailor Jupiter frowned for a moment longer, before standing up. "So... um... what now?"

The white haired male placed his sword behind his back, before looking at her. "Hunt down Vergil to get my amulet back. Not to mention that I still have my word to keep."

"Yeah," the ponytailed brunette replied back, walking over to him when she noticed that how different his sword looked than previously.

"...Your sword changed."

"What?"

"Rebellion changed. It looks different now."

Dante grabbed Rebellion to see for himself ad sure enough she was right. The handles that were attached to the sides, were now lifted. The overall changed to Rebellion looked similar to classic broadsword design. The biggest change was the skull below the grip. Before the previous battle with Vergil, the mouth was closed and looked like a regular human skull; save for the small horns on top attached to its head. Now with the recent change, the mouth was open with its fangs flashing on both the top and bottom, and the horns were now longer and sharper. The eyes gave a dim red glow, recognizing his owner's newly awakened demon side, before fading away.

"It's because of what happened earlier, right?" Sailor Jupiter spoke, breaking Dante's concentration.

"Yeah..." Dante absentmindedly answered back, placing his sword back behind him.

"So what do we do... now...?" Jupiter trailed off, watching Dante walk over to edge and stand next to a pillar. _'What's he planning to do...?'_

The white haired male glared at the city below him. His mind wondered back to his stole amulet and knowing that Vergil had pissed him off once again. What angered the younger twin even more is that he had no idea where Vergil was heading with their amulets, except that he had to still be somewhere inside the tower. He tightly curled his fists and slammed the side of his right fist against the pillar next to him, sending a shockwave through it. His blue eyes wondered up to the pillar, feeling the vibrations end and watched the top half explode. A huge smirk appeared on his lips. Thanks to his fight earlier, he felt ten times stronger, now he can use Devil Trigger. _'Guess I should thank Vergil for this. After I get my amulet back and stomp his face into the ground, repeatedly and shoving Yamato up his ass.' _

He turned to the girl behind him. "We jump."

Sailor Jupiter shot him a 'what-the-hell-are-you-out-of-your-mind' look. "WHAT?" she screamed out. "Are you insane? We're hundreds of feet above ground on top of some damn tower!"

Dante shot her a grin. "Meet you at the bottom," he said, before leaping off the edge, head first.

Sailor Jupiter's eye twitched. "I don't believe _**this**_! How does he expect me to go along with that!" she cried out. _'He's a half-demon, so this should easy for him to survive this, but me on the other hand...'_

The tall brown haired girl walked to edge where Dante jumped off. "Did he forget that I'm still human?"

_Do not worry, Princess of Jupiter. Just jump._

Sailor Jupiter froze._'That's not my mother's voice.' _

_Indeed, I am not. I'm only here to lend you my power but only temporarily since we haven't made a contract yet._

Light radiated around both her forearms with lightning crackling around them. Once the lights faded and the lightning ceased, a pair of metal bracers**(4)** appeared on her arms. The bracers were silver colored with a jade colored metal on the rim, formed by four plated arching downward, covering her knuckles. In the last plate, covering both her knuckles, large green gems were embedded respectively on the last plates on her hands, flashing her planet's symbol with a dragon wrapped around the four before vanishing.

The green eyed female stared the bracers in confusion. "What the-"

_This isn't the time to stop and looked impressed, Makoto. Now, jump down and follow the Son of Sparda. Or do you not want to rescue your princess?_

Sailor Jupiter frowned at the words from the new voice. Time was of the essence and she knew that all too well. With no other choice but to trust in the newcomer's words, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, listening to the sound of gunshots firing in the distance. Reopening her eyes, she jumped into the air, front flipped forward and descended down Temen-ni-gru. As the Sailor Soldier descended at an amazing speed, catching up to the white haired male, she saw Blood- goyles flying up towards her.

_'You have __**got **__to be __**kidding **__me!'_ she thought in both annoyance and frustration.

One of the blood filled demons flew ahead of the pack, aiming for a head-on collision. Sailor Jupiter took notice and forced herself to turn left, missing the collision. The other Blood-goyles then took this opportunity and flew faster toward her. The lone sailor senshi created large orbs of lightning in the palms of her hands. She stretched her arms outward and spun around in circles, striking down the flying blood filled demons from the orbs in her hands.

The first Blood-goyle from earlier had dodged the lightning strikes with ease. It made a U-turn, ascending away from her. The Blood-goyle made a loud screech, calling its brethren. The remaining demons near the brunette flew upward, leaving her making a clockwise turn to see the remaining devils in a synchronized descend ready to attack.

She made a frown and clasped the ends of her palms together. Instantly, lightning sparks danced around her metal bracers, creating a growing orb of lightning in her palm. Once the blood filled devils were close enough, a large thunder dragon emerged through the orb and vaporized all the synchronized pack on impact. Putting a satisfying smirk to her lips, she used her feet to flip herself, reversing her position. She forced herself to turn around only to see more incoming Blood-goyles coming near her.

_'You Blood-goyles don't know when to take a break, do you?' _the teenage brunette mused.

Another swarm of blood filled devils flew in from the sides, coming after her. With the mysterious, temporary power taking over, Sailor Jupiter back flipped and bounced on top of their heads like trampolines. She threw fierce kicks and punches, strengthened by her electricity. In the corners of her eyes, one of the demons came from her left side and avoided its attack by doing another front flip and jumped on top on its head. She bounced upward on its head again and threw a large electric disc below, turning them into stone. The petrified Blood-goyles fell immediately below, hitting against each other, breaking into pieces.

Sailor Jupiter continued on with her descent. Beneath her, she saw the lights flashing coming from Dante's handguns and she could have sworn that he was literally running down the side of the tower. '_Is he __**actually **__running on the building? Jeez. Is there-' _Before she could finish her thoughts, more demons flew up towards her with some completely ignoring the blue eyed half-demon.

One of the Blood-goyles flew in front of the teenage brunette, only to be met with an electrified kick under it's beak. The lone sailor senshi then turned her kick into backward spin kicks, enhanced by her lightning. The spin kicks had knocked multiple Blood-goyles into each other, making them dizzy and unaware that the green eyed female let her lightning rod protrude upward from her tiara. With the electricity forming around her lightning rod in milliseconds, she used her _Oak Evolution _on the unsuspecting devils. With her pirouette spin coming to an end, she noticed that she was fast approaching Dante and saw him still running on the side of the tower, shooting any demons that came close using _Twosome Time._

More of the blood-filled demons had flown in from their left and right sides, as well as under them, to further obstruct their way. Sailor Jupiter extended her arms out and sent another batch of her electrified razor sharp leaves from her _Oak Evolution _killing what devils that surrounded them_. _Dante glanced to his left and saw the verdant eyed brunette passing him.

"See _**you **_at the bottom!" Sailor Jupiter shouted out at him, but not without putting smug smile on her face. _'Can't you let have all the fun now, can I?'_

Dante gave her a smug look in return as he watched her fall farther away, killing off nearby Blood-goyles. _'That's what you think.' _he thought.

He stepped off, avoiding a couple of fast approaching Blood-goyles below him. Jumping down on the headsof more demons and using them as stepping stones, with enough strength to kill them at the same time. One of them flew up from behind him, only to be kicked hard in the throat and slammed to the wall behind it. The half-demon quickly bounced up and met with mob of them coming in and surrounded both him and the brunette.

Dante snorted. _'You're going to have to do better attempt than this if you're going to kill' _

With Ebony in his left hand, he grabbed Rebellion off his back and spun around slicing and firing his handgun simultaneously in a matter of seconds, killing the swarm that surrounded him as well as those that came to take their place. He went back to running on the side of Temen-ni-gru and hurled Rebellion over his shoulder. The velocity from Rebellion's descent pierced through several of their wings of those who were caught in its path. The blue eyed half-demon aimed Ebony over the grip of his sword and fired a single bullet on top of it, forcing his keepsake sword to eliminate the devils completely through the sheer force at an even faster velocity.

Meanwhile, the other Blood-goyles had also closely surrounded Sailor Jupiter, however she had other plans. The jade gems on her bracers gave a blinding glow and an electric barrier encased the brunette. The electric barrier electrocuted the swarm around her and those that came close enough to her. With no more of the Blood-goyles, she dispersed her electric barrier. In the corner of her right eye, she caught a glimpse of an orange light falling.

_'What? Isn't that-' _

Her thoughts were disrupted when she felt Dante pulling her by waist. Without even a chance to process what was going on, the teenage brunette felt him tighten his grip. Once he reclaimed Rebellion, he used his momentum and kicked off straight into the air. Sailor Jupiter was holding on to Dante for dear life, when it occurred to her; the both of them were in the air, _**hundreds **_of feet _**above ground, **_after leaping off the side of a monstrous tower, with her _**only **_chance of survival having way too fun with the whole situation.

'_WHAT THE NAME OF QUEEN SERENITY IS HE __**THINKING**__? WAS HE __**ACTUALLY **__THINKING TO __**BEGIN **__WITH?__' _Sailor Jupiter chastised, wanting nothing more than to punch him repeatedly in his face. _'Please, tell that this is some crazy dream and nothing more!'_

Unfortunately, a familiar voice chimed in her head to remind her that she was experiencing was very real.

"_You two are going to physics hell for what you two just did__**(5)**__!"_

Sailor Jupiter leaned her forehead against the blue eyed male's shoulder made a frown. _'Shut up, Ami. Just shut up.' _

She lifted her head and saw something caught the corner of her eye and took a glance to her left. Her eyes went wide. There is was no way this was happening; a large _**flying**_ demonic _**whale **_was headed straight for them and fast. "Oh shit...!" she said in Japanese.

The white haired male glanced down at her for a very brief moment, when he saw the demonic flying whale he saw earlier before he met the brown haired girl he had in his arm. _'I was wondering where I would see this again.'_

With no time to react, both Dante and Sailor Jupiter were swallowed up by the demonic flying whale known as Leviathan. However one word did escape from the both them.

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

* * *

><p>::Mission 12:CLEARED::<p>

* * *

><p><strong>1) <strong>Michiru's mirror used in the anime and manga.

**2) **Chad's Japanese name. He's the rock star (or trying to be) that lived with Rei at the temple in the anime.

**3) **He wanted take the amulet before in the DMC 3 manga, which serves as prequel to DMC 3, if I'm not mistaken.

**4) **They're similar to gauntlets, except they dont have the glove part. Two prime examples of bracers is Sophie's weapons in Tales of Graces f and the Hidden Blade weapons in the Assassin's Creed series. Makoto's bracer's look more Sophie's, though.

**5)** This is a very big Thank you to one of my reviewers for suggesting another DMC 3 walkthrough (LP technically) for me since the one I was watching was deleted by the user.


	14. Mission 13

**A/N: Kinda, sorta, back? Maybe? I don't know. Anyway, here's a chapter! An important note regarding this fic, is on my profile. I do not own either properties. They belong to Capcom and Naoko Takuechi and Toei. **

**I do however want the new Sailor Moon figures coming out later this year. All five of them, but now, read this chapter!**

**LET'S ROCK!**

* * *

><p>Vergil carefully studied the faded, yet rusted golden door that stood several feet taller that him. He traced the elaborate designs with his eyes when he stopped walking, for a just-in-case scenario, before letting Arkham step forward. "So this way leads the way then?"<p>

Arkham looked over his shoulder. He saw the skeptical look in the half breed's eyes. "Yes," he answered back. "Once we've past this lock, we'll be close to where the ceremonial grounds is."

"And that's where my father's seal will be broken?"

"Yes."

Vergil turned his attention to Usagi, who still wore her white princess gown expect now it was slightly dirty around the edges. Her cerulean blue irises still remained lifeless. Even though, he didn't mention it, but he was still frustrated that she and Arkham has interrupted his earlier fight at the top of the tower. He told himself not to dwell on it_—_since he got he wanted from his twin_—_but it still bothered him. His reliance on her had also annoyed him. All that he was told was that she had the power to break the seal that the Matriarch Queen of the Moon had placed. The moment he was told of this, his mind was riddled with questions. Why did his father needed another seal on top of his, in the first place? What type of seal did she was over his father's seal? And how would she, someone who housed a soul that had died more than a thousand years ago, would break it? Would she even be capable of breaking it? More importantly, how did he even contact her to even agree to this? If what he remembered was true, the Moon Kingdom were not to come directly in contact with anyone on Earth.

His prussian hued oculars looked over her. '_Was it you that caused the fall of your kingdom?_' His eyes wandered down to her hands and immediately noticed that the Silver Crystal was no longer in her hands. "And her power will help break the seal?"

Arkham turned half-way, hearing the skeptic tone laced in the younger male's voice. He saw Vergil still studying her, judging her capabilities. "Of course. The Silver Crystal is more than just a healing aid. It's the most powerful weapon anyone _**and**_ anything could get their hands on. If it wasn't the Queen's seal, countless demons would be after her crystal to overthrow even the most fearsome of demons, including the Prince of Darkness himself," he reassured the half-devil. "But even then, without her, using the crystal would have been useless. The crystal only reacts to her lineage alone. You cannot have one without the other. Fortunately for us, even though her seal is still strong, it has weaken. Anyone with sizable knowledge of the dark arts could have created a small crack in her barrier to get the Princess."

The older twin nodded. '_Well, that explains why we were able to get her, as well as her usefulness_.' He had asked something similar before they went to her world, if kidnapping her was necessary if they needed the Silver Crystal alone to break the seal. He must admit that the Queen was smart to only have her bloodline being able to use the crystal. Although, it provided her use for him to be much longer than he anticipated.

The older, heterochromic man saw the lingering skepticism fade in accomplices' eyes, before he returned his attention the door in front of them. With his book opened to a specific page, he walked straight to the door and spoke the ancient demonic language just barely above whisper.

Vergil stood off to the side, listening to him recite the text. He didn't fully trust Arkham, that much was known. All he needed for him to do was open the seal and then cut his ties off with him. Then of course, was the blonde captive as well. He still had to use her power to open the hidden seal, and he sensed the strong power resonating within. In the back of his mind, an old legend had resurfaced as soon as Arkham mentioned 'Lunarian Princess'. The very same that the Half-Japanese, half- Romani woman**(1)**, Setsuna Meioh, told and the same one his mother was very fond of. After Eva's untimely passing, he immediately dismissed everything told to him about the legend as a fairy tale. If that old tale was really, then he **_could_** use her and her crystal, for his own needs. Not that he would want, or even think, of relying on a foolish girl as herself, but she does a lot of power. There's also to take into account that one of her guardians that was looking for her with his brother aiding her. His original plan was falling apart and he needed to make a new one, and fast.

Arkham finished reciting the text and quickly inhaled and exhale, before he went back to unlock the faded gold door. They were soon going to reach to where will change; where everything would start anew. "People once cried out in fear of this tower. Temen-ni-gru, a foundation that brought out fear. Fear... Yes, fear."

The half demon frowned at his bald accomplice. His sadistic obsession with fear that Temen-ni-gru causes and the history behind it was another reason that he wanted to cut off his ties with him as soon as possible, but he had to wait. There was only so much patience the older twin has, and it slowly, but surely wearing thin.

"Can't you feel it?" Arkham spoke aloud, as the door began to crack open, rumbling the ground beneath them as it did. "The rage and agonies of the people. Those who confined here with their of Evil being unfulfilled. It was because Sparda," he said with a mild disgusted tone. "Slammed the door to the Demon World in the their faces."

With the lock broken and the door opened to them, Vergil began to walk through. He stopped just before the entrance when Arkham didn't follow. "What's wrong?"

The older man looked over his right shoulder for a moment, before he answered. "Nothing."

'_Nothing as in that woman right_?' Vergil thought to himself before he continued on his way.

Arkham glanced at Usagi. "Let us be on our way, princess."

Usagi obediently followed.

* * *

><p>After managing to ascending the side of the tower until she find an open ledge to land on, and killing off any and every demon that got in her path, the nameless devil huntress<strong>(*)<strong> made cautious steps outside the entrance of the tower, armed and ready, to investigate the enormous, monstrous cry she heard not to long ago. She took a couple of steps when felt the ground tremble, along with a slew of dust headed in her direction. Her arm immediately went to shield her eyes as she fell on her knee.

The force was so great that even floors below the huntress stood on, Arkham, Vergil and the dazed Usagi had stopped in the path, experienced the rumble from above.

Once the quake had finally ceased and the dust had settled down, the huntress stood back on her feet. Right before her was the whale-like demon that she seen flying on her way to Temen-ni-gru. She aimed her gun high at the fallen demon. It was on its side, with dust still billowing around it, with one of its huge maroon eyes staring at her. It wasn't moving or breathing, for that matter. However, the devil huntress still had to be on her alert. She took a few slow, careful steps towards it when the eye started to move with blood seeping from its sides. The huntress was on full alert and re-aim her gun at the eye above her. She noticed that it was unnatural how the eye moved with more blood seeped from the eye as it moved as if something was trying to burst out of it. The devil hunter took a step back when the eye suddenly slashed opened.

Two people jumped out of the opening, entirely covered in blood with more of it raining down on them and the area below. The nameless hunter stared at the bloody pair safely land of their feet a couple of feet away from her, with her gun now aimed behind them. She immediately recognized one of them - the demon wearing the red leather trench coat that she encountered earlier. His ivory hair was now dyed pink, thanks to the blood. The girl beside him, her white bodysuit had also turned pink, but she didn't recognize her. She couldn't make out what the girl was wearing, other than it was questionable. Then she remembered the female voice she heard earlier.

The huntress stood silently, watching them converse with each other. '_So, that's her... but is she really a demon, too? If so, than demons have a horrible fashion sense._'

Dante shook his head, shaking the excess blood out his hair and off his chest and cargo pants. He turned to brunette beside him, with his signature smirk. "I told ya that going through the eye was faster."

Sailor Jupiter turned her head, with her limp and blood soaked ponytail whipping behind her. Her jade colored irises narrowed with into slits. Without warning, she punched his arms and watched him step back. "You ass! We're covered in blood, thanks to you!"

"We're outta that damn thing, right?" Dante countered, glaring back at her. "Besides, it's the fastest way out."

The brunette placed her hands on her hips, with her glare still present. "Do you want me punch you again?"

As soon as she finished speaking, his tongue felt the missing space of where his tooth used to be on the side of his mouth. "And have another tooth fall out?" he scoffed loudly. "No, thanks."

'_I can't stand him_!' Sailor Jupiter folded her arms across her chest with glare intensified from her vexation and scoffed. "You're so fucking annoying."

"The same goes for you." Dante shot back, just as bitterly as she did.

'_These two are idiots_.' The nameless huntress thought with disapproval, watching them enter some sort of glare-off. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as the heavy stench of blood assaulted her sense of smell. '_As ridiculous as these two are, I can't let either of them live._'

"Anyway..." the hybrid looked away from the blood soaked brunette and continued to ignore other one. He knew she was behind them and, most likely, aiming at them, as well. Even though, he acknowledged that she was still alive, she wasn't his highest priority to talk to. Let alone in the mood to even see her at all. It's not like he forgot that she shot him either. Dante shifted his attention to the couple of messages written on the wall, all in blood: **Welcome**. The message greeted. With an arrow underneath pointing to the entrance. Jester even took the time to even draw his face underneath the arrow. There were one other message, but he couldn't make out what it is, so he ignored it. "So, this is next stage?"

Sailor Jupiter scanned the area in front of her. _'Is this the actual front entrance? I guess it is, judging by the looks of it._' Her emerald irises spotted the writing below Jester's Welcome sign. '_No way..._' She walked past Dante towards the message on the wall.

"Wait, where you going," he called after her.

The nameless demon hunter grinded her teeth and glared harder at the pair in front of her. '_The **nerve** of these two idiots! First they jumped out of the eye of that Leviathan. Then, get into some stupid argument, all while purposely ignoring me! Fine then_.' She aimed at ponytailed brunette's head until Dante stepped in front of her, with his back facing her. '_What the-_'

She re-aimed her gun when the cambion glanced over his shoulder, sending her a harsh, death glare—daring the huntress to pull the trigger. Their eyes locked into a glaring match of their own. _'That girl must be of some use to him if he's going out of his way to protect her, and it has something to do with this tower. Then, they must be involved with **him**. Hmphf. Either way, these two are going to be dead sooner or later. They're just obstacles in the way for completing my goals.'_

The glaring match between both devil hunters came to a halt when Jupiter made a loud gasp. "Oh, my god!"

"What," the ivory haired hunter asked, still engaged in a glaring match with the second brunette over of his shoulder.

Sailor Jupiter stared at the words underneath the bloodied arrow. She checked and rechecked, and rechecked again, with the words in front of her. She even delved into her memories just to be safe. There was no doubt of it. "The message underneath the arrow," she pointed out. "It's written in Lunarian. Most of it anyway. The last sentence is written in ancient Jovian writing."

Dante was taken back by her comment. "You serious?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It says: '_If you don't hurry, your little rabbit will be given to a someone else! Best of luck, pet owner!_'" Jupiter was seething. The message left a very bitter taste in her mouth. All she wanted to was to electrocute Jester, while endlessly beating him up into very bloody pulp. "What the hell does this even mean?! Does he actually **_want_** to die?"_  
><em>

"Whatever it the hell it means, we should hurry and find her."

Jupiter inhaled deeply before exhaling just as deep. She turned to him. "You're right. The faster we find her, the better."

"Wait!"(*****)

Jupiter looked her shoulder to see a girl aiming at the back of Dante's head, who just rolled his eyes and shrugged. Making a shrug herself, she eyed the girl cautiously. The other brown haired girl looked no older than her, albeit a bit shorter. Her most predominant features were her eyes and the scar across the bridge of her nose. '_It's the girl from earlier, on that motorcycle. What does she want now?'_ The more she stared at her, the more angrier she was getting. She has a person to save and this chick was holding them up, regardless of what Dante said or did, earlier. Not that she cared, but Usagi came first. Unfortunately for her, she was at a disadvantage, so she couldn't just waltz up to her and punch the girl in her face. No matter how much she wanted to.

"If you're looking for a date," Dante turned around, forcibly moving the barrel away from his face, only to have it brought back to his face. "Forget it, because I make it a point to go out with women who shoot me in the head." He pointed to his forehead, emphasizing what happened earlier.

Behind him, Jupiter shifted her stare to the back of his head with disbelief. '_Is he fucking serious now?_' Rolling her eyes, she headed towards the stairs. Once at the top, she leaned her shoulder against the wall and watched them converse, glaring down at them. It's not like she has all day.

"Date a _**demon**_?" The huntress chuckled. Was his ego that huge to think everyone and anyone would actually _**want**_ to date one? How pathetic. Completely and utterly pathetic.

Jupiter made another impatient roll of her eyes. Why were they still talking!? Her foot began to tap in a light, steady rhythm while her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm not that desperate." The bi-colored eyed hunter continued. '_Unlike your partner or whatever, over there_.' she added mentally. "Besides, I really don't care for guys who stink like blood."

"Oh I do do I?" He knew full well that the heavy stench of blood and fish insides (mostly blood) cover him from head to toe, but that did not stop him from sniffing under his arms. "Whaddya know...you're right." he agreed nonchalantly, before whipping out Ivory from his back holster. '_Taking the longest shower when this is all over._'

Suspicion had spread throughout her body, watching carefully reach behind his back. The moment he pulled out his silver .45 calibur, her index finger begged to pull the trigger, but the ache was ignored when he leaned over to his right and leaned her left shoulder. '_What's this demon planning?_'

Her body was rigid the second he invade her space. The scent of blood invaded her nostrils and the smell of behind inside the Leviathan for God knows why and how long almost made her gag. '_What the hell are you planning and how long are going to stand next to me?_' she demanded as if the cambion can hear her mental lashing. Dark brown brows fell to a deep frown, barring her teeth. That's it! She was counting. Having him leaned over her with that atrocious, unbearable smell of fish insides and blood for mere few seconds was an agonizing torture! If he did not move 10 feet away from her before she counted to three, he's going to get more than one bullet through his head.

One... Tw–

The aching in her trigger finger was finally released when a pile sand of fell before a hell demon took form. '_So that's why. __Hmph. Like I need your damn protection_.' However, while those two demons were killed, this triggered a wave of demons to appear. They stayed at the entrance for too long.

Jupiter watched the horde of demons arrive on the platform above and came to the same conclusion—all three of them had stayed here for too long. And that only triggered her short fused temper to return. "I swear..." she commented with her miniature lightning rod raising forth. Her right arm raised to the dispersing clouded night sky, concentrating on the remaining storm clouds. Lightning heeded her call and started thrashing around the tip of her rod. She felt the electricity surge back and forth through her raised her. Her dark green eyes shifted to the invasion below. With a downward swing of her arm, multiple lightning strikes struck the heads of all the hell demons and exploded on impact.

Below, the two hunters unshielded their eyes only to see all the surrounding demons gone. However, the sands left behind were already heading back to the underworld. In unison, they looked at ponytail wearing brunette who was glaring at them.

"You're welcome." Jupiter shouted, before storming inside.

Dante merely shrugged. "A little patience wouldn't kill you, you know."

'_Lightning, huh? Formidable, but..'_ The nameless huntress eyed the leather trench coat wearing, white haired, egotistical bastard the second she realized that the strange outfit wearing girl was glaring directly at him. '_So his partner gets frustrated with him. I almost feel sorry for her. Almost._'

"These guys deserve medals for being persistent." the cambion remarked complacently.

'_What?_'

The huntress snap back into reality when a second wave of hell demons emerged from both the sands and from portals that mirror like portals that materialized on the walls. With many more demons frequently entering the human plane, the two were forced to stand back against each other. Shells rained down around their feet, reducing any demon that can near to sand. This second chance meeting, lightning girl and waves of more hell demons all within the span of few minutes was driving up the wall for the smaller brunette. Sadly, that didn't stop Dante from trying to talk to her. '_Can today get **any** worse?_' The unnamed huntress cried out.

"So, tell me, what's your name?" he asked over his shoulder. To him, this wave was just another day of work. If he was getting paid for any this, that is.

"I don't have a name!" she replied back. '_The last thing I ever want to tell you is that_!'

A disappointed, yet amused suck of teeth came from Dante's direction. "Okay... The what should I call you then?"

"I don't care! Whatever you want!"

"Whatever, Lady!" Dante nonchalantly replied before making a swift leap above the approaching demons and landing on the staircase. Placing Ebony and Ivory into his back holsters, he turned around. Did he feel bad leaving with the nameless hunter with a bunch of demons? A little, to be honest, but quickly faded away. She was well armed in a fortress full of demons. It was obvious she knew what she getting into when she entered. Nameless chick can take of the demons below. Was he impressed that she even survived this long? Quite a lot, actually, but it's not she would actually listen to his compliment anyway. He still had business to take care off.

"I'll leave this to you, cuz I don't want to miss the party."

With both of them finally gone, all remained the waves of demons that needed to be dealt with. Replacing the empty magazine bases, she made a quick survey of the area. More demons. Great.

"Who counted on you anyway?"

* * *

><p><strong>Mission 13. Cleared.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Not bad for being semi-back, huh? Anyway, here is some bits of useless trivia. I couldn't think of what to call the room where the seal breaks, so ceremonial grounds was the closest thing I can think of.<em>

_With the asterisks., It isn't really anything. Just a thought on how Lady actually got down from where she was at... from hundreds of feet in the air... with Kalina Ann in the side of fortress... with no nearby windows... How the hell did she even get it out?! When I watching the cutscene for the second half of the chapter, Lady never did get to say why she ask Dante to wait. Like what was her reason, honestly?! Well, that can be up for interpretation. Makes no sense in-game is all I'm saying. Anyone else have an idea?_

_1) In the manga canon, Setsuna is half-Japanese and half-Romani. _

_To be honest, I find it complete... useless, frankly. (Setsuna) could have made it up. Even this is from the anime canon (I like keeping both canons separate and it fits my headcanon of each iteration of Sailor Moon is different timelines that Setsuna has been to each of them/) Setsuna tells Chibi-Usa/Rini when they meet again in S, her name here is Setsuna. So it could be some alias that she used for THAT particular timeline and that same goes for her being half-Japanese and Romani. As far as we know, Setsuna has never been reincarnated. Personally I find her death in Stars doesn't count as reincarnated. It's like using Orihime's healing/repairing ability. The starseeds were back to where to their hosts were born and their bodies were brought back. Simple as that. This is just my headcanon by the way. Yours may be totally different from mine and that's okay._

_Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this installment. Until next time! (psst, I'm also on tumblr!)_


End file.
